Family and A Fight Worth Fighting
by hjbau
Summary: Emma meets her parents, Snow and Charming, for the first time after the curse is broken. She tries to work through her anger surrounding being abandoned as a baby, all the while learning the value of protecting the people of Storybrooke. Emma centric with Snow, Charming, Henry, and Red, as well as bits of Granny, the Blue Fairy, August, and Regina. No shipping. Just family angst.
1. Chapter 1: Introduce the Savior

**Family and A Fight Worth Fighting. **

**By hjbau.**

**Summary: Emma meets Snow and Charming for the first time after the curse is broken. She tries to work through her anger surrounding being abandoned as a baby all the while learning the value of protecting the people of Storybrooke. Emma centric with Snow, Charming, Henry, and some Red. Short bits of Granny, the dwarfs, the Blue Fairy, Regina, and August. No shipping. Just family angst. **

**Timeline: Season 2 AU, starts from the smoke billowing towards Emma and Henry in the hospital.**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is the property of ABC Studios & Kitsis/Horowitz. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Rating: K+, mild swearing by Emma. **

**Genre: Angst, Family.**

Chapter 1 - Introduce the Savior, Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

Emma Swan, the savior, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, happily leans on the hospital bed of her son, Henry. Just moments ago she had thought she had lost him forever; now she wants nothing more then to be near him. The Mother Superior had said that it was true love's kiss that brought Henry back from death. In the same moment, it broke the curse and returned the memories of everyone in town, the memories of their past lives as fairy tale characters. Emma is confused by that though, Not that the love between she and Henry isn't true and powerful because the kiss has clearly effected the people around her, but Emma is confused about whether or not the curse is, in fact, broken.

"Henry, what's going on here? If the curse is broken why didn't they go back?"

"I...I don't know," he responds.

Emma straightens as a loud crash startles her. She turns to see a nurse, who has just dropped a tray of medical equipment, staring out the window.

Emma starts towards her. "Are you okay?"

The woman does not respond so Emma turns quickly towards the window, as Henry joins them, to see what is holding the nurse's attention. They look and see a massive billowing cloud of purple smoke moving quickly towards them, enveloping the town.

"What is that?" says Emma.

Henry's reply is ominous. "Something bad."

The cloud of purple smoke pushes towards them, getting louder as it clicks and thunders, enveloping the hospital. Emma reaches for Henry as he reaches for her, neither wanting to lose the other as they both lose the ability to see the room around them. The smoke roars around them and it is deafening. They hold each other tight, not wanting to lose each other as there is nothing, nothing, but ominous purple smoke and the roar of wind in their ears.

"Henry! What's happening!?" cries Emma.

"I don't know. Maybe the Evil Queen was able to start the curse again!? I don't know. What should we do!?"

Emma can hear the fear in Henry's voice so she takes a breath; she releases the panic from her own voice, calming herself for Henry's sake.

"Wait, Henry. Let's wait and see what happens. I've got you and I won't let go."

There is nothing else to do, so Emma and Henry wait, clinging to each other for what seems like an eternity as the purple smoke rolls around them. Gradually Emma realizes she can again see the outline of the hospital room. Then she realizes she can see Henry's expression, eyes wide with fear. She sees that expression change from fear to relief as he realizes he can see her as well. They wait as the room quickly clears as if it had not been moments ago filled to the brim with a roaring, magical, purple haze. The Mother Superior, who is squatting nearby, stands and holds onto the wall for support.

"This is different," answers the Mother Superior, speaking to Henry's question. Emma looks at her questioningly and she quickly continues, "Then when the curse was enacted. This is different. The smoke was different," she says thoughtfully as she speaks of the past. "There was a darkness in that smoke, the smoke that was the curse. An insidious, evil, green, darkness that broke apart our world as it passed over it." Her eyes snap back into focus and meet Emma's, "This was different. And now I can feel...something. In the air..."

The hair on Emma's arm rises and for a moment she almost thinks she can feel something too before the Mother Superior's words sinks in; that brings her right back to the here and now.

"Magic?" Emma gasps, "Rumplestiltskin!"

"What about Rumplestiltskin?" demands the Mother Superior, taking a quick step towards Emma.

Emma quickly steps back, pushing Henry behind her. Henry peeks his head around Emma and speaks forcefully.

"Who are you? In the Enchanted Forest, who are you?"

The Mother Superior stops moving towards them, but Emma distrusts the look in her eyes. She seems to notice that distrust and considers it before answering Henry.

"I was called...I am called the Blue Fairy. Miss Swan," says the Mother Superior, "this is important. What about Rumplestiltskin?"

Emma glances at Henry, making eye contact; they both consider whether they should trust her. Henry tips his shoulder, unsure of how to respond, but Emma can see the trust he has in her shinning in his eyes. The faith that she will make the right decision and that unnerves her and at the same time steadies her.

"The Blue Fairy? From Pinocchio?" asks Emma looking up, meeting the Mother Superior's eyes.

"Yes."

"August? Then you know August? He is Pinocchio."

"Yes, but Emma you were saying something about Rumplestiltskin and magic."

Emma considers the Blue Fairy for another moment, realizing that to get information she is going to have to give some and, right now, she desperately needs information because that cloud of purple smoke, honestly, scared her. She only now has Henry; he is hers to look after and after very nearly losing him to, of all things, a cursed apple turnover, she needs to know what is going on. And magic. She feels completely out of her depth. Magic is not something Emma has any knowledge of at all.

"Rumplestiltskin. He sent me to get magic that he had created from strands of my..." Emma can't think straight as she momentarily thinks of Mary Margaret and David before shaking her head and continuing, "...strands of my parents' hair. He used that magic when he created the curse and that's why I'm the savior. He kept the rest and made sure it made it's way into this world."

"And you got it for him?" the Blue Fairy asks incredulously.

"He told me it could save Henry." Emma responds defensively before pausing and then speaking with force, "I would do anything to protect Henry."

The Blue Fairy accepts this, ceding the point.

"He tricked me," continues Emma, losing the edge in her voice, "but what's done is done. What is important now is he has that magic. Could he have used that somehow? Could that be the cause of the purple haze?"

The Blue Fairy turns away from them as she considers it.

"Possibly. If he were to find a way to disperse it." The Blue Fairy turns around suddenly, her eyes wide, as she comes to a realization. "That's it, isn't it? That's what I feel. It feels like magic in the air. It isn't another curse," her voice goes still, shock and wonder and something like...desire... entering it. "Rumplestiltskin has brought magic to this world."

There is an intake of breath, followed by a long pause; Emma doesn't know how to respond to this declaration.

"What does that mean?" Emma finally demands. "Regina said magic behaved differently here. That it was unpredictable. What about you? You're a f-fairy. So if what you are saying is true then you should have magic? Right?"

"I'm not sure," the Blue Fairy responds with frustration. "We had wands. Fairy dust. I can feel it though. I can feel the magic, but not touch it. I think you are right; magic must be different in this world, unpredictable. It may take time to fully manifest itself though we can't know how the magic has effected Rumplestiltskin or -"

"Or Regina," Emma finishes, going absolutely still. "Regina may have magic now." Emma twists around meeting Henry's eyes. "Henry," she says, now desperately wanting to be anywhere but here, "she knows we are here. We have to leave. Now. Henry get your clothes."

Henry sees the very real fear in Emma's eyes and quickly pulls on his clothes. He discards the hospital gown as Emma picks up his backpack and hands it to him.

"Miss Swan," insists the Blue Fairy, "We need to stand together. You are the savior. The battle has only begun. We must stand together against Regina and Rumplestiltskin. We must stand together and fight."

In a heightened state of fear, a hard edge once again returns to Emma's voice.

"Fight?" Emma growls. "I was the savior. I broke the curse. Now I need to think of Henry. I am not fighting anyone. We are leaving. Come on, Henry."

"But Emma we have to stand together!" calls the Blue Fairy as Emma and Henry head towards the door.

Henry takes Emma's hand and they march from the hospital. They move through the halls as everyone they pass turns to watch them go; Emma hears whispers of 'the savior' spoken with awe and with something else...deference, following in their wake.

Emma Swan, the savior, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, does not look back.

******ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEON CEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma and Henry walk quickly to her car, leaving the hospital behind. They reach her yellow VW Bug and Emma stops; she takes a deep breath and slides behind the wheel as Henry hops in the passenger side.

"Emma. We can't leave. We did that once. We have to stay. Everyone still needs you. You are the savior. The Blue Fairy is right. We need to stay and fight. The final battle has begun."

Emma hesitates, looking into Henry's eyes; she, once again, sees trust, but also something else, distress, at the thought that they might leave. They might run. Again.

"Henry," Emma hesitates, looking away and gripping the steering wheel hard. "You told me that you believed in me. You told me I was the savior. You told me that I could break the curse," Emma pauses and looks back, meeting his eyes, "And I didn't believe you." Emma gives him a slight smile and reaches out; she places her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. "And you were right. You were right about everything. You believed in me, but I didn't believe in you."

"Still you saved me," Henry says simply, again with that look of faith and trust.

Emma in that moment makes her decision, no more second guessing.

"Right. So this time I am going to believe in you. What do you think we should do? Where should we go?"

Henry is now the one to look down. He hesitates and the hesitation lasts so long that Emma almost speaks into the silence; she wonders what he could possibly be thinking.

"Your parents. Mary Margaret and David. We should find them." Henry looks up, "They will have their memories back like everyone else. They will be looking for you."

Emma goes very still, paling. Her parents. Sound rushes to her head or maybe the absence of sound; Emma isn't sure. Of all the things that have happened in the last twenty-four hours, the one thing that she absolutely cannot wrap her mind around is the idea that she has found her parents and that she has, in fact, been living with her mother. Mary Margaret is her mother; David is her father. The thought makes her dizzy with apprehension and even though she knows that this is true, that they are in fact her parents, a part of her just cannot believe it.

"They would know about magic," Henry quickly continues when he sees the look on her face. "They could help us with whatever has happened with the purple smoke and Rumplestiltskin. And who would know more about the Evil Queen and her magic then Snow White and Prince Charming?"

Emma flinches as Henry says those names. Snow White and Prince Charming. Her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. The thought of meeting Snow White and Prince Charming is unimaginable. The thought that she would also be meeting her parents causes Emma to panic. It almost brings her back to full on run mode, but she looks again at Henry. She remembers her promise, to believe in him, to trust in his choice, so instead Emma gulps down that panic. The panic is still with her, but now simmers below the surface allowing her to think clearly about what Henry just said.

"Alright," squeaks Emma before clearing her throat, enabling her to bring her voice back to a normal level. "Alright. Let's go find Mary Margaret and David. They will know about magic. They will help us figure out what to do."

Henry brightens at her response. "Okay. Let's go."

Emma clenches the steering wheel; she has made her decision.

"Let's go find them."


	2. Chapter 2: First Meetings

**Thanks for the followings. For full disclosure, I am absolutely writing family angst and not the entirety of a plot for Season 2. Also there will be some Snow/Charming, but it is entirely incidental to the fact that they are Emma's parents. Emma centric, family angst all the way. I am going to try and do one chapter a day, some are a little longer then others. I am just warming up. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - First Meetings, the Wolf, and Taking Care of Town.

Emma and Henry drive into town where they find people milling about everywhere seemingly uncertain about what to do next. Emma slows down as she and Henry look around, looking for anyone they might know. Many people are on their phones most likely trying to find their long lost loved ones now that they have their memories back.

"Call Mary Margaret's cell," says Henry, looking around.

"Right." Nervously Emma pulls out her phone, finds Mary Margaret's number and calls.

"This call could not be completed as dialed," states the unhelpful disembodied phone voice.

"It didn't work. The call didn't even go through." Emma considers it as she continues driving slowing towards the center of town. "Maybe too many people are trying to make calls, trying to find people, and it overloaded the system."

"Then I guess we will just have to look for them. Where should we look? Your apartment? The diner? The school?"

"Hmm...diner first. Even if they aren't there maybe we will find someone that has seen them."

"Emma wait," says Henry as they pull onto Main Street and Henry puts his hand on her arm while pointing with the other. "Look. It's Archie. I mean Jiminy. Stop the car."

Emma slows, quickly pulling the car over to the side of the road where Henry hops out.

"Jiminy!" Henry exclaims.

"Henry!" shouts Archie, clearly just as glad to see a familiar face as they are and he quickly comes to meet them. "What happened? There was a wind as I came out of my office. It passed over me and then all my memories just came flooding back. I went upstairs to try and call Geppetto, but no one answered. Then some sort of cloud came over the town. What is going on? What has happened?"

"Emma did it," Henry says excitedly as Emma joins them. "She broke the curse with true love's kiss."

"Emma, thank you," says Archie, looking at her gratefully.

Emma smiles in response, uncomfortable with his thanks, but says nothing; she nods her head instead.

"But then why am I still a man and not a cricket? Why are we still in this world and not returned to the Enchanted Forest?" asks Archie, looking questioningly at Emma.

"We aren't sure," answers Emma. "We thought maybe we could find Mary Margaret and David and they might know something about what to do next. Rumplestiltskin was able to get his hands on some powerful magic and the Blue Fairy thought that he may have used that to bring magic to this world. Have you seen them?"

"Snow and the Prince?"

Emma's brows furrow and she winces. "Y-yes, have you seen them?"

"No. I just came down a moment ago and then I saw you and Henry driving up. Let's go to the diner. Maybe they are there. I'll come with you."

The three of them hurry towards the diner a few blocks away. Then Emma sees _them_ and just stops. She sees Mary Margaret and David as they walk around the corner a few blocks away and she stops and just stares. They are followed by what looks like a small crowd. Henry stops as well, looking up at Emma, watching her watch them. The group circles up, surrounding Mary Margaret and David who speak hurriedly, intently, to those around them.

A couple of people detach from the group. They head out of sight around the side of the diner towards the bed and breakfast just as another man runs around the corner holding what looks like some sort of net. Emma is only barely aware of all this as she watches them. Emma looks down as the panic begins to resurface and notices Henry thoughtfully watching her. She tries to give him a reassuring smile, but fears it may have come across as more pained then comforting.

Archie, who was two steps ahead of them, is oblivious to the fact that Emma and Henry have stopped, so he yells, "Snow! James!" trying to get their attention.

Their heads snap around as they turn and their eyes meet hers. Emma can see Mary Margaret mouth her name slow like it is the first time she has ever spoken it; they both look at her like it is the first time they have ever laid eyes on her. The look is so intense that Emma takes a step back from the force of it. Then they are both moving quickly towards her. Mary Margaret gets there first putting her arms around Emma and then David is there putting his arms around them both.

Emma starts at being touched, tensing, standing completely still, not knowing how to feel or what to think. Mary Margaret feels it and tenses in return, pulling back so that she can look into Emma's face. Emma quickly steps back, pulling out of their embrace; she runs into Henry who had moved to stand beside her as he watches this first meeting. Emma looks down looking at Henry and puts her hand on his shoulder. For her, knowing that he is there beside her steadies her enough that she is able to look up, again meeting Mary Margaret's gaze.

"Mary Margaret," she starts.

"Emma," says Mary Margaret again in wonder, like it is the first time she has ever said her name. Emma glances away, unable to meet the intensity in Mary Margaret's eyes, Snow's eyes, her mother's eyes. Emma shakes her head, ridding her mind of those thoughts.

Mary Margaret then notices Henry. "Henry!" she exclaims moving towards him. "I thought...I was at the hospital and the doctors said..."

"He's alright," Emma says pulling Henry close, for some reason unable to deal with the thought of Mary Margaret hugging him. "But now is not the time for this. Regina could be on her way, with magic, and it is anyone's guess what Rumplestiltskin is up to."

Mary Margaret looks up, looking into Emma's eyes, searching her face. Emma is not sure what Mary Margaret sees there: anger, frustration, fear, but it is enough to stop her from moving towards Henry.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asks quietly as David moves to stand next to her and the small crowd takes up position around them.

Emma takes a deep breath. This is just Mary Margaret. She would tell Mary Margaret everything that has happened in the last twelve hours and so she does. Emma starts with her visit to Regina and the apple turnover; she talks about Henry taking a bite from that turnover, of him collapsing, and the flash of memory when she touched the storybook, the book that started all of this. She mentions the visit to Rumplestiltskin and learning about the bottle of magic and how a drop of that magic on a parchment made her the savior. She tells of her father's sword and the dragon looking for the first time to David, seeing the pride in his eyes. Then finally she gets to Henry, Henry who she thought was dead, Henry who was brought back with a kiss, a kiss that sent a shuddering wave of magic, magic that brought back the memories of those around her as it also brought back life to her, by giving her back her son.

Emma becomes aware that the crowd around her has moved in close, listening, hanging on her every word.

"You did it," says Mary Margaret. "You broke the curse. And the purple haze? The smoke?"

"That is why we came to find you. We wondered if -"

"Snow!" yells Granny running around the corner from the bed and breakfast. She moves towards them holding what looks like an antique set of silverware. "I have them. It isn't much, but at least it is something."

"Red," says Snow.

"Red?" asks Emma confused.

"Red. Ruby. She turns into a wolf at the full moon, but with the curse breaking and this new magic it seems that she is a wolf now, even in daylight. Without her cloak there is nothing we can do to change her back. So -"

"So we thought if we could get some silver and that maybe we could drop her long enough to lock her up before she kills someone," interjects Granny.

"So you are going to use silverware? Poke her with forks and butter knives?" says Emma, looking at them incredulously.

Everyone shifts their weight awkwardly at the questions, but Mary Margaret steps in.

"Yes, Emma," Mary Margaret insists. "We are. Red is my friend and we are going to do everything we can to save her."

Everyone jumps, whipping around; they hear screams followed by a long howl coming from down the street and around the corner. Everyone circles up, again taking position around Mary Margaret and David.

"I guess we found her," says David. "Granny. Give me that butter knife and let's see if we can save our friend."

Emma continues to look incredulous as Granny passes out the utensils. She instinctively takes the fork when it is handed to her, looking at it dubiously as they all begin moving as a unit towards the screams.

"Everyone stay together until we see her and then we'll split into three groups," orders David. "Grumpy, take a few men and go left. Try to get that net over her if you can. Granny, you go right. Happy and Doc stay with Henry. He must be protected."

"Wait," interjects Emma. "If there is danger we need to get Henry out of..."

A wolf, a gigantic wolf, a wolf the size of a baby elephant, barrels around the corner sliding to a stop and turning towards the group. The wolf is black as coal, with yellow eyes, and huge teeth. It growls deep and low as it starts pacing slowly towards them.

"Henry!" yells Emma pushing him back while at the same time pulling her gun, glad that she had replaced the clip on her way to the hospital. "Get back! To the car! Now!"

"Quiet. Don't run," says Mary Margaret in a calm even voice. "No sudden movements. Emma. Take Henry to the car. Doc. Happy. Go with them. You too, Jiminy."

"Everyone split up. Go easy. We can do this," says David.

Emma hears Granny mutter something about a crossbow before Granny begins circling right followed by a few of the others.

Emma backs up slowly towards her car, Henry hidden behind her, flanked by Doc and Happy. Doc and Happy. Emma shakes her head in disbelief.

"So Henry, Little Red Ridding Hood's a badass."

"Yeah. She is," Henry responds in a small wavering voice as he peeks out from behind Emma; his eyes go wide as he takes in the huge black wolf.

Everyone continues trying to circle the wolf, as Emma retreats with Henry towards her car. She unlocks the door putting him behind the wheel.

Emma kneels down, looking Henry right in his eyes.

"Stay in the car. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Henry."

"Yes. I understand."

"No matter what." Emma looks at the three men with her. "You will stay with him? Make sure he's safe?"

"We will," replies Doc, nodding at her orders. "Don't worry."

Emma nods, taking a last look at Henry, again attempting a reassuring smile and by the look on his face again failing. She then turns and walks toward Mary Margaret, David, and the wolf. Emma has her gun in one hand and an old fashion silver fork in the other.

"So what do we do now?" Emma asks, joining them.

"Once they get into position we will try and distract her and hopefully one of us will be able to get in close and drop her with the silver," answers David.

"I would have to exert some kind of force to get this fork into her."

"Then exert it, Emma," says Mary Margaret, her eyes flashing. "Red is one of my dearest friends; we have to try."

Emma meets her gaze, seeing a confidence in Mary Margaret that she has only ever seen glimpses of before.

"Alright, let's try."

As the two groups get into position. The wolf suddenly lunges to the left as Grumpy gets too close; it just misses him with its huge paws, its massive claws unsheathed. Mary Margaret yells, diverting the wolf's attention from Grumpy. It works all to well as it begins moving towards the three of them, slowly stalking.

Emma moves slowly to the right, crouching by a car, thinking that maybe if it keeps looking at Mary Margaret and gets just a bit closer, she can take a run at it. The wolf takes another step towards the two of them as Emma makes her way around the side of the car. The wolf shows its teeth, growling with a deep guttural sound that should be enough to send anyone scurrying for cover, but Mary Margaret and David do not. They stand their ground, trying to keep their silver knives between themselves and the wolf, no doubt in the hope that if it lunges they can drop it before it gets them.

Then Mary Margaret beings speaking. Speaking to the wolf.

"Red. It's Snow. You know me. Remember you can control this."

Her words seem to have no effect as the wolf continues to snap at those closing in to its right and left. All three groups attempt to divert its attention amongst them in the hope that someone might get close enough to stick it. Suddenly the wolf takes one more swipe with one of its massive paws, this time at Granny who ducks down at the last moment. Then the wolf is springing through the air, landing right in front Mary Margaret.

Emma quickly stands up, the intensity of her fear making her calm as she sees her friend in danger. Emma raises her gun, shooting it high over the wolf. The loud bang is enough to distract the wolf for the split second needed as both Mary Margaret and David jump in stabbing with their silver knives as hard as they can. They are joined moments later by Grumpy with the net as they all work to hold the wolf down, hoping that it will be enough to drop her.

The wolf yelps in pain, trying to wiggle away from them, but they hold it fast, and it drops slowly to the ground.

"Well done, Emma," says David, nodding to her. "Quick thinking."

"Come on. We have to get her locked up so we can take the silver out," says Granny, clearly agitated with worry for her granddaughter. "It may kill her if it's kept in too long."

"Where should we take her?" asks Mary Margaret. "The animal shelter is right here? Charming?"

Emma, confused for a moment, realizes only once he responds that Mary Margaret is referring to David, calling him Charming.

"No. There is nothing in the shelter that is big enough or strong enough to hold her."

"The jail," suggests Emma, "It's big enough and not too far."

"Good," says David. "We can put her in my truck. Sleepy, back the truck up while we get her ready."

As Sleepy runs over to David's truck, everyone else turns the wolf over, keeping it in the net, as it whimpers in pain. Emma then heads back towards her car to check on Henry. It seems like it took hours and not just the minutes that it actually took to bring down the wolf. Emma sees Henry still sitting safely in her car flanked by Doc, Happy, and Archie; she smiles, a real smile of reassuring this time, one that reaches her eyes. A smile lights up Henry's face in return as he gets out of the car, coming towards her.

"Well, kid," says Emma hugging him back as Henry wraps his arms around her, "Welcome to a world with magic."

******ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEON CEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

It has been an exhausting day and Emma really needs to go home and get some sleep. It had taken them a couple of hours to get Red transferred and settled in the jail and for Doc to remove the silver and care for her wounds. He said that the wolf was healing well; luckily that part of her magic was still working as Emma was told it had before.

Mary Margaret and Granny were very distressed that Red seems to be stuck as a wolf indefinitely, at least until they can figure something out. They discussed some of their options which seem to be few. In the end they decided, for now, that they would take shifts staying with Red the wolf until she was fully recovered from her injuries. They also intended to continue to look for a solution to her wolf predicament.

During these discussions, Emma started receiving calls about wolf attacks and countless calls from others simply looking for information about what had happened. After explaining her story to one caller after another, she finally had all the calls forwarded to the Sheriff's Station. Others manned the phones answering questions about the curse and the savior, sharing her story, and at the same time asking for calm and help from those who could with anything from making meals to helping with the injured.

What with others taking care of answering the phones, as sheriff, Emma took the emergency calls. She took her cruiser out looking to help those attacked by the wolf as well as any other injuries or emergencies. She decided to leave Henry in the safety of the Sheriff's Station with Mary Margaret and the others who were going to stay behind to help calm and organize the people of Storybooke as seemingly everyone in town called in in various states of panic.

Emma took her cruiser, followed by some men that Mary Margaret had assured her could be trusted and they all begin searching, looking to help the injured. Luckily they had been able to get to Red before she seriously injured or killed anyone. There were some terrible wounds on a couple of people, a few broken bones, and some scrapes and bruises as well as a smashed up window at the diner. It could have been much worse or so Emma had been told by Henry and Mary Margaret as she learned bits and pieces of the story surrounding how Mary Margaret first met Red in the Enchanted Forest.

It was heading towards evening as Emma finally drives back to the Sheriff's Station after making multiple trips to and from the hospital with the injured and making sure that they were looked after properly. She also made sure that the hospital had everything they needed and the hospital, while busy, still seemed to be running fairly normally all things considered. Everyone may have their memories returned, but most of them still saw the importance of what they were doing and continued to take care of the injured. A few did leave, wanting to look for lost loved ones, but the ones that stayed were working hard. They were soon joined by others who were told by those at the Sheriff's Station that help was needed.

The entire contingent of nuns were there working at the hospital to help in any way they could. The Blue Fairy tried again to speak with Emma, most likely to continue their earlier aborted conversation. Emma had no desire to revisit it at the moment and quickly glanced away from her attempt at eye contact and left in search of more injured. The Blue Fairy let her go, but Emma still wonders at the calculation in that brief moment of eye contact, and knows that that was not the end of it.

Emma enters the Sheriff's Station with the men who had been following her around in the truck. They had acted some part rescue worker and some part guard, making her wonder if Mary Margaret gave them orders to watch over her. Emma shakes her head, ridding her mind of that thought. Emma immediately looks for Henry and finds him conked out on the sofa sleeping peacefully and she breathes easier. Sitting on the arm of the sofa, Emma brushes his hair from his eyes, before turning to those still answering phones.

"Any more emergency calls?" Emma asks, standing to retrieve a sandwich from a table laden with food.

The food was provided by three women who arrived spontaneously piled high with plates full of sandwiches and various other foods to help feed those working here. Emma takes a bite, barely tasting it, as she pretty much inhales the sandwich before picking up another, unable to remember the last time she ate or slept for that matter, she thinks, watching Henry.

"No," answers Archie. "Things seem to be settling down for the time being."

"Any news about Regina or Rumplestiltskin?"

"There were reports of Regina entering the Mayor's Mansion," Mary Margaret interjects, walking out of the office to join the two of them, "just before the magical cloud enveloped the town, but no one has seen her since. If she has her magic back she could be anywhere; if not she is still there. We sent some men to keep watch over the house in case she is spotted. Either way, whether she is there or not, that is our best option at the moment. Of Rumplestiltskin there has been no word."

"Emma," continues Mary Margaret as she steps close enough to see the dark circles under Emma's eyes, "you look awful. When was the last time you slept?"

Sighing, Emma thinks, trying to remember the answer to the question. "Two...no, three days ago. I think?"

"Oh Emma, you need to sleep. There is nothing else to be done here. Let's all head back home to the apartment. Henry, could probably do with a bed as well."

"How long has he been out?" asks Emma, looking back at Henry. "Did he eat something?"

Mary Margaret smiles at Emma's concern for Henry, placing her hand on Emma's arm.

"Yes, he ate just a little bit ago and then laid down and fell right to sleep."

"Sounds nice," says Emma, too tired to notice Mary Margaret's hand on her arm.

"Snow," says David, entering the room, causing Emma to pull away as she becomes aware of Mary Margaret's touch and they both turn towards him. "I was able to speak to Frederick and Abigail," reports David giving Emma a quick smile. "They are going to join with us in helping organize our soldiers and with keeping the people calm. And they will also join us for the meeting tomorrow."

"Good. I wasn't able to speak with Thomas or his father, but I got in contact with Ella and she will pass along the message for the three of them to join the council tomorrow. I think that is everyone."

"Council?" asks Emma raising her eyebrows questioningly, as she sits on the desk taking a bite from her second sandwich.

"We are going to have a meeting of our allies and our council tomorrow," says Mary Margaret, "to try and figure out a strategy for what to do about Rumplestiltskin and Regina as well as any thoughts on why we didn't return to the Enchanted Forest. We will see if anyone knows anything more about what the bottle of magic may have done."

"What about the Blue Fairy? She may be able to help us with Red," asks David, taking a look at the sleeping wolf still locked up in a nearby cell, "and maybe she will have learned more about the magic that was brought to this world, what to expect, and how we can use it to return home."

"Blue came by to look at Red earlier today, but they weren't able to do anything. She said she would join us at the meeting tomorrow though."

"Good," he sighs, running his hand through his hair before changing the subject. "Emma, you said you had my sword? I thought I might get it back."

"Oh, yeah," says Emma, looking sheepish, "I left it, in the cave, after the dragon. I was so worried about Henry that once I had the egg I came right back up."

"That's fine," says David, resting his hand on her shoulder for the briefest of moments before Emma even has a chance to react. "Of course, you should have thought only of Henry. I just want to get it back when we have a moment. Maybe tomorrow? After the meeting."

"That's fine," agrees Emma, a little anxious about the thought of being alone with David, but not seeing a way to get out of his very reasonable request.

"Alright," says, David glancing back to Mary Margaret, "Is there anything else that needs done at the moment?"

"Nothing," says Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret moves in close to David, putting her arms around him and looking into his eyes. Emma watches them hold each other. Her parents. These are her parents. She feels the panic rise inside of her again. Now that things are starting to calm down Emma's thoughts turn to what it means to have found them.

Emma has been looking for them for the whole of her adult life. It is from a drop of magic made from their love that she became the savior. A baby, minutes old, and they placed the weight of their world on her shoulders. They sent her away from them to fend for herself with no one, no one but a seven year old boy to look out for her.

Then another emotion, anger, joins panic, filling her. They were her parents and they should have done more; she would have been better off cursed to remain a baby for all time then to go through all she has endured. Alone. Abandoned. Emma fidgets, moving from side to side trying to release some of her anger. That motion is enough to break Mary Margaret's gaze and she looks away from David towards Emma.

"Except Emma needs to get some sleep," continues Mary Margaret, unaware of the emotions swirling inside of her, but pausing as she looks at Emma's face before finishing. "We were going to head home with Henry."

"I could do with some rest as well. And some food," says David smiling, "I will join you."

The panic and anger fills Emma's stomach, causing her to lose her appetite as it works its way all the way up to her throat and her breathing comes a little too quickly as panic and anger war with each other. Emma places the sandwich she realizes is still in her hand back on the table after having only taken one bite from it. Home. Alone with her parents. She fidgets again, looking down, and her eyes come to rest again on Henry. At least he will be there and sitting down beside him Emma again brushes the hair from his eyes.

"Alright, sleep sounds good." She leans over, shaking Henry who murmurs and wakes up a bit as he realizes who it is. "Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3: Conversation Overheard

**I made a slight change to the title. Apologies, if that should confuse anyone. This story was previously called just A Fight Worth Fighting and that wasn't quite working for me. Thanks again for the reviews and follows. **

* * *

Chapter 3 - Just Breathing, a Conversation Overheard, and Henry's Fear.

Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, and David enter the apartment. Impossibly, Emma is even more nervous and agitated then when they left the station. Henry is barely awake as Emma steers him around the door and into the living room while David speaks to the men that followed them home. The men decide they are going to sleep in the apartment below, which was found empty with the door open, so that they can take turns keeping watch over them.

The door closes behind the men and they are finally alone. Alone and in full awareness of who they are to each other. Father to daughter. Husband to wife. Mother to child. They all look at each other, glancing away. Making eye contact, but not holding it. Emma wants that contact, wants the knowledge reflected in their eyes, but at the same time is afraid to look.

"Well..." says David.

"We should get some sleep," interrupts Emma. "Henry?"

Henry looks around at the three, barely awake. He seems confused, no doubt feeling the tension, but not awake enough to understand it.

"Okay? Where should I..."

"Come and sleep in my room," Emma says, not wanting Henry out of her sight for another moment after almost losing him today and after being separated from him for most of the day while she took care of the town. She wants him near her so that she can know he is safe. "There is enough room until we can figure out...what we are going to do."

Emma cannot meet their eyes. Her parents. She glances up taking a quick peek at their faces. She can see the same desire that she has for Henry, to not let their child out of their sight for another moment, mirrored in their eyes. But she can't. She can't stay in the room with them. She can't take the intensity of it all. She is so tired that she feels almost light headed with exhaustion. She hasn't slept in three days. She has battled a dragon, broken the curse to end all curses, and seen her son's lifeless body laid out cold and unmoving and it has been too much. The thought of having any sort of meaningful moment, some sort of discussion about the past and the future with them right now, is just too much to bare. Just the thought of it almost brings her to tears.

"Goodnight," says Emma as she takes Henry's hand in hers. She just can't and so she flees up the stairs and into her room closing them out behind her.

******ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEON CEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma lays in her bed in the loft, her baby blanket tucked around her shoulders, watching Henry sleep. She tries not to think about Mary Margaret and David downstairs and the fact that they are her parents and the implication of what that means. She is tired enough that she succeeds, for the most part, and for a moment her thoughts are only of Henry. She is completely unable to believe that he is laying here beside her, alive, and that he is hers; that is all she can deal with at the moment.

She cannot believe it was only last night that he collapsed after taking a bite of the poisoned turnover. It seems like two lifetimes ago and yet at the same time it seems so visceral that she can feel the panic rising again at the simple thought of what had almost happened; she had almost lost him. Emma had spent last night in such a state of fear over the thought of losing him, that to see him laying here beside her, sleeping peacefully is just...overwhelming. Breathing. She never realized how much she took for granted simply breathing. She could watch him breathe all night long.

Emma puts her hand on his chest watching the rise and fall of his lungs. He is hers. After all that they have gone through together over the months since she has been in Storybrooke. After all that has happened between she and Regina. All the worry about how she was going to get custody of him and then having decided that she should not get custody. Deciding that this fight with Regina was harming Henry. Deciding she was going to walk away because it was what was what was best for him even though her heart was screaming in pain the entire time to never let him go. She had decided she was going to leave town. For him. Then with just one kiss, well and a fight with a dragon, he is hers. On this side of those actions it seems simple and yet miraculous.

Emma feels the weight of exhaustion pulling on her and finds herself blinking heavily. She fights to keep her eyes open as she watches her son sleep, watches him breathe, safe and breathing, but she can't. She is so tired that after three days of non stop tension, non stop fighting, she is able to relax just enough while watching her son breathe that sleep finally takes her and she joins him in some much needed rest.

******ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEON CEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma wakes to her stomach growling. It cannot be morning and yet she is starving after having only eaten a single sandwich yesterday; she wishes now that she had finished off the second. She looks at the clock. 2:13 A.M. Emma sighs as she considers whether or not she could just fall back to sleep. Her stomach growls again, louder this time, and she realizes that it is a lost cause; she is going to have to drag herself out of bed and find something to eat or she is never going to get back to sleep.

Emma sits up slowly, quietly, not wanting to wake Henry. She folds her baby blanket, pushing it under her pillow before grabbing a hoodie. She zips the hoodie up to keep off the chill and heads down the stairs to the kitchen. Emma opens the fridge, looking for something, anything, to quiet her hunger. She finds right at eye level, on a plate, the rest of her partially eaten sandwich from earlier, carefully covered with plastic wrap.

It is such a Mary Margaret thing to do that it almost brings tears to Emma's eyes. That is the thing, at least one of the many things that is making Emma crazy as the implications of all that has happened in the last day start to sink in. While after all this time Emma has finally found her parents, her mother, in some ways it feels like a loss; she has in a way lost Mary Margaret. She has lost the first person in years that she has let into her life in a true and meaningful way. She has lost her only friend.

This sandwich on a plate is something that Mary Margaret would do. She would know that Emma hadn't eaten enough, that she would wake up in the middle of the night hungry, and Mary Margaret would have left her a plate in anticipation of that need. Mary Margaret had done that for her more times then she can count.

Emma takes a deep breath, clearing her eyes, and removes the sandwich from the fridge, taking off the plastic wrap. Emma quickly devours the sandwich while just standing in the kitchen over the sink, not even bothering to sit down or turn on a light. Emma then opens the fridge and pours herself a glass of milk. Suddenly her ears perk up as she realizes she hears something. Murmuring. She hears wisps of quiet talking coming from Mary Margaret's room and what made her aware of it was she heard someone say her name in that way one's ears perk up when one hears their name even when spoken softly in a crowded room.

Emma moves towards the curtains surrounding Mary Margaret's room. She knows she shouldn't and yet at the same time her desire to hear what Mary Margaret and David are saying about her is enough to keep her moving. She stops just outside the curtain and listens.

"And did you see the look in her eyes when I hugged her? She seemed frightened," says Mary Margaret, "and yet angry at the same time."

"We did what we had to. We did it to give her her best chance," soothes David.

"But at what cost. Just knowing all that she has been through, and I only know a very small portion of it, is enough to make me crazy. She has put these walls up and she doesn't let anyone in and before...before we got our memories back...I thought, that finally, those walls were starting to come down..."

Emma is shocked listening to someone she considered her friend talking about her like this to David of all people. David who Mary Margaret had finally pushed out of her life after he treated her so badly. Emma knows that this is not David; Emma saw that today. This man was calm and confident and decisive and patient and kind. He had included her in everything they had done today, treating her as an equal whenever their paths crossed as they both went around helping out. He never pushed her, never tried to make Emma talk about anything more then what was at hand. Yet still. Still Emma cannot get that other man out of her mind as she listens to the two of them speak.

"And?" asks David.

"And she left. Without a word. She just took Henry and left. Now that we know who she is to us, I see those walls are all the way back up. What if she does that again? What if she runs?"

"She won't. You saw how hard she worked today even though she was completely exhausted. She stayed and she did her duty to the people. She is the savior. She came back to us and she will help us find a way to return to our world. Her destiny will be fulfilled. She will do what she is meant to do."

_What she is meant to do. Her duty. Her destiny._ Emma feels anger rising in her at what she is hearing. Mary Margaret thinks she is going to run and David expects her to do her duty. They expect her to be the savior. They expect her to save everyone and are worried she is going to run before she helps them.

That is all they care about and they have no right to expect anything from her. What does she know about being the savior? Everything that happened yesterday was a fluke. She didn't do anything. And the one thing she did do, slay a dragon, ended horribly because all it did was give Rumplestiltskin very powerful magic that he did God knows what with.

"Emma!?" cries Henry into the silence, panic in his voice.

Emma jumps hard, sloshing her milk, and steps back from the curtain around Mary Margaret's room. She looks up towards the top of the steps, towards Henry. His eyes go from panic to relief as he sees her standing there.

"You weren't here. I was afraid that you..."

Emma's face softens as she sees him, putting her finger to her lips; she quietly shushes him. She listens to the silence on the other side of the curtain, feeling the difference in its quality; Emma know that they heard him and were now listening for a response. She takes a few more steps backwards towards the stairs as Henry heads down towards her.

"Emma", says Mary Margaret, causing Emma's body to stiffen as her head snaps towards the voice. Mary Margaret is suddenly there standing in the space between the curtains; she searches Emma's face to see what she heard. Mary Margaret's face shudders as she no doubt sees the anger and resentment that Emma feels boiling under the surface and she looks away before finally quietly asking, "Emma, do you two need anything?"

"No," Emma answers, too quickly, too loudly, wincing as she tries to release the hard edge in her voice. "No, we're fine. I just wanted some milk. Thanks for the sandwich."

"Yes, of course," responds Mary Margaret looking up quickly to meet Emma's gaze. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"No...no we're fine. Thanks. Well..we are going to head back up. See you in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight, Emma. Goodnight, Henry."

Emma turns away from Mary Margaret towards Henry who is waiting on the stairs where he had stopped halfway down to watch them. She feels tears bristling in her eyes. Tears of anger and confusion. She fights them back, not wanting Henry to see her cry, glad that there is no light to reflect them.

******ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEON CEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma hands her glass of milk to Henry, giving him a slight smile as they enter the loft. He sits down on the edge of the bed and takes a sip from the cup. Emma removes her hoodie which is a little damp from the milk she sloshed on herself and she hangs it back up. After placing the cup on the side table Henry turns and looks up at Emma as she turns towards him.

"I didn't mean to scare you," says Henry, speaking quietly. "It was just when I woke up and you weren't here. I thought...that maybe you might have..."

That she might have left him, Emma realizes, looking into her son's eyes. Her son was afraid that she was going to leave him. The same fear she just heard expressed from Mary Margaret she is now hearing from her eleven year old son. He thinks she is going to run and run without him. This fuels her anger at Mary Margaret and David as well as her doubt in herself as she hears this thought repeated. Emma quickly moves towards him and kneels down; she takes his hands in hers before taking a deep breath.

"Henry. Listen to me. Listen," she says, speaking quietly. She looks briefly at the railing of the loft, worrying about being overheard by Mary Margaret and David, before looking back to Henry. Emma hesitates, trying to find the words to express what she is feeling. "I know that before," her eyes lose focus, as memories of Henry's lifeless body flash before her eyes, "I know that before...before you ate the turnover, I said I was going to go."

Emma looks into Henry's eyes; they are still slightly too wide with apprehension after waking up alone and Henry is clearly afraid of what Emma might say.

"But I need you to hear me now. I was wrong, Henry. I should never have tried to leave you. I want you to know that I was doing what I thought was best for you, but I was wrong. You were right. I was scared. I wasn't ready for the whole savior thing. I'm still not ready for that. But listen Henry, I now know that what is best for you, for both of us, is that we be together. That we do this together. Alright?"

Henry smiles big and bright. A smile that fills his whole face, lighting his eyes, and melting Emma's heart. He leans forward hugging Emma tight.

"Alright."

"And Henry," Emma continues, pulling back, all seriousness, "what I said in the hospital when you were...when you were...unconscious, I meant it, Henry. I love you. That means I am going to look after you. You are my son and I'm going to take care of you. I am never going to leave you and I am never going to let anyone take you away from me ever again."

"I love you too," Henry echoes his response from the hospital, once again hugging Emma tight.

"Alright," says Emma standing up, "now kid, it's time for you to go back to sleep."

Henry smiles sheepishly as he lays back, watching Emma pick up her milk and walk around the side of the bed. As Emma moves around the bed she notices Henry's bag on the floor near the stairs.

"Hey Henry, do you still have the book with you? In your bag?"

"Yeah?" Henry questions, sitting up again.

"I was just thinking that maybe I need to read up," responds Emma.

She does not want to upset Henry with her doubts about her parents and her desire to know more about these expectations David was speaking of, but Emma needs to learn more about the circumstances of her birth and her supposed destiny; she needs to learn why they thought giving her up was their only option.

"That's a good idea, Emma," answers Henry, unaware of her inner dialogue. "Read to me."

Emma looks up, smiling at the thought. She retrieves the book from Henry's backpack and gets into bed next to him, setting the milk on her side table. Emma flips through the book looking for the story of Snow White and Prince Charming. Henry seems content to allow Emma to choose the story as he moves closer, watching her look through the pages. Emma finally finds the story of Snow White and Prince Charming and begins reading out loud to her son, something she never thought she'd ever have the chance to do.

As she reads, Henry's breathing slowly evens out as he once again falls asleep. Emma quiets, taking a moment to again watch his slumbering figure and marvel again that he is hers. Emma pulls her baby blanket out from under her pillow and wraps it back around her shoulders as her eyes return to the book. She does not join Henry in sleep, but instead continues reading to herself, needing to know more and hoping to find answers to her doubts about her parents and herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Good Morning

**I really tried my best to keep this fic family focused and not allow too many external issues to enter into it; otherwise it would have gone long and this was my first time writing. Emma centric all the way. Thanks again for reading. I am completely ecstatic to be getting a new ONCE episode tomorrow as I am sure we all are, so happy watching, friends, countrymen, and so on and so forth. **

* * *

Chapter 4 – Good Morning, Mary Margaret and Ruby the Wolf.

"Good morning," says Mary Margaret. Emma hears the uncertainly in her voice, but she is still, clearly, very happy to see them as Emma and Henry troop down the stairs. Mary Margaret, who is standing in her normal place in the kitchen at the sink, smiles in welcome. A smile that leaves her face so quickly and so completely that Emma wonders if it was ever really there to begin with when she sees Emma holding a bag in her hand. All of the color drains from Mary Margaret's face as she turns white, dread in her eyes.

"Emma," says Mary Margaret, moving out of the kitchen and towards them. The fear in her voice is so strong that she seems to almost choke on it; a fear so visceral Emma flinches when she hears it. "Are you...are you going somewhere?"

"Yes!" Emma snaps as anger finds full force in her voice.

Emma has been up all night pouring through Henry's storybook looking for any explanation as to why her parents thought their only choice was to give her away. Much to her frustration she realized as she neared the end of the book that the explanation she is looking for was most likely in the pages she burned in Archie's fireplace unread months ago.

Reading the story of her parents falling in love and taking back their kingdom, even with all the difficulty and heartache they seemed to go through ended up making her even more angry. At least they were able to do it together, whereas Emma had been sent away to fend for herself. Alone. Abandoned. After reading their story, Emma had lain there all morning unable to sleep as she thought about all that had happened in her life.

She thought about how her parents were able to fight their fight together, whereas she, as 'the savior', was expected to do it alone. She lay there quietly stewing, forcing herself to wait until Henry woke before quickly packing a bag, completely disregarding his protests at their leaving.

Looking up, Emma sees Mary Margaret flinch at the anger she must hear in her voice, anger which was so harsh that it brings tears to Mary Margaret's eyes. Emma tries to hold onto that anger, but she cannot sustain it in the face of the abject fear on Mary Margaret's face.

"Henry, wait outside," Emma orders, not looking at him.

Henry looks up at Emma and seeing her expression, hesitates briefly, before quickly leaving the room with a parting glance at Mary Margaret.

"Emma," starts Mary Margaret, moving closer to stand in front of her, begging, "Emma, please don't leave. Please. Stay. We have only just found each other. After all this time. Please -"

"Stop," interrupts Emma, closing her eyes, unable to continue looking at the fear on Mary Margaret's face.

"Emma, I don't know what you heard David and I discussing last night, but we care about you...we care about you and we would never do anything to hurt -"

Emma's eyes fly open to look at Mary Margaret, daring her to finish that sentence .

"You would never do anything to hurt me!?" yells Emma, anger back in full force as she begins to move back and forth restlessly, trying to find words to express what she is thinking. "Do you want to know what I heard you talking about last night? I heard you talking to David, David the guy who hurt you and lied to you, I heard you talking to him about me. Behind. My. Back. Talking to him about me leaving, so I decided when I woke up this morning that I would just get it over with and fulfill your expectations."

"Emma -"

"Where is he anyways?" asks Emma abruptly.

Mary Margaret does not seem to want to allow this change of subject, but when she sees the look on Emma's face she answers the question.

"He woke up early this morning and decided to take some soldiers to look for weapons. They were going to raid Gold's shop to see what they could find. It seems that Gold has quite a collection of artifacts from the Enchanted Forest, but forget about that. Emma -"

"No, stop," Emma repeats, pacing back and forth, allowing the silence to build as Mary Margaret stands before her the fear so apparent in her eyes that Emma thinks for a moment Mary Margaret might pass out.

Finally Emma stops moving and looks Mary Margaret straight in the eyes.

"Henry and I aren't leaving town."

Mary Margaret stumbles as she nearly goes limp with relief at this declaration and it just makes Emma angrier, her eyes ablaze with it.

"We can't stay here."

"But Emma why?"

A thousand responses leap into Emma's mind at that question. Because you abandoned me. Because you placed the fate of the world on my shoulders. Because you expect me to be the savior. Because you expect me to fulfill some sort of destiny. Some sort of duty. And you abandoned me. You left me to fend for myself, a baby, alone in the world and yet you stand here saying you would never hurt me. If you only knew what I went through. What right do you have to ask anything of me? Who are you to me? Nothing. No one. But Emma doesn't say any of it. This conversation has already been too much for her and so Emma turns her back on Mary Margaret and takes a step towards the door.

"Emma, please," says Mary Margaret, softly this time.

Emma stops and tries to breathe through her anger, trying to calm herself. "Where is the meeting today?"

"The meeting?" asks Mary Margaret, confused again by the abrupt change of subject but again she answers the question anyways. "We are going to meet in the Town Hall around 2:00 P.M. It seems to be the most central -"

"Good. We will be there. I still need to know what is going on with Regina so that I can protect Henry."

"Emma," says Mary Margaret, putting her hand on Emma's shoulder trying to turn her back around, trying to meet Emma's eyes. Emma jerks away at Mary Margaret's touch and takes another step away from her.

"We will see you at the meeting," says Emma, coolly, evenly, and without looking back. And so Emma does what she always does she puts her walls all the way up; walls that while much thinner then they were months ago before she met Henry, before she met Mary Margaret, are still there, still solid, and still hers, and Emma leaves, slamming the door behind her as she hears the beginnings of a sob fill the silence created by her absence.

******ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEON CEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma and Henry drive in absolute silence to the Sheriff's Station. Emma can tell that Henry is worried and has questions about what just happened, but he does not voice them. He most likely does not want to relive the one word responses that Emma gave him when he protested this morning after she said they were leaving. The guilt is palatable in her after what she just did to Mary Margaret and yet the part of her that is still on fire with anger doesn't care and in some ways feels...satisfaction. That thought only fills her even more with guilt.

They park in front of the station and enter the building. Emma barks at the four men who followed her from the apartment telling them to wait in the hall or to go home. Emma has no desire to be surrounded by Mary Margaret's minions who she assumes will report on her movements, but if something were to happen, such as Regina showing up unannounced, they could be useful in protecting Henry. She gives them the choice to wait or go; they wait.

As they enter the main office, Emma sees Red's Granny laying on the sofa. She has nodded off while sitting up, clutching a crossbow in her hands. The wolf is peacefully asleep, laying on the cot as near to the bars, and to Granny, as the cell will allow. Emma almost decides not to wake her when Granny suddenly starts at their approach. She comes fully awake and quickly whips the crossbow up, pointing it at them.

Emma puts her hands up, stepping in front of Henry.

"Don't shoot. It's just Emma and Henry."

Granny blinks the sleep from her eyes. When she realizes who she is pointing her weapon at, she quickly lowers it and stands up.

"Oh, sorry. You sneaked up on me," says Granny, shaking her head to better clear it.

"It's alright. We are all a little bit on edge around here. It's understandable...I see you found your crossbow," remarks Emma, lowering her hands as she nods towards the weapon.

"Yeah. Your father had the idea of going on a little raid of Gold's shop to see what else he might have stashed away and lo and behold there she was. It feels nice to have my hands on a real weapon again."

"I bet," says Emma, giving her a half smile. She glances briefly at Henry as he plops down at a desk and opens his storybook; he begins leafing through its pages.

"So are you here to relieve me?" asks Granny, glancing at them both.

"Well actually, no, but I can if you need me too..."

"Well...it's just that it's getting about the time for the diner to open for the day and no one is there to open up, so I thought I should head over there to make sure people are fed. I know I am not really the proprietor of a diner, but I have been doing that for so long now it seems strange not to."

"It is going to take some time figuring it all out," agrees Emma, grimacing at how much of a complete understatement that is.

"Have you two eaten?"

"No," says Emma, looking to Henry. "Are you hungry, kid?"

"Yeah," says Henry, standing up, placing the storybook on the desk. "I'm hungry. We could have waffles and eggs and bacon. And...and waffles."

Just at that moment his stomach growls in agreement and Emma and Granny exchange smiles as Emma rests her hand on Henry's shoulder.

"You're always hungry," says Emma. She then looks back at Granny and considers whether she is willing to allow Henry to go with Granny to get food while she stays with Red. Emma thinks about it and decides she trusts Granny; she knows that Mary Margaret and David trust her and regardless of their issues that means something. "I could stay here with Red while you take Henry to go and get breakfast. You could take the guys loitering out in the hallway with you."

"Ah...well, Snow wouldn't want us to leave you unprotected," says Granny, looking away, not meeting Emma's gaze.

Emma tries not to scream at the confirmation that these men were, in fact, ordered to guard her as the anger that always seems to be boiling below the surface returns at the ridiculousness of Granny's statement. Her parents sent her away completely unprotected as a baby and now that she can more then take care of herself they assign a posse of guards to follow her around.

Emma suddenly thinks for the first time in a long time about the words she has always meant to say to her parents when she finally found them. Words she wanted to say to them for herself, words that spoke of her anger and hurt and her desire to hurt them in return, words she has repeated to herself more times then she can count. _I don't need you. I can take care of myself. I will be just fine._ And in this moment, Emma means those words and she realizes that she has found her parents; she could finally say those words to them after all this time.

None of that has to do with the conversation at hand or to do with Granny, so Emma takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Well I don't want to leave Henry unprotected either," says Emma, all seriousness as she meets Granny's gaze. "You'll look after him?"

"Yes," responds Granny quickly, meeting Emma's gaze, meaning it.

"Then take two of the men and leave the other two here."

Granny considers it for a moment, clearly trying to decide whether or not to argue, but Emma can tell that this seems more then reasonable to her.

"Alright. Sounds reasonable," says Granny, echoing her thoughts. "Then they can bring young Henry back later on."

"I'll come get him, once someone relieves me."

"That's fine. I'll watch over him until you come."

"Sounds like a plan," says Emma walking towards the hallway. She opens the door and looks towards her four guards. The four men's help yesterday with the injured and their general steadiness throughout that hectic day, as well as a whispered conversation with Mary Margaret where Emma was assured that they could be trusted, has earned a measure of trust between them.

"You," Emma asks pointing at one of the men, one she remembers from before, when he worked security at the hospital. "What's your name?"

"My name's Sleepy."

Of course it is.

"Well, Sleepy, I am going to take over watching Red for the time being so that Granny can head over to open up the diner. I want you and another one of these fine gentlemen to go with her and Henry and get some food. Have you eaten?"

"I could eat," says one of the others, the smallest of the four. Even smaller then Sleepy who is supposedly one of Snow White's dwarfs. Emma does not completely understand that, but regardless of the other man's size he looks like he could take care of himself in a fight.

"Good, and what is your name?"

"Percy."

"And I'm Ector," says the third guard, the clear largest of the four, a huge man with deep red hair and a full beard, who seems like he could snap a man in half with one hand, "and that is Dopey," he says pointing at the fourth man and Emma realizes that he is one of Snow's dwarfs as well even though he is also not small.

"He doesn't really talk much," continues Ector, "but don't worry he is a good dwarf to have in a pinch."

Ector and Percy. Sleepy and Dopey. Emma is surrounded by King Arthur's knights and Snow White's dwarfs and she almost laughs. For a moment she thinks everyone has gone crazy or she has gone crazy. She shakes her head and thinks of the flashes of memories from when she touched the storybook; she remembers knowing in that moment that this was real and not just insane.

Emma blinks, returning her thoughts to the here and now and the men waiting in front of her.

"Alright then, nice to finally know everyone's names. Since Percy is hungry, he can go with Sleepy here to help Granny look after Henry. And gentlemen you keep him safe," says Emma, deadly serious, looking both of them in the eyes.

"We will," they both respond, also meaning it.

"Emma," interrupts Henry, pulling her down to kneel in front of him, speaking quietly, "I don't want to go without you. I want to stay here with you."

Emma can see he is worried and she considers he may be thinking about the bag she packed this morning. He may be thinking about the bag that is still out in her car and how easy it would be for her to just to take that bag and her car and just leave. It hurts her to see that distrust where yesterday there had been so much trust; Emma's decision to leave the apartment must have scared him more then he was letting on. It seems that this on top of his scare from waking up alone last night has been too much.

Emma considers all of this for a moment before speaking. "Henry, it would be a lot of help if you went with them. You can take my bag over to the bed and breakfast and pick us out a room for tonight. If you still have availabilities that is?" Emma asks, looking to Granny.

"Of course," says Granny, confusion crossing her face as she most likely wonders why Emma isn't staying at her apartment. Thankfully she doesn't ask and instead looks to Henry before continuing. "We can take your mother's bag over and pick you out a room. We have two rooms that are connected by an adjoining door so you could have your very own room and still be close to your mom. What do you think about that, Henry?"

"Awesome," Henry says, smiling, seemingly reassured by what they both said, but Emma thinks mostly reassured by her request to take her bag over.

"Good," Emma says, relieved to see Henry's smile return. "I will be right over after someone relieves me. Save me some waffles."

Emma stands up and gives Henry a slight smile and his shoulder a quick squeeze before walking them out. She watches them retrieve her bag from her car before giving a quick wave to Henry as they drive off towards the diner.

******ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEON CEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma reenters the Sheriff's Station, very glad for a moment to be alone with her thoughts. She looks over, noticing the wolf, now awake, looking at her with half closed eyes. Emma grabs a desk chair and drags it towards the cell before sitting down.

"Well, Red. How are you this morning?" Emma asks, raising her eyebrows in question.

The wolf's ears flick forward as it lifts its head slightly at her question before returning its head to its paws. It continues to calmly lay on the cot in the cell, watching Emma.

"Well that is good to hear," continues Emma, taking the flick of the wolf's ears as a good sign. "I, on the other hand, am not having such a good morning or a good week rather."

Emma swivels her chair away from the wolf; she scoots back towards the desk and leans her arms onto it. Emma notices Henry's storybook still laying on the desk where he left it in his excitement over the prospect of waffles. Emma smiles thinking of Henry and then the smile slowly vanishes as her thoughts turn serious; her thoughts turn to Mary Margaret and their conversation this morning and to what she overheard Mary Margaret and David say last night.

Emma really wishes she had someone to talk to about all of this. Before yesterday she would have talked to Mary Margaret, but now, what with the awkwardness of finding out they are mother and daughter, that is no longer possible. The loss of that closeness hurts. Emma picks up the book and looks down at the cover; she thinks of the memories that flashed through her mind in the hospital, when she believed, finally, in the truth of the curse.

"I saw them," she says, speaking to the wolf because it's safe and Emma really needs to speak. "When I touched the book, I saw 'Snow White' and 'Prince Charming'. I saw them holding me. I felt myself in their arms. I saw the love in her eyes as she gave me to him, as she said goodbye. I heard her crying as we left her behind. Sobbing in...pain." Emma flinches as the memory of Mary Margaret's sobbing this morning mixes with this oldest memory, echoing in her ears.

"I watched him fight his way through hallways of soldiers cradling me in his arm, protecting me at all cost. Even to himself. I felt him place me in the wardrobe, kissing me on the forehead. Saying goodbye. Asking me to find them. Then darkness. Nothing but darkness as he shuts the door, leaving me inside. And I cry at being left alone. Wanting them back. Wanting to be in their arms again."

Emma's face softens, wistful. "I don't even know if they are real, these memories, I had to have been just minutes old. Then I think about everything that has happened to me between now and then. The foster families, 'the system', and all that that has meant for me. Getting tossed from home to home. Treated as nothing by a meal ticked or worse. Worse then you can imagine. Never having any one care for me. Look out for me. Love me. For all those years."

Emma's hands clench on the storybook and she feels her eyes smart as tears fill them as she considers the truth about her past and what might have been. If only. Then Emma's voice changes, hardening, as she speaks quicker, fast in her anger.

"Even then when David was kissing me goodbye, placing me in that wardrobe, he placed an expectation on me. 'Find us,' he said. I was just a baby. Not even an hour old. How could they do that to me? How could they place that kind of responsibility on me? I was born with the weight of the world on my shoulders. Now here they are; here we are. We have finally found one another after all this time and after everything that has happened they don't speak of what was lost, of what was taken from me, from us. No. They speak only of duty and responsibility and ask me to help them by being 'the savior'.

"But what right do they have to ask this of me? I don't even know if I can be the savior even if I wanted to. I mean who am I. I am just me. Just Emma. It is all so confusing. I knew Mary Margaret who has been so good to me, who took me in when I had no where else to go, but I don't even know if she is that same person anymore. Then there is David who I could tell, even before, was a good man, but he hurt Mary Margaret so badly. And now I am just supposed to accept that he is this whole different person.

"I just don't know how to deal with any of this. It's too much. I have spent my whole life being angry at my parents for abandoning me, for just leaving me to fend for myself on the side of a highway no less, and now it seems that none of that is true. Then there are these new memories of being held in their arms as they tried to protect me from the curse. I wish there to be truth in those memories, that they wanted me, but I don't even know if any of that's true either - "

"Emma, they're true."

Emma jumps and drops the storybook. She knocks her chair to the floor as she stands and reaches for the gun at her hip, turning towards the voice behind her. Emma is stunned to see Ruby, not Red the wolf whom she has been speaking so candidly with, but Ruby the woman, just standing there, in the cell, where moments ago there had been a huge black wolf.

"Don't shoot. It's just Red," says Ruby, raising her hands with small quirk of a smile, echoing Emma's earlier comment to Granny.

"Ruby!" cries Emma, taking her hand from her gun, letting it fall back into the holster, as she steps towards the cell. The shock of seeing Ruby standing there where moments ago there had been a gigantic black wolf causes Emma's head to spin. Ruby really is a wolf. She knew it was true, but knowing it and actually seeing the wolf one moment and the girl the next is a whole different thing.

"Emma," continues Ruby turning serious, more serious then Emma has ever seen her before, "your memories are true."

Emma goes still as she realizes the implication of what Ruby just said. Ruby had just heard everything that Emma had said about her parents, about her memories, about her anger, and about her fear. Ruby saw Emma crying. Tears that still stain her face. Emma hangs her head, wiping at her eyes, as she shifts on her feet, not knowing what to say in response.

"Emma, if I may say something?" asks Ruby. "Here, sit down for a moment," she continues waving Emma towards her overturned chair.

Emma hesitates, trying to think about what she has just said in front of arguably, at least according to Henry's storybook, Snow White's closest friend. Eventually she picks the chair up and places it back in front of the cell. She sits down, facing Ruby who in return sits as well, taking the place on the cot that Emma last saw occupied by the wolf.

"Emma, I want to tell you the story of how Snow and I met, how we became friends."

Emma quickly returns to her feet, pacing, having no desire to hear Ruby defend Mary Margaret.

"Emma. I am not going to try and tell you your feelings aren't justified. I won't defend Snow and James to you," says Ruby returning to her feet as Emma did. "You have every right to be angry."

"Well thanks for your permission," spits Emma, still unable to stop pacing, not wanting to hear it.

"Please hear me out. I would like to tell you this story, my story. If I may?" says Ruby again, calmly, motioning with her hand, asking Emma again to sit. Hearing the gentleness in Ruby's voice causes Emma to stop pacing and meet Ruby's eyes. Emma sees no judgment there, only a kindness, a gentleness that is different then the old Ruby...less hard. Emma sits as she waves her hand, giving Ruby permission to continue.

Ruby returns to her place on the cot, but hesitates in the telling of her story and instead starts by asking a question. "What do you know about me?"

"Well...I know you are a wolf, Little Red Riding Hood," Emma smiles, a smile Ruby returns, and then Emma hesitates not wanting to hurt Ruby. "I know what Henry's storybook says, that you didn't know you were the wolf and you...killed people. You killed someone you loved."

"Yes," a faraway look enters Ruby's eyes as she looks through her, "I did. I killed someone I loved very much. His name was Peter. We were going to run away together and like you said, I didn't know I was the wolf and so one time when we were together...I changed...and he died. I killed him."

Emma sees the pain flash cross Ruby's face and she reaches out to touch her hand in comfort, but stops, unable to finish the gesture because it suddenly reminds her of taking Mary Margaret's hand here in this very cell. That reminder causes a flash of pain to pass through Emma's chest as Emma again thinks of Mary Margaret sobbing this morning as she left the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Ruby's eyes snap back to hers at the aborted gesture and Emma gives what she hopes is a sympathetic smile instead. Ruby watches her and then returns it a moment later.

"I am telling you this to tell you what happened after that. After I killed him, after I found out I was the wolf, I thought that my life was over. I thought I was worthless. I thought that I had no purpose anymore. I had nothing worth living for. I wanted to die and then...then there was Snow. She held me and she comforted me. She held me as I alternated between screaming and sobbing in anger and grief. She helped me to not want to die.

"Then when I finally was able to pick myself up again. Snow gave me a purpose. She let me join her in her fight against the Evil Queen. I helped she and James take by their kingdom. I sat on her council. I became part of her family. And I had a purpose again and it was good. It was a worthy purpose. Protect my kingdom. Protect my queen. Protect my family. I would do anything for them. For Snow and James.

"They accepted me as I was; they trusted me. And it was good. That did not take away from the pain of what happened, of what I did, killing all those people, killing Peter. That pain will always be with me, but what happened after, with Snow, was good and it can be good for you too. You said you have been through a lot, worse then I can imagine, and I am so sorry that that happened to you. But Emma, don't let that hurt and pain stop you from the good that you can have now."

Emma considers what Ruby is saying and she knows, logically, that she is right. That regardless of all that has happened to her in her life that she should not let it get in the way of what she could have now with Henry, with Mary Margaret, with David, but the pain is still so raw inside of her.

It is an open wound that has been left to fester for twenty-eight years. She has been so angry at her parents for so long and she doesn't know how to move past it. Part if her wants this family thing so badly that it hurts, while another part of her is so scared that it stops her from even thinking straight. She has been hurt enough in her life and she is still so very angry.

"And another thing," says Ruby, interrupting Emma's musings, "about what happened to me with Peter. My Granny knew I was the wolf and she thought she could protect me by keeping it from me. All of those people would still be alive today if Granny had just told me that I was the wolf. I am not saying this to blame Granny, she and I have had that conversation, I am saying this because that taught me one thing; it taught me that being honest about what is important is always the way to go and this is important. Talk to them, Emma. I am sure Snow and James are just as hurt and confused as you are. Talk to them," Ruby repeats holding Emma's gaze as Emma considers her words.

Emma feels the tension building as Ruby waits for her to respond. Emma wants to give Ruby the answer she wants. She wants to open up to her about her thoughts, her anger, her fears, and after a few moments of tense silence she gives in in the face of Ruby's patience.

"Ruby, I -"

"Red?"

The tension breaks, as Ruby looks away, causing Emma to blink hard as she turns to look and see who has interrupted them. It is Doc here to check on Ruby's injuries and his entrance is enough to break the moment, distracting both Emma and Ruby as the eye contact breaks between them. Emma watches as Doc rushes over, greeting Ruby, happy to see her once again a woman and not a wolf. Ruby tries to reestablish eye contact with Emma, but she looks away, and the moment passes and just like that Emma's walls are back up in full force, her face impassive.


	5. Chapter 5: Friend and 'Family'

**For me, it has always made sense that Emma would be very angry at her parents for what happened because even though they did do it because it was their best choice, her best chance, it did really and truly harm her. Placing Emma and Snow in fairytale land on the show, did force them to rely on each other, but i do hope that at some point they go back to some of those anger, abandonment, resentment issues that they hinted at in the conversation between Emma, Snow, and Charming in Ep 201. **

**Just so no one wonders, as I said before no shipping going on here, just family angst, with some Snow/Charming that is incidental only to them being Emma's parents. And my intention here is to not work on any issues with the characters outside of the family: Emma, Snow, Charming, and Henry. Thanks again for the follows and reviews. **

* * *

Chapter 5 – Snow's Friend Red and Emma's You Know 'Family'.

Emma stands near the wall in the Sheriff's Station as the discussion continues on whether or not it is safe to let Ruby out of the jail cell. After calling Mary Margaret and, of course, Granny to tell them that Ruby had transformed back, Doc had checked Ruby over and found that her injuries were nearly healed. There seemed to be no permanent damage from her extra time spent as a wolf though Ruby still seemed pretty exhausted from her ordeal; otherwise she was back to her old self.

The general consensus of everyone present seems to be that in light of all that is going on in town it might be better to err on the side of caution and keep Ruby locked up. At least until they are sure that this transformation is permanent,.

"Red," says Mary Margaret, standing at the center of the discussion, having listened to the thoughts of everyone around her, "what was happening when you transformed back? Maybe if we understood that better, we could be more sure that this is permanent."

Ruby's eyes quickly meet Emma's, glancing away and back to Mary Margaret before answering.

"Well...I was the wolf and I don't really remember much about that, just flashes like before, but then Emma came in this morning..."

Ruby looks again to Emma who was intently watching her, worried about what she might say. At Ruby's glance everyone else in the room including Mary Margaret turns to look at her as well, causing Emma to drop her head; she hooks her thumbs in her pockets and stares at her feet, not wanting to make eye contact with those around her. Ruby looks away and back to Mary Margaret and everyone including Emma looks back at Ruby as she begins to speak again.

"...and it seemed like I could understand her. Emma started talking to me, and well, all of the sudden I was listening and I realized, I knew...I understood what she was saying. Then I felt like I wanted to answer her back and I was concentrating on that so badly, wanting to be a person so I could answer her...and then I just was. It was like when I was in the Enchanted Forest, how with practice, I was more aware as the wolf and able to control it; it was like Emma's talking to me made me remember myself."

"What were you talking about?" asks Mary Margaret, looking at Emma and then back to Ruby after Emma puts her head down, again not responding and not meeting Mary Margaret's gaze.

"Well..." starts Ruby looking to Emma whose head shoots up as Ruby begins speaking.

Emma quickly shakes her head no, requesting as clearly as she can for Ruby to not tell Mary Margaret what they discussed. Emma notices Mary Margaret once again looking at her and immediately stops shaking her head. They both look back at Ruby who hesitates and in that moment Emma comes to a decision. She removes her fingers from her pockets and steps forward, speaking into that hesitation. She looks away from Ruby towards Mary Margaret, wanting to do anything to turn the conversation away from what she and Ruby discussed.

"I think we can let her out," says Emma.

"What? Why do you say that?" says Mary Margaret, turning fully towards Emma and taking a step closer to her. Emma sways back and is just able to stop herself from stepping away; the flash of pain in Mary Margaret's eyes lets Emma know that she saw the desire for distance regardless of Emma's attempt at hiding it.

Earlier when Mary Margaret entered the station, she had tried to corner Emma, no doubt wanting to continue this morning's conversation. Luckily for Emma, Mary Margaret was distracted by everyone speaking to her all at once about Ruby and her transformation. Emma had responded to her attempt at conversation by turning away, retreating towards the wall. Mary Margaret instead had gone and spoken to Ruby, no doubt happy to have her closest friend back, while all Emma could think, watching them talk and laugh, was that she had just lost hers. Though part of her had also been thankful for the distraction because she had had no desire to have it out with Mary Margaret, here, in front of such a large group of people.

Emma returns her thoughts to Mary Margaret's question, as Mary Margaret continues to watch her.

"Well if it is like Ruby said, if it feels like it did in the 'Enchanted Forest' and she feels in control of it then let her out. You trusted her then, so why wouldn't you trust her now?" Emma says this calmly, defiantly, clearly, speaking of trust and therefore not just of Ruby. "Besides, she should be at the meeting. She was on your council was she not? In your world?"

"Yes," says Mary Margaret, "she was on the council in _our_ world." An edge to Mary Margaret's voice as she seems to dislike Emma's use of the word 'your' as if they are not part of the same world. Mary Margaret takes a deep breath and Emma can see her trying to reign in her agitation as she continues with the conversation at hand. "So you think it will be safe?"

Emma looks at Ruby, really considering her answer.

"Yes, I do. I trust Ruby. We can send an extra guard with her, with the silver, if that will make everyone feel better about it; if anything happens, we can take her down."

"That is a good idea," says Ruby, looking at Emma before settling her gaze on Mary Margaret. "I am tired anyways, Snow. How about you let me sleep until the meeting, here, in the jail cell, and if I haven't transformed again by that time then I come to the meeting, with a guard, as Emma suggests?"

"And we don't need to use the silverware this time," says Granny. "I have my crossbow now and whomever is watching Red can borrow it. I have silver tipped bolts for just this purpose and they will take her down no problem."

A pained expression flashes on Granny's face while taking of having to harm Ruby, but her expression is, in the end, all steel and Emma knows she will do what has to be done.

"Good," says Mary Margaret, seeing agreement to this plan in those around her, "It's a plan." She turns towards Emma, clearly a change of topic in mind, "Emma, may I speak with you? Privately?"

Emma hangs her head, shoving her hands back in her pockets, not answering and not meeting Mary Margaret's eyes. The tension begins building in the room along with Emma's desire to answer, emphatically, stubbornly, no, having no desire to speak to Mary Margaret privately at the moment.

"Snow," says Ruby.

Both Emma and Mary Margaret's eyes snap towards Ruby, as she leans forward, putting her arms through the bars of the cell, giving a small shake of her head to Mary Margaret as if to say leave it till later. Emma is grateful for the intervention, but the tension in the room continues to build as all these people stare, looking from Emma to Mary Margaret to Ruby and back again.

Mary Margaret continues to look at Ruby, reading her expression before returning her gaze to Emma's. Emma meets that look before Mary Margaret again takes a quick glance at Ruby and Emma sees understanding flash in Mary Margaret's eyes. Emma knows that Mary Margaret is now aware that she and Ruby were discussing her and their situation.

"Well," says Emma, again desperate to change the subject as panic rises in her at the thought that Ruby might tell Mary Margaret what they had discussed, "we should figure out that guard thing and someone needs to sit with her now. I am going to head over to the diner to have breakfast with Henry."

Mary Margaret holds Emma's gaze for a moment before nodding. She turns away from her, this time allowing the change of subject, but Emma can tell by the look in her eyes that she is just waiting to get Ruby alone to question her. Emma watches Mary Margaret walk away towards the office, followed by the others, as they all discuss setting up a watch and guard for Ruby.

Emma then turns towards Ruby, stepping close to the cell. She grips the bars as Ruby sits down on the cot and Emma whispers to her quickly, insistently. "Ruby, please don't tell Mary Margaret what I said, please. It will just make everything worse."

Emma glances up noticing Mary Margaret watching them from the office before turning back to Ruby and Emma sees that Ruby is aware of it as well. Looking back Emma winces at the look of determination in Mary Margaret's eyes.

"Emma. You have to understand something. Like I said, I would do anything for Mary, and Mary, Snow, she is my closest friend and my queen, for that matter, and if she insists I will answer her."

Emma's stomach drops out as her mouth falls open, eyes wide, as she tries to take in what Ruby has just said. Queen. Emma looks at Mary Margaret, standing there confidently, still watching them with that look of absolute determination on her face. Emma is unable to truly consider the implications of what Ruby has just said. Her queen. Emma remembers Ruby saying she would do anything to protect her queen, but she really hadn't thought about what Ruby had meant what with everything else they had been discussing.

Emma had not thought at all about the fact that Ruby had been talking about Snow White, meaning Mary Margaret. Her queen. It just seems insane to her. Emma feels like she is living with a bunch of crazy people at the moment. She turns again to Ruby as she tries to come to grips with what was just said and still find a way to convince Ruby to not tell Mary Margaret.

"This is the real world though, Ruby. There are no kings and queens here."

"Emma, listen," Ruby continues, dismissing that comment. "I want the two of you to talk about it together and I will tell Snow that. Like I just said, she is my closest friend and like you just said, even if it was said only in an attempt to distract her, Snow does trust me. Most likely she will not insist, but if she does then I am going to tell her."

"But this is private," Emma growls in frustration, "between us, she can't ask you to tell her this. It's private," Emma repeats almost whining, "just between she and I."

"Then talk to her," says Ruby, heatedly this time, glancing at Mary Margaret who is still unashamedly watching them whisper from across the room. "Don't ask me to get in between the two of you."

Emma hangs her head, still unable to comprehend having that conversation with Mary Margaret, but she knows Ruby is waiting, needing a response this time.

"Emma," starts Ruby, quietly this time, calmly. Emma raises her head before quickly dropping it again. She again hears kindness in Ruby's voice, a kindness with no edge that is just so very different from the old Ruby. "Snow cares for you. Even when she was Mary Margaret, she loved you like family, even then. That has not changed. That you are, in fact, family -"

"Stop," says Emma, exhausted with this conversation, unable to deal with another person speaking of family.

Emma still does not meet Ruby's eyes, the tension completely apparent in the rigidness of her posture as she grips the bars of the cell leaning her head against them. Emma stands there as long silent moments pass between them, as everyone else continues to discuss the plans for Ruby, and Mary Margaret continues to watch.

She finally looks up and meets Ruby's gaze. "I will talk to her, just give me some time. Please?"

Ruby looks at Emma and whatever she sees there, most likely frustration twinged with desperation and yet sincerity because Emma said that she would speak to Mary Margaret and because she said it, she meant it. Emma knows she cannot continue to avoid this forever and what Ruby sees there must have been enough for her for the moment because she agrees.

"Alright. I will tell her that you want our conversation to remain between us, for now, but please, Emma, speak to her."

**ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEON CEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

After leaving the station, Emma joins Henry at the diner as he happily munches his way through waffles and bacon. Emma just picks at her food, barely able to eat even though she knows she should be hungry. Granny had returned quickly from the Sheriff's Station to look after her patrons after assuring herself of Ruby's safety.

After breakfast Emma and Henry spend part of the morning settling in at the inn as well as finding some clothes for Henry. Everything of his is still at the Mayor's Mansion, which has been deemed to dangerous to enter, especially after the report from this morning that lights were spotted on in some of the rooms during the night.

Henry had nothing but the clothes on his back and the few things in his backpack. Candy bars and comic books are not much use when clean clothes are what's needed, so Emma and Henry spend the morning getting various necessities such as clothes and tooth paste and whatever else they need now that they will be staying at the inn.

They also did a quick patrol around town still followed by the truck and their guards. There was some minor damage to some houses around town, broken windows and such, as well as small fire in another house. Emma called Geppetto to help the families with their broken windows. The fire had been quickly taken care of by the fire department, which Emma had spoken to yesterday asking them to please continue to stay on call for the town, and they, thankfully, did as she asked. She is not sure if they did as she asked because she is the sheriff or because she is the savior and Emma finds that disconcerting, but regardless, they did it and were able to react to the fire quickly.

Other then these few minor incidents things have been surprisingly quiet around town considering. Emma and Henry also stopped at the hospital to check things over there. Dr. Whale gave Henry a quick check up, declaring that Henry was fine, if still a bit tired, and that there seemed to be no ill effects from his time under the sleeping curse.

It had been a quiet morning and it had been nice to just spend it with Henry even though they were doing everyday mundane things. It was nice. Emma had never been able to just spend time like that with him and it lifted her spirits to hear him chatter away about all the different people and which character they are from his book. The lightheartedness of his excitement is infectious and really seeing him happy and safe helps a lot to alleviate some of the stress Emma has been feeling since she found out the truth. The truth that everyone in town is a fairytale character. The truth that Mary Margaret and David are her parents. The truth that she really is the savior just like Henry has been saying for months.

At about half past eleven, Henry had finally talked himself out and fallen asleep on Emma's bed at the inn where they had returned earlier with their supplies and Henry's new clothes. He still seemed so exhausted from his ordeal and just tired, in general, from all the excitement of the last two days; Emma was glad he was able to get some rest.

While Henry slept, Emma showered and got ready for the day, something she had not been able to do this morning what with leaving the apartment so abruptly. After checking to find Henry still fast asleep, Emma decides to head down to the diner for some food. Emma is about to leave when she stops and looks back at her son. She walks back towards the bed and stands over him. She again watches him sleep, but this time is worried that he may be scared if he wakes alone, again, and Emma doesn't want that.

Emma has a thought and turns away to look through their things for the two walkie talkies that used to belong to Graham. As she rummages through her bag, she comes across her baby blanket and pauses before pulling it out. Emma takes a moment to play with the ribbon, sketching her name with her finger. This is her baby blanket. It was given to her by her parents. It was given to her by Mary Margaret and David. Her only artifact from her past life.

The implication of what the blanket means is overwhelming because it is nothing less then tangible proof of her parent's love and care. She has carried it around with her her entire life. It has followed her through everything that has ever happened to her and even now sleeping with it brings her comfort.

Emma looks down and notices the walkie talkies. She grabs them from the bag, shoving her blanket back inside and the thoughts that came with it. Emma turns both walkie talkies on and leaves one on the bed with Henry while clipping the other to her belt. Only then does Emma exit their rooms. She stops and speaks to Sleepy. Part of her is still annoyed at learning they had been asked to guard her, but she can tell they take their duty seriously, and so for Henry's sake she is willing to accept it, as gracefully as she can.

Emma speaks to them, this time asking Sleepy, Percy, and Ector to stay with Henry while she takes Dopey, the quiet one, and Emma is looking for some quiet, with her down to the diner. After barely eating breakfast this morning, Emma is starting to get hungry and still Emma hesitates, opening the door again to take another look at Henry sprawled out on her bed, his arm over his eyes. As she looks at her son one of the men speaks, Percy, and he again insists that they will keep Henry safe and Emma looks at him believing it.

As Emma heads down the hall followed by Dopey, she is surprised to see August near the door to his room, dropping a bag in the hallway. Noticing her, he straightens and smiles.

"August!" cries Emma, realizing she had not thought about him once in all the commotion of the past day. "How are you? I am so glad to see you back to your old self."

"Emma, I'm good. I am glad to see you survived," he said smiling again. "And thank you," he says, turning serious, "thank you for breaking the curse. You saved my life."

"Took me long enough."

"Ha. Maybe, but you came through when it counted. You were the savior, like I said." Emma winces at August's mentioning her being the savior and glances away from him. August must have noticed her reaction because he asks, concern evident in his voice, "How are you, Emma?"

Emma looks over, seeing that he really wants to know and is not just asking out of politeness. She runs her hand through her hair and answers him truthfully.

"Well it has been a rough couple of days what with all that is going on in town and with my, you know, 'family'. But I've got Henry now," she says looking towards the room where Henry is sleeping, safe and hers, "and that has been nice," she finishes, thinking again about how nice it had been to spend the morning with him.

"Hey, do you want to come in for a minute?" asks August, bringing her back from her thoughts of Henry and looking meaningfully at Dopey standing near the wall listening to them. "Have a drink? I am just packing up my stuff. Going to head over to my father's now that he has his memories back."

Emma looks up giving him a slight smile. "A drink sounds great."

Emma enters his room and August closes the door behind them. He gestures for her to sit down at the desk, which she does, before he rummages around in a box and brings out a good bottle of whiskey .

"Nice," says Emma as he walks over and pours them each a glass before leaning back on the edge of the desk.

"Sorry, no ice."

"That's fine," says Emma, picking up the drink and taking a small sip, savoring the taste of good whiskey.

"So what's being going on? With your, you know, 'family'? inquires August, copying her earlier cadence and giving Emma a slight smile.

Emma looks up and seeing the smile, returns it. She again sees August's real interest in her response, so Emma runs her hand through her hair after taking a big swallow of her drink and answers him truthfully.

"It is just so difficult. I mean my whole life I have been so angry at my parents for abandoning me and now I find out Mary Margaret is my mother. It is like they expect me to just let all of that anger go and be one big happy family. It is too much and that is not even mentioning the whole savior thing."

"I know how you feel."

"No, you don't," retorts Emma, without thinking, looking away. Then she quickly looks back at August who has raised his eyebrows, clearly asking her to think about it. "Wait, you do know. Don't you? They sent you through the wardrobe too," she says, leaning forward in her chair, watching him, realizing that he is the only person who has even the tiniest idea what she is going through and Emma finds comfort in that.

Emma leans back in her chair, considering the similarities in their story as she puts her head back, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"They expected too much of you too," she says. "Just convince me that everyone is a fairytale character. Like that's going to be easy. I mean it's crazy."

"Or not so crazy. Pinocchio here remember."

Emma gives a short laugh, smiling again.

"Riiight. How could I forget what with the whole turning into a giant puppet before my eyes?"

"Honestly, how could you?" August laughs.

They both laugh together and as the laughter ends it leaves an easy silence between them. They both sit their quietly sipping on their drinks. Emma then sees August turn thoughtful, no longer looking at her, but through her, as he fiddles with the drink in his hand.

"Though you at least did what they asked of you. You found us. You broke the curse. I was supposed to look out for you, help you believe, and I didn't do either of those things."

"Hey," says Emma leaning forward in her chair, causing his eyes to snap back to hers. "You were just a kid and you came back when it mattered. You tried to get me to believe."

"And that went really well," August says, snorting.

"Well, I wasn't much help, was I? Like I said, it's crazy."

"Pinocchio," August says in a sing song voice, pointing back at himself.

Emma laughs at his expression and seeing her laugh August laughs in return. They sit there quietly, again taking small sips of their drinks; August once more turns thoughtful, looking at Emma.

"I am sorry though, Emma, for leaving you," August finally says, then speaking quickly, not letting Emma respond. "You had it worse then me. I, at least, knew that my father loved me and sent me away because he thought it was what was best for me. I may not have agreed with his decision or the way he went about it, but it was good to know that he, at least, loved me. You didn't even have that. You thought they just left you to die on the side of the road. You thought they didn't want you."

Emma flinches at August's mention of her being left to die on the side of the road, because he is right, that is exactly what she had thought.

"They did want you though, Emma. You should have seen how happy they were when they announced they were pregnant with you. They set up the most wonderful nursery with shelves stuffed full of toys. They commissioned my father to make the most beautiful cradle for you with this amazing mobile with little glass unicorns. It was really a lovely room."

It is disconcerting for Emma to hear August speak about this real room, a room and a world that only exists for Emma in brief flashes of memory, memories of shelves and toys and a tree with a door. Thinking of those memories, makes Emma think again of the part of those memories that is strongest, clearest. Emma held in their arms. Safe in their arms.

To remember that feeling of safety in their arms and to hear someone speak of these parents who wanted her and prepared for her coming with such care is such a contradiction to her actual experience as a child and to what she had thought about her parents for so long that it just doesn't seem real. It is now her turn to get that faraway look in her eyes as she looks through August into the past and what might have been if not for the curse.

"I am trying," Emma finally says, meeting his gaze. "I don't want to hurt them. I just...I just don't know how to do this whole 'family' thing."

"I know."

Emma's stomach decides that this would be the perfect moment to growl, causing them both to laugh.

"Well," says Emma standing awkwardly, finishing off her drink and setting the now empty glass on the desk, "I am going to head down to the diner for some food before this whiskey on an empty stomach starts getting to me. I will leave you to your packing."

"Alright," says August, opening the door for her.

Emma turns back towards him after entering the hallway and looks at him.

"Good luck with your father."

"Good luck with your, you know, 'family'," August says, again with a slight smile.

"Thanks, I will see you around and thanks for the drink," Emma responds, returning the slight smile before heading for the stairs and the diner.


	6. Chapter 6: The Council

**I am not sure that I think Emma would be angry at August for the whole going through the wardrobe thing. It was not his choice. And I could easily see how it would not occur to her that her parents didn't know that he went through. There is just so much that has happened and ****I would think ****that would be low on the list of priorities of things for them to discuss. I do think that Snow and Charming should be angry at Geppetto, the Blue Fairy, and Jiminy for not telling them that the wardrobe took two. I get why all of those characters did what they did, but I do think they, in the end, made the wrong choice by lying about it. That is an external issue though, outside of the family. **

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Royal Family and the Council.

Emma sits in the diner eating her second helping of pie, not apple, but rather some sort of sugary, red goo, that the waitress had said was called 'strawberry rhubarb', whatever that was. It was warm and sugary and good and Emma really needed it, so she had a second slice. Henry had joined her moments later. Hungry. Again. The two of them sit and talk; Emma feeling much better after having a good meal and after the fairly calm morning spent with her son.

As they eat, Emma starts to see small groups of people outside moving down the street in a constant trickle towards the Town Hall. They are most likely hoping their leaders will come out and speak to them after the council meeting, looking for reassurance and for information.

After finishing up their food, Emma and Henry leave the diner and walk towards the hall that is surrounded by a growing crowd of people. As they enter the courtyard, once again Emma notices that the people around them are watching her, whispering. Luckily no one tries to stop them as Emma places a firm grip on Henry's shoulder, keeping him in front of her where she can see him. With a determined expression on her face, their four guards surround them, pushing through the crowd around the hall and the crowd gives way, again with whispers of the savior following in her wake.

Emma enters the hall with Henry and sees Mary Margaret standing to the side of the room talking quietly to Ruby; she shutters at the thought of what they might have discussed. Emma's eyes glance off of Mary Margaret's and look to Ruby; Ruby gives her a quick genuine smile which seem to say everything is fine. Emma sighs with relief and then notices the pained expression on Mary Margaret's face when she sees it.

Emma then looks down at her feet guiltily. She notices Henry looking at her and she gives him a pained smile; this causes him to frown in sympathy. He then responds by taking her hand and pulling her down the aisle towards the front of the hall. Emma has met about half of the people here and the ones she doesn't know look familiar from seeing them around town.

She sees, of course, Ruby and Granny, as well as all seven of the dwarfs, including Sleepy and Dopey, who take their place with the rest sitting in a row together. There is Ashley and Sean and Sean's father, Mitchell, as well as oddly enough, Kathryn sitting with the gym teacher from the school, the same man who found Kathryn's car when she went missing. There are about a dozen others here as well that Emma has seen around town, but never had cause to speak to. Emma gives them all a smile and a nod as she and Henry take a seat.

A few minutes later the Blue Fairy enters the hall followed by three nuns. One of them whispers to the Blue Fairy who reluctantly gives permission to the nun who then breaks off to go and sit next to Leroy, or as Emma has been told, Grumpy. Grumpy the dwarf. Emma shakes her head as she turns from Grumpy and the nun to watch the group of fairies as they take a seat on the other side of the aisle.

The Blue Fairy looks towards Emma meeting her gaze, her expression unreadable, but it is enough to make Emma uncomfortable. The fact that it makes her uncomfortable annoys Emma, so she keeps her eyes locked with the Blue Fairy in a silent war of wills. The Blue Fairy gives in first and turns away as Mary Margaret joins David at the front and David begins speaking.

"We wish to thank everyone for coming," starts David, glancing at Mary Margaret. "We are here to discuss what to do about Regina and Rumplestiltskin and to see if anyone has any thoughts on the purple haze."

"I heard that the purple cloud was caused by a bottle of magic that the savior gave to Rumplestiltskin," starts Mitchell, Sean's father, accusation in his eyes as he looks towards Emma, who tenses up as everyone in the room looks towards her as well.

"That's true," says Mary Margaret quickly, coming to Emma's defense. "Rumplestiltskin told her that the magic would help save Henry from the sleeping curse, but after she retrieved it he took it from her."

"And we found the egg that the magic was in in his shop this morning," adds David, "so that lends credence to the theory that it was the cause of the cloud."

"What did it do? The cloud?" asks one of the men Emma doesn't know.

"We think it might have brought magic to Storybrooke," says the Blue Fairy. "There has been something different in the air ever since it passed."

"Magic!?" the man responds and everyone starts talking at once.

"Does that mean that Regina and Rumplestiltskin have magic now?" asks one of the dwarfs, speaking over the commotion, looking to the Blue Fairy before letting his gaze settle on Mary Margaret.

"We don't know," says Mary Margaret, speaking over everyone, bringing the commotion to a halt as she speaks calmly, coolly, meeting the eyes of everyone present, "but we will do everything we can to protect our people."

"I am not sure if they do have magic," says the Blue Fairy, finally speaking into the silence created by Mary Margaret's declaration. The Blue Fairy dips her head towards Mary Margaret who nods, giving her permission to continue. "Magic is different here. I mean I can feel it, but I am not sure how to use it."

"Rumplestiltskin created the curse and he released the magic," says Emma, speaking for the first time. Everyone quickly looks her way as she looks from the Blue Fairy and then to Mary Margaret and David and back again. "So maybe he had some sort of control over what it did? So maybe he does have magic?"

"Maybe," answers the Blue Fairy uncertainly.

"But what about Regina? She is who we should be worried about anyways," continues Emma, looking to Henry, placing her arm around his shoulders.

Emma knows that Regina will want Henry back and that she will stop at nothing to get him. Emma looks up to see Mary Margaret staring at Henry as well before looking to Emma when she notices her watching her. Emma realizes they are both thinking the exact same thing; they have to protect Henry. A slight smile finds its way to Emma lips, a smile with an edge, a smile which Mary Margaret returns.

Emma then takes her arm from Henry's shoulder and leans forward, putting her elbows on her knees, as she looks towards the Blue Fairy. "Regina is the one who set the curse, right? So she could still have magic?

"I don't think that this is about the curse," says the Blue Fairy, shaking her head. "The magic, the cloud, is separate from the breaking of the curse. I am not sure exactly what the haze did except I know that there is now magic in this world." The Blue Fairy looks away from Emma taking in the council members at large. "Besides Rumplestiltskin is the bigger threat; it is him we should be worried about."

"Says someone who has not had Regina trying to destroy her family for half her life," Mary Margaret clips, her voice all ice and steel and her eyes ablaze as she nods her head pointedly at Henry.

The Blue Fairy looks at Henry before meeting Mary Margaret's gaze; she winces when she sees the intensity in Mary Margaret's expression. Emma cannot blame her for wincing at the fierce protectiveness in Mary Margaret's eyes and seeing that protectiveness for Henry makes Emma smile, a real smile. The Blue Fairy responds to that intensity by straightening in her chair, placing her hands in her lap, and lowering her head to Mary Margaret, speaking with deference.

"My apologies, Your Majesty. I didn't mean to suggest that Regina was not a danger just that Rumplestiltskin is the greater danger to everyone at large." The Blue Fairy looks back up, "The curse could not have been set without him creating it and without him helping Regina enact it. He is the greater danger."

Emma's mind reels at hearing someone call Mary Margaret, 'Your Majesty'. The shock of hearing it said with such deference from someone potentially as powerful as the Blue Fairy puts the statement from Ruby about Snow being queen into a whole new perspective. When Ruby said it, it felt more like she was saying friend, with respect but still friend, but when the Blue Fairy said it, there was a completely different tone. Mary Margaret does not seem to notice it; she accepts the title as her do. This causes Emma's mind to reel all over again at the change in her.

"Maybe not," interrupts Ashley, after a few moments of silence during which Mary Margaret continues to glare at the Blue Fairy. Mary Margaret finally looks to Ashley who waits patiently for her nod before continuing. "Rumplestiltskin can be very impulsive. It is not always clear what his goal is. His goal may not have been to get magic for himself."

Emma glances over as she notices the Blue Fairy shifting in her chair before going still.

"What is it?" Emma asks the Blue Fairy, speaking coldly as she leans forward in her chair. This causes everyone in the room to look first to Emma and then to the Blue Fairy whose gaze snaps immediately towards Emma's. "If you know something then tell us. We need all the information we can get to try and protect everyone," says Emma, thinking again of Henry sitting beside her. "This is not the time to keep secrets."

Emma again sees that measuring look in the Blue Fairy's eyes before she answers her.

"Rumplestiltskin is dangerous. He wants power. I am not sure if he has magic like he did in the Enchanted Forest, but I think that if he was the one that brought magic to this world then he did it in the hopes of being able to use it himself. Magic is power and Rumplestiltskin wants power."

Emma purses her lips, not responding as she leans back in her chair. She does not like the way the Blue Fairy said that at all. Magic is power. The Blue Fairy had said it wistfully, almost greedily, as if she wants that power for herself.

"But magic is not the only power," interrupts David, causing Emma to look away from the Blue Fairy towards the front of the room.

Emma then notices Mary Margaret staring at the Blue Fairy and Emma can see that she is also disconcerted by what the Blue Fairy said or rather how she said it.

"We have defeated Regina and Rumplestiltskin before and we can do it again," David continues.

"Well not exactly defeated," says Grumpy.

"Contained then," says Mary Margaret, coming back to herself, looking towards Grumpy, "and we can contain them again if we need to. As long as we do this together," finishes Mary Margaret putting her hand in David's as she smiles up at him. Something private passes between them as he returns the smile and they both then turn back to the council.

"Besides we have Emma," says David, causing Emma to shift in her seat and grip Henry's shoulder, needing the contact, as everyone again looks towards her. "The prophecy said that she would break the curse. The final battle would begin. She will help us fight -"

"Isn't the curse broken?" interrupts Emma, not wanting to hear anymore talk of her fighting a battle. "I mean everyone's memories were returned."

"We are still here in this world though," says Mary Margaret, "and Regina and Rumplestiltskin have not yet been defeated. We will defeat them, contain them, so they can't do any further harm," states Mary Margaret, again speaking calmly, speaking to everyone then and not just to Emma.

Emma has no idea what she is supposed to do about that as the supposed 'savior', but she doesn't say it. She tries to get rid of the anger she is sure is once again all over her face. Both Mary Margaret and David's faces fall when they see her expression and they step away from one another.

The mention of Emma being the savior causes Emma to zone out as the conversation turns to the details of keeping the town running. They discuss the importance of keeping the hospital going and keeping the businesses open. They discuss Ruby and how finding some sort of magical cloak that she had in the Enchanted Forest that would keep her from changing. They discuss caring for the sick and injured. They discuss all of the details of food and supplies and what is needed for the town.

Emma is barely listening as she cannot get her mind off how Mary Margaret and David had once again brought up her responsibility to save everyone, her responsibility to fight some sort of battle. The weight of that responsibility begins to overwhelm her as she listens to all these people calmly talk about the town. She listens as they talk about fighting Regina and Rumplestiltskin. A real fight. Not just these tense sparing matches with words that Emma has had with the two of them over the last six months, but a real swords and fireballs kind of fight. And Emma as the savior is expected to be in the thick of it. It is all so overwhelming.

Emma starts as Henry nudges her and she realizes that the meeting has come to a close. People are standing, breaking off into smaller groups to speak quietly to one another while some head towards the doors and their homes.

Emma looks up and sees Mary Margaret and David moving towards her and Henry and she quickly stands.

"Hi Emma. Hi Henry," says Mary Margaret apprehensively as David puts his arm around her waist, pulling her close, and giving both Emma and Henry a smile.

"Hi," says Henry, smiling up at them both.

"Hi. Well, good meeting," Emma says abruptly. "I think Henry and I are going to head back to the bed and breakfast."

Emma then looks down at Henry who gives her a pointed look; he clearly wants her to speak to Mary Margaret and David instead of brushing them off, again.

"Okay," says a clearly distressed Mary Margaret.

Emma turns guiltily away, closing her eyes, before starting down the aisle towards the door.

"Emma," whispers Henry, "Why do you keep doing that? They are your parents. They want to talk to you. I know you are scared, but they just want to talk."

"I am going to agree with Henry on this one," says Ruby stepping away from Granny towards the two of them. "I thought you said you were going to talk to Snow."

"I know I said I would, but now?"

"There is no time like the present," says Ruby, crossing her arms, looking at Henry. "Right, Henry?"

"Right," agrees Henry, copying Ruby's gesture, as they both look at Emma.

"Oh, I don't know," Emma says looking back for a moment at Mary Margaret and David who have turned away to face the stage.

"Come on Emma, they just want to talk," repeats Henry.

Henry and Ruby both just stand there, arms crossed, stubbornly staring at her. Both insisting with their eyes that they have had enough of her walking away and that it is time for her to get it together and just talk to her parents.

"Oh, alright," growls Emma. "Granny," she continues, speaking in a clipped clear voice, ignoring the smug look that Ruby and Henry exchange as Granny quickly joins the three of them. "Granny, will you stay with Henry for a bit while I speak to Mary Margaret and David."

"Snow and James," says Ruby.

"One thing at a time, alright?" snaps Emma, a hard edge in her voice, giving Ruby a look of exasperation.

"Fine," says Ruby, putting her hands up in surrender, a slight smile on her face.

Emma glares at Ruby before turning back to Granny and she notices the same slight smile on Granny's face that is on Ruby's; this causes Emma to close her eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. Emma knows she is taking her nerves about the upcoming conversation out on Ruby and she does not want to snap at Granny as well.

Emma uses that deep breath to calm herself before speaking politely to Granny. "Is that alright?"

"Of course, Emma. We will head back to the diner with Henry so you can speak to Snow and James."

"Thanks," says Emma, narrowing her eyes at Granny's look of innocence as she says Emma's parent's real names just like her granddaughter had a moment ago. Emma rethinks her desire to snap at her, but decides against it, letting it go.

Emma instead looks down at Henry. "Henry, is that alright?"

"Yeah, you should really talk to them."

"Alright already, kid," says Emma, exasperated, but she gives Henry a slight smile and his shoulder a squeeze, before quietly continuing. "I'll talk to them."

"Maybe we can get some pie?" asks Henry, looking up at Ruby.

"Pie sounds good," answers Ruby, smiling at Emma, before looking back at Henry. "If there is any left. I heard your mother ate half a cherry pie today."

"Hey. It was only two slices and it was 'strawberry rhubarb', whatever the hell that is," says Emma, defensively, but her lips quirk up at the comment. Ruby and Henry both smirk as they turn towards the door followed by Granny and the guards watching over Ruby and Henry. Emma shakes her head, smiling again as she watches them go.

Henry suddenly stops and turns back. He meets Emma's eyes as his brows furrow. He no doubt sees her nervousness as she turns to peek again at Mary Margaret and David. She sees that the two of them are now holding each other, still facing the stage, speaking softly to one another.

Emma looks away from them trying to steel her resolve and sees Henry walking back towards her. He stops, wrapping his arms around her, and gives her a big hug. Emma returns the hug, needing this and Henry knew it. It is still such a foreign thing for Emma, Henry in her arms, but it is good and it makes Emma think of how Mary Margaret and David probably desire nothing more then this. Their child in their arms. Guilt floods Emma again at that thought.

"It's going to be fine, Emma," says Henry smiling before letting go to look up at her."I love you."

There it is again, that look of faith and trust that wasn't there this morning after the shock Henry had when they left the apartment. It makes Emma's eyes spark with tears when she sees that trust in his eyes. She is so happy to see it and it calms her, steadies her, as it had yesterday, and she quickly blinks the hint of tears away.

"I love you too, Henry," says Emma and he gives her another quick hug.

She momentarily enjoys how easy those words have become for the two of them before letting Henry go, sending him back towards Granny and Ruby, who wait patiently by the door. Emma exchanges one more slight smile with Henry as he turns for a final look at her before going through the door.

Emma then takes a deep breath, once again steeling her resolve, before she turns to face Mary Margaret and David.


	7. Chapter 7: Emma and Her Parents

**Thanks to everyone for their kind words. It was my first time writing and I was a little nervous about publishing, so I am glad that some people seem to be enjoying it. This is sort of when things hit the fan shall we say and it is going to get a little bit worse for our family before it gets better, but I hope everyone enjoys the ride. **

* * *

Chapter 7 - Emma and Her Parents.

After taking another deep breath, Emma begins walking towards Mary Margaret and David. They are still facing away from her, holding each other tight; Mary Margaret's head is on David's shoulder as they stand near the front of the hall murmuring quietly to one another.

"Mary Margaret. David," says Emma as she comes to a stop in front of them.

Her interruption causes them both to jump, releasing one another, as they turn quickly towards her.

"Emma!" says Mary Margaret, taking a step forward, followed closely by David.

Mary Margaret's happiness is evident even with the tears Emma sees staining her face, tears Emma knows were caused by her walking away. Again. Seeing those tears sends a dull ache of pain through Emma's chest; she again hurt Mary Margaret and she truly wished she hadn't. Emma hangs her head, wallowing for a moment in her guilt, as she starts shifting back and forth on her feet. She is unable to meet their attempts at eye contact until she takes another deep breath, only then looks up, speaking into the silence.

"May I speak with you? Alone?"

"Yes!" answers Mary Margaret, a little too loudly, a little too excitedly.

This causes Emma to cringe in panic and look away. She is completely unable to remain standing still and completely unable to keep eye contact as she looks anywhere but at the two people in front of her feeling restless, angry, and nervous all at once.

"Everyone," says David, raising his voice, speaking with calm authority to those still in the hall, "can you give us the room, please?"

Everyone who is still in the room immediately begins moving towards the door. Emma finally stops shifting on her feet; she stills as she stands in front of her parents, head down, unable to look up, as she hears the remaining people file out of the door letting it click shut behind them. The click of the door causes Emma to flinch hard as her shoulders tense and her head falls impossibly lower. Panic shoots through her as she realizes that she is now completely alone with Mary Margaret and David; she is alone with her parents.

"Emma, would you like to sit down?" says Mary Margaret, quietly, softly, attempting to reassure her by offering Emma a chair and once again trying to make eye contact.

Emma hesitates, glancing up and taking a quick look at Mary Margaret, before moving towards the chair. As Emma sits down, Mary Margaret and David move their chairs so that they are both facing her before also taking a seat. Emma leans forward, her elbows on her knees, fingers interlaced, hiding behind the curtain of her hair as she stares at her hands, having no idea where to start or what to say.

"Emma, about last night," Mary Margaret speaks hesitantly, finally interceding after Emma spends long moments of tense silence searching for the right words and not finding them, "when David and I...when you heard us talking. I was just so scared. We had just found you after all this time and after everything that has happened recently I was so afraid that we would lose you again. I am so sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to hurt you. We would never do anything to hurt you."

Emma stands, anger flashing through her, as Mary Margaret finishes that thought. She turns away from them and she hears a sharp intake of breath from them both as she steps away. They are no doubt thinking she is going to run off, but she thinks of Henry in her arms a moment ago and she thinks of the pain on Mary Margaret's face this morning, and she stops, crossing her arms, trying to calm herself. Instead of running, she stands there staring at the far wall not really seeing it. She is lost in thought as once again the words_ we would never do anything to hurt you_ echo in her ears. Emma hears a chair scrape behind her and a moment later a hand touches her shoulder.

"No," says Emma, shrugging away from Mary Margaret's hand, unable to deal with being touched at the moment.

Emma continues to stare towards the far wall, her body completely rigid as she clasps her arms tightly around herself, holding her shoulders. She is completely turned away from Mary Margaret, who is standing behind her, and David, who is sitting watching them both.

"Do you know what it was like for me? Growing up?"

"Emma," says Mary Margaret as she again tries to lay her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"No!" repeats Emma, her voice hard and full of anger as this time she jerks away from Mary Margaret's touch.

Emma takes another step forward, away from them both, providing some much needed distance, waiting for her voice to calm before continuing.

"Do you know what it was like? I was all alone. No one ever looked out for me. And some of the foster parents I had," Emma stops, shaking her head, trying to rid her mind of those thoughts, thoughts about growing up, thoughts about her childhood, her past. "You have no idea what it was like...w-what they did to me."

Mary Margaret and David remain silent, waiting for Emma to continue and Emma stands there breathing hard, arms crossed and wrapped around herself, rigid and still for what feels like an eternity. She finally turns, letting her arms return to her side and her hands to clench, and with one glare at David, Emma meets Mary Margaret's eyes.

"And you stand here and for the second time since I found out who you are, you are again telling me you would never do anything to hurt me!?" Emma's voice was clipped and cool at first but by the end she is yelling, all anger and heat as tears spark in her eyes. "Well it's too late for that!"

Tears flow down Mary Margaret's face and glisten in David's eyes as he stands, taking a step towards them both. This causes Emma to put her hands up, as she shakes her head and steps away, turning her back on them, not wanting to see their tears or for them to see hers. Emma, once again, folds her arms around herself, tense with emotion, and stares at the wall as she tries to control her breathing.

"How could -?"

"Emma," David this time, compassion in his voice, but also a slight edge as if warning her to take it easy with Mary Margaret.

That angers Emma all over again because she doesn't want to take it easy on them; if they are going to talk then Emma is going to say what she means to say. Emma turns back to speak and sees Mary Margaret looking at David, her hand on his chest, shaking her head no; both of their eyes are ablaze as Mary Margaret wordlessly tries to tell David not to interrupt. Emma barely takes that in before she begins yelling again, shifting on her feet, causing both of their eyes to snap back to her.

"How could you do that to me? Send me away? I was just a baby. How could that have been your only choice!?"

"Emma," repeats Mary Margaret.

Emma sees the desire to take a step forward, the desire to try and touch Emma, to comfort her, flash across Mary Margaret's face; Mary Margaret fights it, closing her eyes, wavering on the spot. She is just able to hold herself still as she clenches her hands at her side, before opening her eyes and returning her gaze to Emma's.

"Emma, when we found out what Regina meant to do. The curse. We did everything we could think of to try and stop her." Mary Margaret stops then, looking away, hanging her head and Emma stills, watching her, "In the end, it wasn't enough. We failed you."

Mary Margaret takes a deep breath, looking up to gaze fully into Emma's eyes. "Then when we found out about the wardrobe and we thought...we thought that you and I would be able to go through it together, while I was still pregnant with you."

Emma, surprising herself, can't help but smile. Her anger drains away as she thinks of Henry and how close she felt to him as she carried him inside of her. She remembers talking to him. She remembers feeling his kick. As Emma thinks of those moments she feels that same closeness to the woman standing in front of her realizing that once they had been connected in the same way.

That feeling is intense and intimate. Mary Margaret seeing her smile, brightens, returning it hesitantly, and even though Emma wants to panic at the intimacy of the moment, she doesn't; instead Mary Margaret's smile calms her, calms them both, allowing Mary Margaret to continue.

"Then I went into labor, early, before the wardrobe was finished...and you came and you were so beautiful and you were ours..." Mary Margaret turns wistful as she trails off, looking away, lost in thought.

Emma watches her, seeing the pain and wonder in her expression as she no doubt thinks about their first moments together as mother and child. Mary Margaret slowly returns to herself and to the present, but still with that far off look in her eyes as she picks up the story.

"...but once you were born we could no longer go through the wardrobe together. I saw it all slipping away as I was holding you in my arms. The curse was billowing towards us. We could hear it crashing into the castle. I told James to take you...to take you to the wardrobe. He thought I was crazy, but I didn't know what else to do. We had to protect you from the curse, from Regina. We had to give you your best chance."

Emma can see the pain raw in Mary Margaret's face as she recounts to her the moment of their separation. The moment when Emma was taken from her arms. Emma thinks again of her new found memories of being held by her mother. She thinks of the memories of her mother sobbing as Emma was taken away. Deep, breathtaking, heart wrenching, sobs that just the memory of tear at Emma's soul.

Emma thinks again of Henry and of the moment when she held him for that last time before giving him up; she thinks about how raw and painful that memory is to her still. She thinks of how much she loved him; she loved him before he was even born, before she even knew him. When she decided to give him up she had no idea how much it would hurt her, how much it would mark her, even now all these years later. No doubt for Mary Margaret the moment of their separation feels much the same, but also more intense, what with the return of her memories like a freshly opened wound.

Emma smiles as Mary Margaret finishes with those words, the words Henry recited to her from the book the first time they sat together at his castle. _They wanted to give you your best chance_. Like she told Henry then, when Emma gave him up her thoughts were much the same; she had wanted to give him his best chance. Emma knows the guilt of realizing that that did not happen for him. That guilt is something that will always be a part of her.

Emma knows that the same guilt is in Mary Margaret and is in David. As Mary Margaret finishes, she stares off into space, lost in thought. David watches her, concern evident in his expression. Emma waits, wanting to take her hand, to comfort her. That would have been easy just two days ago, but now she doesn't know how to as conflicting emotions overwhelm her as she hears for the first time the real story of her birth and her parent's decision to send her away.

"And Emma," Mary Margaret continues, looking again to her, speaking quickly, insistently, "we loved you so much. You were loved and wanted. I spent nine months with you. I carried you. We loved you before you were even born."

Emma smiles again at that as Mary Margaret echoes her earlier thoughts about carrying Henry.

"We loved you as I carried you inside of me and then we fell in love with you all over again in those few precious moments we had together as I held you in my arms. We had no idea what this world would be like. We had planned for us, you and I, to go through together, so we never considered that you would be here alone and what that would mean for you. Even then in that moment where...where we decided to send you through...alone. We still thought that the people of this world would care for you. I never thought that you would come to such harm. Or..."

Mary Margaret trails off, looking away, and Emma waits before seeing that she isn't going to finish.

"Or what? You wouldn't have sent me through?" Emma asks, speaking slowly, evenly, listening hard to Mary Margaret's voice, wondering what her answer will be.

Mary Margaret glances at Emma before again looking away. There is a long moment of silence before she looks back at Emma and Emma hears the truth ring in Mary Margaret's voice and she sees the look of steadiness in her eyes. "No, even if I had known. I would have sent you through. We had done everything we could think to do and it was our last chance to save you. We had to protect you from the certainty of being trapped in the curse and not just for you, but we had to think of everyone else."

Emma scoffs at that, almost growling in frustration as she turns partially away before returning back to face Mary Margaret. Emma realizes that it has come back to that; it always comes back to that. No matter what Mary Margaret or David say, it always comes back to Emma being the savior and that they needed her to protect their people. Emma has had enough of that as anger storms through her causing her to shake in frustration.

"So once again it all comes back to what I had to do for everyone else; it comes back to me being the savior. I have to fight to save everyone; that was the real reason you sent me away. All you thought about was protecting everyone else. It was never about me at all. "

"Emma," David says, warning again in his voice as he steps closer, "that's enough. Regina -"

Mary Margaret turns glaring at him, again placing her hand on his chest before looking back at Emma and Emma turns to David, anger in her voice at his interruption.

"And you, how am I supposed to trust you at all after how you treated Mary Margaret? You lied, you cheated, and after you got caught, you left her to fend for herself. Then when she was wrongly accused of murder, of murder, as if she could kill anyone, you actually thought she did it. How could you say what you said to her while she was locked up? She was scared out of her mind and I left you with her for what, five minutes, and I come back to her bawling her eyes out. What am I supposed to do, pretend none of that happened? We are all supposed to live together, one big happy family, as if none of the last six months has happened? And that isn't even taking into account what has happen to me in the last twenty-eight years."

"Emma," says Mary Margaret, as tears glisten in David's eyes as he is struck speechless by Emma's words, "that wasn't really David, that was just the man the curse made him to be. You know that, Emma."

Emma does know it, she has seen the difference in him, but she is just so angry that she can't stop herself as she turns away from David towards Mary Margaret.

"How can you defend him? After all that he put you through?"

Emma can see Mary Margaret wavering as she does not know how to respond and she looks at David and then back to Emma, as Emma continues.

"Really, what happened to me growing up doesn't matters to either of you, because clearly it all comes down to saving your people. You had to make sure the savior got through the wardrobe so that she would come back for you. It is all so ridiculous. I can't be anyone's savior. I can't fight any battle. How am I supposed to do anything? It's crazy. This is all just crazy. How could you expect me to save everyone? How could you expect that of your own child? How could you think only of everyone else and not of me?"

At those words, Emma sees Mary Margaret and David finally come to the realization that she truly believes that she was sent away not out of love, not out of a desire to protect, but just so that she could be used to save them, to save everyone. Mary Margaret can no longer help herself as she steps forward towards Emma, ringing her hands, pleading with her.

"Emma, no, no. That isn't true. Emma, no. All we thought about for months and months was what we could do to protect you. And -"

"Well you didn't protect me now did you," interrupts Emma, standing there, hands clenched at her side, as a searing pain flashes through her body at the expression on Mary Margaret's face, a pain that is drowned out by the roar of anger. "All you did was protect everyone else and don't bother worrying about trying to protect me now. It is just unbelievable after all the lost time, you never speak of that, of what we've lost, or even of what it could be now that we have found one another, you both only speak of duty and responsibility and the fact that I am still expected to save everyone. That is all you care about."

"No, Emma, no, no. That's not true," Mary Margaret pleads, her eyes wide as she continues ringing her hands in front of her, tears sparking in her eyes.

Emma puts her hands up and head down in surrender, not believing any of it and just like that Emma is done with this conversation, unable to listen to anymore of this from Mary Margaret.

"Whatever," she says turning away, "I've had enough of this. I'm leaving."

Emma takes three large strides away before she hears Mary Margaret keening in pain behind her and the sound cuts her, causing her to stop suddenly and waver on the spot. She does not turn back though, not wanting to see the pain she has just caused. Emma realizes she has done it again; she has hurt Mary Margaret badly and that was not what she had intended when she decided to speak to them tonight.

Emma once again thinks of Henry as her anger slowly drains away as she tries to calm herself, racking her brain, trying to find a way to unspeak some of what she has just said, to unspeak the pain she has just caused in anger. Emma stands there, completely still, hearing Mary Margaret breathing heavily behind her as she feels their eyes boring into her back.

"I remember you know," Emma begins, quietly this time, feeling a little bit calmer, but still not looking at them because she has found it much easier to speak to them if she doesn't have to meet the intensity in their eyes, the need. "I told you yesterday that when I touched Henry's storybook in the hospital, I had these flashes of memory. They were the memories you mentioned tonight, of the two of you...holding me. I remember how safe I felt and I thought...I thought that maybe we could try, the four of us. That we could try this whole family thing because we...at least I thought, you and I, Mary Margaret, I thought we were...close, like family. Even though I left before, still it was like that for me, even though I am not really sure what family is supposed to feel like, but then both of you...it seems like all you can talk about is Emma the savior and I just don't know how to be that."

Emma turns halfway around, taking a quick glance at them, noticing that they had both moved closer while she was speaking. Emma stops, staring at her parents, as her emotions war within her, wanting this, but at the same time so angry and so afraid of being hurt. Again.

"You know when I was a kid and I first knew I wanted to find my parents the reason was simple. I wanted someone to protect me." Mary Margaret tries a smile, a smile which Emma does not return, her face devoid of emotion as she stares at them, lost in thoughts of the past, trying to figure out what to feel.

"When I found out who you were I wanted this," Emma says, waving her hand towards the two of them and back to herself, "but I never thought..." Emma stops again, still staring at them, watching them as she remembers her past, growing up in this world, and with that her voice hardens as her fear and anger takes over. They both see it and the smile slides from Mary Margaret's face.

"As I got older my reason for wanting to find my parents...changed. The reason I wanted to find them was to tell them," Emma stops again, continuing to stare at them both, knowing this will hurt them, but she has been thinking of saying these words to her parents for nearly half her life. "I wanted to tell them that I didn't need them. I wanted to tell them that I had learned to take care of myself. I wanted to tell them that I was just fine without them." Emma hesitates, almost turning away, almost leaving it at that, but because she has wanted to say these words to her parents for so long, she stops, looking them both square in the eyes and repeats those words just as she has said them in her mind a thousand times. "I don't need you. I can take care of myself. I will be just fine."

The look on Mary Margaret's face is devastating and Emma immediately regrets it as pain once again sears through her. "I can't do this. Oh God. I can't. This is all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this when I found them. I never thought I would know my parents. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mary Margaret. David. I'm so sorry."

Emma turns, all but running from the hall, as for the second time in the last twenty-four hours Emma exits a room to the sound of Mary Margaret sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8: In the Diner

**A little bit worse before it gets better. I am glad that people liked the emotion in the last chapter even though it was rough for our family; I hope that it felt consistent with the characters. They were things that did need to be said. I really do think that Emma has been through so much and that while, when she was younger, she wanted to find her parents so they would look after her as she got older she wanted to find them to give them a piece of her mind. And I liked the idea of her having that chance. Still it is Mary Margaret and she cares so very much about Mary Margaret. This then creates a conflict between Emma wanting to give her parents a piece of her mind and also not really wanting to hurt them because these are people she has come to care about. ****Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and now ****I will give you a little Henry and a little Red. **

* * *

Chapter 8 – In the Diner with Henry then Red.

Emma leaves the hall in full on panic mode after speaking to Mary Margaret and David; her eyes are wide as she leans against the door trying to control her breathing. She looks up to find the entryway surrounded by guards. They are keeping the crowd that is still gathered in the courtyard around the hall away from the doors, making sure that the three of them were not disturbed.

"Emma!" says Ruby, striding over to her and Ruby misses a step when she sees the look on Emma's face. "Emma, what happened?"

Emma, surprised to see Ruby here, thinks immediately of Henry. "Ruby, where's Henry?"

Ruby stares at her, clearly not liking whatever she sees on Emma's face or hears in her voice; it causes Ruby to turn and look at the door to the hall. When Ruby does not respond quickly enough to Emma's question, Emma's voice gets cold and hard.

"Answer me, Ruby. Where's Henry?"

Ruby straightens at her tone, her eyes snapping back to Emma's and Ruby answers her, quickly this time.

"At the diner. I got him some pie just like we said and I left him with Granny, Sleepy, and Percy. Here's your walkie. Henry wanted you to have it. You left it in the diner." Emma takes the walkie talkie automatically, clipping it back on her belt, as Ruby continues. "I thought it was more important that I be here. The diner was empty. Almost everyone is still here waiting for Snow and James to speak. Are they coming out? You're through talking?" Ruby finishes as her brows furrow and she looks again towards the door before returning her gaze to Emma.

"I-I don't know," Emma responds, looking away from Ruby towards the crowd waiting restlessly on the other side of the buffer created by the guards. Emma frowns, really watching the crowd for the first time and she is surprised at the agitation she sees there. She shakes her head as her thoughts return to what just happened in the hall and away from the crowd as she pushes off the door. "I've gotta go, Ruby. See you later."

Emma walks away, looking back to see Ruby watching her, a surprised and confused expression on her face at her sudden departure. Emma turns away, leaving the circle of guards surrounding the door and she is quickly joined by Ector and Dopey. She isn't even sure where they came from because she hadn't noticed Ector in the group surrounding the entrance and for a man of his size one would have to be pretty distracted to have missed him.

Ector steps in front of her and Dopey behind, creating a buffer around her as Emma takes another glance back to see Ruby pushing open the door to the hall. Emma puts her head down, telling the two men that she wants to go to the diner. Now. Ector looks back at her and seeing her distress, starts pushing through the crowd, creating space for her to move while Dopey follows closely behind them.

It is harder this time to move through the crowd which is packed in tight and moving restlessly. Emma is glad that Henry is not still here. By standing closely behind Ector as he pushes his way through the crowd, the three of them make their way to the edge of the courtyard and head towards the diner and Henry.

******ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEON CEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma enters the diner with Ector and Dopey to find Henry talking animatedly to Granny, Percy, and Sleepy in one of the booths near the back. They all stand as Emma enters the room and Henry takes a step towards her and stops at the look on her face. She walks towards the group, relieved to have Henry back in her sight. She thanks the three of them for looking after Henry and they nod before moving away.

Emma slides into the booth pulling Henry in next to her, putting her arm around his back, under his arm, tucking him in close. Henry seems surprised for a moment by her actions, but he immediately leans back into her embrace, laying his arm on top of the one holding him as he looks up; he offers a smile as he watches her face.

Emma sits there staring off into space as she holds her son close, feeling his heart beat against her chest as she tries to calm herself. She thinks about what Mary Margaret and David had said, because even though it all went horribly wrong, she still can't help but to think about it. They wanted her. They loved her. Their separation has been painful for them. They spent months trying to find a way to stop the separation from taking place. They did it all to protect her. They sent her away to protect her from the curse. To give her her best chance. And they love her. They want her.

Emma doesn't know if she can believe it. She is too scared to believe it, but part of her does, now, in the calm created by being able to sit calmly and hold her son. She can feel her wall starting to crack a bit as she thinks about how much she wants this. She wants this family thing. Maybe after today she has ruined her chances, but oh she wants this. Emma looks down at Henry, who is still closely watching her, now a slight frown on his face.

"What happened, Emma? How'd it go?" Emma just stares at him, still in shock about what just happened, having no idea how to answer that question. "Not good then," Henry answers, looking away, perceptive as ever.

"I-I don't know what happened," Emma stutters, her eyes wide. "I thought we would just talk. I-I don't know what happened," Emma repeats lamely.

"What did they say?" he asks, quietly, before again looking up at her.

Emma thinks it is, in the end, more about what she said to Mary Margaret and David then what they said to her. Again she just keeps hurting them. Maybe even though she wants it, maybe she just isn't cut out to have this whole family thing. Maybe too much has happened and she can't. She looks down at Henry, pulling him tighter and he lets her, watching her face, and looking at him Emma knows that she wants this so badly it hurts.

"We just talked about my past and how hard it was for me growing up."

"I told you, Emma. They were trying to save you from the curse. They wanted to give you your best chance. You shouldn't be angry with them for that."

"I know, Henry, but it isn't that simple."

"Yes, it is. You should forgive them."

"Henry..."

"No!" says Henry, loudly, pulling out of her embrace, standing up, causing Granny to look over at them from her place behind the bar and then quickly away after she sees the look on Emma's face. "Don't do this."

"You don't understand, kid."

"I understand. You're scared. But you can't be angry at them. They were trying to save you."

"But..."

"No!" Emma is confused, she doesn't understand why Henry is getting so angry with her and she wants him to calm down so he will sit back down and she can hold him again. Then those thoughts are lost as Henry puts voice to his fears by asking, "What about me?"

"What about you, Henry?" Emma asks, confused, but focused, knowing that this is going to be important.

Henry hesitates, looking away, before finally continuing.

"If they hadn't sent you through the wardrobe then I would never have been born."

Emma's eyes go wide as she comes quickly to her feet.

"Henry!"

The truth of his statement hits her like a ton of bricks. The truth that if they had not sent her through, if she had not grown up in those deplorable situations, if her life had not gone from bad to worse over the course of her time in the system, then she would never have left it so young, she would never have stolen that car, she would never have met Henry's father, and then there would be no Henry.

Even though this life that was lost sounds like everything Emma ever wanted, with the beautiful nursery and handmade cradle, with the loving arms of parents who truly cared for her and would have literally done anything for her. Parents who would have loved her, cared for her, protected her. Emma wishes so badly that she had had that, but still, looking into the face of her son, that is all nothing in light of a world without him.

The door to the diner swings open, banging into the frame, interrupting them, as the bell rings angrily on its hinge. Ruby enters the diner followed by the two guards set to watch over her. She moves quickly towards Emma a look of angry determination on her face and Emma knows that she has spoken to Mary Margaret and David and it annoys her.

"Ruby, not now," Emma snaps, her thoughts only of Henry, as she looks away from Ruby, trying again to meet his gaze.

Ruby walks right past Henry getting in Emma's face, causing the guards and Granny to take a step towards them both.

"It's Red actually. Not Ruby. Red. And what did you say to her? To them? How could you -"

"Enough, 'Red'," says Emma, sarcasm dripping from her voice and a hardness that broke no argument. "I am not going to talk about what happened. Stay out of it."

Emma stands still, hands clenched tightly at her side, not backing down as she glares at Red as Red stands inches from her glaring right back. After a few tense moments Red gives in, taking a step back before she straightens, lowering her head, in much the same way that the Blue Fairy had to Mary Margaret and Emma is momentarily stunned by the show of respect.

"I-I'm sorry," stutters Emma, in shock. "I didn't mean...I don't know what happened."

"May I speak?" asks Red, still keeping her head bowed and Emma understand then that this is not just a show of respect, but also one of anger.

Emma is humbled and confused by it and nods, just as Mary Margaret had a few hours ago and that thought makes Emma even more uncomfortable, causing her to fidget before she realizes that Red is still waiting having not seen Emma's nod.

"Yes...yes, what is it?"

Only then, once permission is given, does Red look up and there is still heat blazing in her eyes and something else...disappointment. This sends a wave of guilt through Emma before she again thinks that this is none of Red's business. That thought brings anger back causing Emma's jaw to clench before Red speaks.

"You saw the crowd in the courtyard around the hall. Well they were expecting to hear from the Queen and the Prince tonight after the council let out, but it seems that Snow and James are not going to be able to speak to them since they are now in the hall screaming at the top of their lungs at one another. What did -"

Lightening flashes in Emma's eyes which Red sees and responds to immediately by lowering her head again, waiting until Emma again gives her permission, grudgingly this time, to continue.

"Since Snow and James are indisposed, I thought that you might be prevailed upon to come and speak to the crowd," finishes Red, speaking formally, standing at attention, eyes forward, looking over Emma's shoulder.

"What?" asks Emma, surprised. "Why me?"

"Well you are their daughter and the savior besides. It only makes sense," Red responds, only then meeting Emma's gaze.

Emma feels some of the panic return as she looks at Henry. He steps around Red and comes to stand by her side, putting his hand in hers. He looks up at her with such confidence, even in light of what he had just said a moment ago, that if she had not been sent into this world then he might have never being born. A fear which most likely stems from a fear Emma understands all to well, the fear that his mother might wish he had never been born, and that Emma knows could not be further from the truth. Henry is the best thing she has ever done.

"Besides," Red continues, interrupting Emma's inner dialogue, oblivious to it, "even if you don't accept your responsibility as their daughter or our savior, you are still the sheriff, elected by this town to protect the people and things are starting to get tense down there. I would think, as the sheriff, you would rather want to avoid a riot at all costs. I know I would. A lot of people could get hurt."

"A riot?" exclaims Emma, pulling Henry in front of her, switching his hand to her other one and laying the second on his shoulder. "Did you tell _them_ this?"

"No. I didn't have much of a chance to speak to Snow or James because when they took a break from screaming at one another and noticed me standing by the door, I told them that the crowd was getting restless and that it was urgent that they come and speak. They both responded by telling me that it could wait and then in no uncertain terms to get the hells out. So I left and came here to prevail upon the savior, or sheriff, to speak in their stead."

The door to the diner opens, again banging into the frame as Grumpy enters this time, clearly agitated, causing everyone to jump and turn towards him.

"Emma. Red. Things are starting to get worse. Someone is going to have to say something," he turns immediately back around, starting towards the door, expecting them to follow, but when no one moves, he turns back, questioningly. "Aren't you coming?"

Red looks at Emma, raising her eyebrows, asking for an answer to Grumpy's question and Emma knows she has to go with them because Red is right. Even without the whole savior thing, she is still the sheriff and if she can do something to stop the destruction and harm a riot could cause then she has to try. Emma quickly turns Henry to face her, kneeling down in front of him.

"I want you to stay here."

"Ah, Emma, I always miss everything," says Henry, pretending to be annoyed but with the impression of a smile on his lips.

"I know," Emma says, returning the smile before growing serious, "but if I am going to do this, I need to know you are safe. I can't think about what I need to do if I am worried about you. Understand?"

"Yes," he answers and she can see he does.

"And Henry," Emma continues, her voice going quiet, not wanting Red to hear what she says next, "about what you said, about not being born if -"

"Later, Emma. It's alright."

It is so not alright and Emma does not want to let it go at that, but the fear of a riot motivates her to allow Henry to push this aside, for the moment. Then there is a real smile on Henry's lips and that is enough to reassure her for the time being.

"Later then, kid."

Emma stands, looking around at her guards, all business, her hand once again on Henry's shoulder.

"I want the three of you and Granny to stay here with Henry. I'll take Dopey."

They all immediately step forward to argue and Emma raises her hand.

"Stop. You heard what I just said to him. I can't do this if I am worried about his safety. I want the four of you to keep him safe and if anything happens take him to my room in the inn and lock yourselves in there until we come back. Besides I have a weapon," says Emma opening her jacket to show them the gun strapped to her hip. "It is not going to come to that anyways," she says letting her jacket fall closed. "The goals is for there to be no violence not for us to attack them. With Red and her two, and Grumpy and Dopey, that makes five with me and four with Henry. That seems more then reasonable to me."

"If the people actually do riot then five may not be enough," says Grumpy looking around for support, but Emma moves forward, cutting him off, still holding Henry in front of her as she speaks calmly to Grumpy, but with authority.

"There are hundreds of people in that courtyard and if they riot then nine isn't going to be much better then five. If they do riot it will be even more important to me to know that Henry is safe. Besides the goal here is to stop that from happening not to get into a fight."

Grumpy opens his mouth to speak again and Emma cuts him off.

"We don't have time to argue. This is how it is going to be, so you four stay with Henry and the other five of you are with me. Let's go," says Emma giving Henry a smile and his shoulder a squeeze before, stepping towards the door followed closely by Red, Grumpy, and the three guards she chose to bring with her.


	9. Chapter 9: The Savior Speaks

**Thanks everyone for their kind words again. I will get to Snow and Charming speaking to Emma. I know that is, of course, the scene everyone wants. That was the scene that made me want to write this fic. Almost there, I promise. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Savior Speaks.

Emma walks towards the Town Hall flanked by Red, Grumpy, and the other guards. As she nears the courtyard she comes to a stop and takes in the scene of the large crowd surrounding the hall. She isn't sure if the crowd has doubled in size or if it is just the noise and motion making it seem larger then it was. The agitation in the crowd has gone from the simple frustration of half an hour ago to alarming, bordering on violence, and Emma knows that Red and Grumpy were right. This could easily turn dangerous. Emma even sees people with make shift clubs near the front by the doors to the hall and nearest the pocket of guards who are valiantly standing their ground.

Emma waits at the edge of the crowd for a moment, listening to people at the front snap at the men stationed around the doors behind which Mary Margaret and David are still sequestered. And if Red is to be believed, and Emma has no doubt of the truth of her statement, Emma has not only hurt the two of them deeply, she has now set a wedge between them as well and that wedge is keeping them from speaking to their people.

A pang of guilt washes through Emma at the knowledge that she is the cause of their fighting, but her attention quickly returns to the people shouting as she hears them speak in anger about the Queen and the Prince. For the first time Emma does not think about how bizarre it is for someone to be speaking of queens and princes or that when they say those words they are speaking of Snow White and Prince Charming. Instead Emma only feels anger that they are speaking words of opposition against Mary Margaret and David; they are speaking against her family.

Regardless of Emma's anger at the two of them about abandoning her, this sort of talk, to speak of moving against them in what, if the clubs are any indicator, is some sort of violent opposition is too much. When Emma hears this she has had enough; she no longer has any fear of the crowd as she begins moving again, pushing into them.

Grumpy and Dopey immediately step in front of her, taking her place. They push through the crowd for her, the five of them create a pocket of protection around her as she makes her way through the crowd with Red to her right and the other two pulling up the rear. Grumpy is much more vocal then Ector had been earlier as Grumpy all but orders everyone to make way for her. This time Emma is able to move quickly from the edge of the crowd to its center and into the pocket of guards protecting the doors to the hall.

As Emma moves through the crowd, she hears again her name and the savior filter back as people notice her passing; some of the anger and agitation starts to ease at her arrival. As Emma moves into the pocket of protection around the door she sees some of the respect that she was granted as she made her way through the crowd leave the faces of those around her and the crowd once again pushes up against the guards.

Emma then realizes how much easier it is for the crowd to rail against the guards then it is for them to do so against her because of what she has done for them what with being their 'savior'. Emma realizes she can use that to her advantage and in this situation, to stop a riot, she is more then willing to do so. Emma steps out of the protective pocket and Grumpy tries to step in front of her again. Emma puts out her arm, stopping him with one word.

"No."

"Emma, its not safe," whispers Red into her ear, coming to stand at her right.

"No. If I stand behind you then they are not going to listen. If they are going to threaten someone it is going to be me."

Emma says that last part clearly, loudly, letting the most volatile part of the crowd, those standing right in front of the doors, to hear it. As she steps forward the crowd moves back and Emma knows she is right. None of these men want to be the one who takes a swipe at the savior. Emma takes another step forward flanked by Grumpy on her left and Red on her right as her words filter throughout the crowd. The crowd starts to quiet as they realize that she is going to speak.

Emma waits staring them down until the crowd is quiet, at least as quiet as such a large group of people can be while confined to such a small space; they wait, watching her. Emma makes them wait, long solid moments, making sure she has their attention before finally speaking into the silence.

"What exactly is going on here?"

Many of the people that are here have the grace to look ashamed as they drop their eyes looking away in the face of her anger. Her anger is real and she lets it show on her face as she looks around.

When no one responds, she speaks louder, repeating herself. "I said, what exactly is going on here?"

Emma hears grumbling from a group of men standing to her left, some of which are those holding make shift clubs, and she takes another step, towards them this time. They make way and stop grumbling as they look at her.

"What is it?"

After a whispered conversation amongst themselves, one of the men, one who is carrying what looks like a broken table leg as a weapon, finally steps forward.

"The Queen and the Prince said they would speak to us, but the council left more then an hour ago. We have been waiting since before the council began and still no one has come out. We need to know what is happening. We thought that they would go after the Evil Queen tonight. There are also rumors flying around about all kinds of things and we need to know what is going on so we can protect our families."

"Rumors? Like what?" asks Emma, looking the man straight in his eyes.

The man shifts nervously before responding. "Well, lots of things."

"Like what?" says Emma, insistently, wanting an answer.

The man looks down, before raising his head, squaring his shoulders and answering. "Well first, that Rumplestiltskin has magic and that he is trying to blast a hole through the boundary around town?"

Emma's eyes go wide at that before she looks questioningly to Red having not heard anything of this.

"I don't know, Emma," Red responds, shaking her head. "I was asleep most of the day."

"Grumpy?" asks Emma, turning to her left.

"There were reports of some blasting near the southbound road out of town earlier today," Grumpy promptly responds, "but the prince took some men to check it out and nothing was found."

"Was anyone hurt?" asks Emma.

"No. As far as we know there was nothing. No damage."

"As far as you know," the man asks sarcastically.

He scoffs as he looks away from Grumpy and back to Emma as she takes a step closer; her eyes flash in anger at his tone. In response, he immediately closes his eyes and then he does much the same as Red did in the diner, and yet with more fear and less anger, he straightens, and lowers his head, waiting. This action makes Emma nervous all over again, but she doesn't let it show as she stands rock still and makes him wait for long solid moments in silence, moments she uses to calm herself.

"Who are you?" Emma asks, watching the man's expression as his eyes pop up to meet her's.

"Emma," Red is there again, whispering in her ear, "he was the captain of King George's guard before Snow and James took over the kingdom. After George was dethroned he continued serving under James. His name is Lance."

Emma nods to Red, accepting the information as Red steps back. Emma remembers the story from Henry's storybook of Snow and James dethroning a king and taking back a kingdom and wonders if this man's unhappiness stems from that or if there was some other reason for his actions this day. Emma thinks it is strange to hear Red speak of the stories from the storybook as if they are history and not fiction. This moment, more then anything, makes Emma realize that they are just that. This is history and not fiction and history can be political and messy and hard because people are people and life is messy.

"Why do you have a weapon?" Emma asks, looking at the club the man is holding. "Are you here to harm my family?"

"No!" The man looks horrified as he looks down at the club in his hand which he quickly lowers, letting the tip touch the ground. "We thought that the Queen and the Prince might go after the Evil Queen, so we brought weapons. This is all I had. I would never harm them. I owe them my life."

Emma looks at the man, trying to read the truth of what he is saying and she sees sincerity twinged with worry and she decides she believes him. This man had no intention of hurting her family and he is simply worried about his own and about Regina. Emma understands that because she is very worried about both of those things as well and it calms her, letting some of the edge leave her voice as she responds.

"What else have you heard?"

The man visibly sags in relief at her response. He was clearly worried that she would not believe what he said about the weapon and that more then anything makes her realize that this man is just frightened. These people are just frightened. They have just gone through twenty-eight years of a curse, a curse that is not yet fully broken, and they are scared about what might happen next, scared about the very instability and volatility of the situation. A situation that for the most part is out of their hands.

"I also heard that someone had gone around setting fires this morning."

"There was a fire, one fire, and it was caused by someone forgetting to turn their stove off. The fire department arrived there quickly and was able to put it out. There was minimal damage. Is the fire chief here?"

The crowd passes the question around and soon the fire chief is pushed to the front of the crowd to stand before Emma.

"Were there anymore fires today that I have not heard about?"

"No, Sheriff."

"Was the fire that you put out this morning accidental or do you believe it was set for some sort of nefarious purpose?"

"Well," says the chief, scratching his head, "you talked to the owner of the house as well. It seemed to me he was just careless when he heard from his wife and left the stove on in his excitement over getting to see her again. Seems like something any of us could have done."

"I agree, Chief."

"What if something like this happens again? A fire?" asks Lance, the former captain of the guard, causing Emma to look back at him.

"The fire department has agreed to continue on so they will be ready if help is needed. They will continue to call me to come as well for any emergencies," says Emma, looking towards the fire chief who nods his head in agreement.

"Thanks, Chief," says Emma, giving the man a nod in return before he steps back into the crowd as Emma again turns to face the former guard. He is getting less confident as Emma works her way through his list of rumors. "Well good, anything else?"

"I also heard that there is a pack of wolves wandering around eating people."

Emma hesitates, because she is not aware of whether or not other people outside of the immediate family and the dwarfs, knowing that Red is the wolf, and she does not want to be the one to call Red out if it is meant to be a secret. Emma can feel Red's stillness beside her, but she does not look at her, not wanting to give anything away as she responds.

"There is some truth to that. There was a wolf, as in a single wolf, but it has been taken care of. There were injuries, a broken arm being the worst of it, some lacerations, but nothing too serious and there were no deaths."

Emma hears Red let out a big sigh of relief at her words. Emma wonders whether anyone told her about her rampage yesterday or if this is the first she is hearing of it.

"What about the Evil Queen?" he continues. "What about the curse?"

"Well the Blue Fairy says that the curse is broken," Emma replies, quickly, succinctly.

"But we are still here," says a woman standing in the crowd to Emma's right.

"I know," Emma responds, running her hand through her hair as she turns to face the woman. "Honestly, we aren't sure as to why that is. There was some talk that maybe Rumplestiltskin has some reason for wanting to be here because he was the one who created the curse and gave it to Regina. He must have some purpose beyond just wanting to help her curse our world, but honestly we don't know more then that."

"And the Evil Queen?" the former guard repeats.

Emma swings around, looking back to him, pausing for a second, before nodding.

"The last sighting I heard was of her returning to her mansion yesterday morning, but no one has seen her since. We have had the mansion under twenty-four hour surveillance ever since." Emma gives a sigh of frustration at their lack of information in this area, before again running her hand through her hair, "There was also a report in this morning that someone noticed lights on in the house overnight, but that is all we know. We have been worried about antagonizing her further by entering the mansion because we don't know whether or not she has magic. Honestly, things have just been really busy over the last day."

The man hesitates for a moment, his voice calm now, as he leans on his makeshift club, listening to Emma's explanations.

"What are we going to do about her?"

"Do?" asks Emma.

"Yes, we should make her pay for what she's done."

The man straightens then, lifting his club to his shoulder; an offering, an offering to find Regina, now, and make her pay, hard and bloody. And for some reason that makes Emma like this man, even though it probably shouldn't. Emma sees the excitement in the crowd as these words are passed back. The crowd again starts to turn restless and Emma is glad to see the mood turn away from frustration against Mary Margaret and David to where, she believes, the frustration should be aimed at, Regina.

She almost lets the crowd sink back into the mob they were becoming; she almost allows it to turn into a witch hunt, literally. Because she still fears, just as this man does, what Regina might do if she decides to come for her family, for Henry, but Emma knows that this is not the way. Emma knows that people could still get hurt if she allows this crowd to turn mob and she cannot allow that to happen. She cannot, whether sheriff or savior, allow the people of this town to turn into a mob of destructive, chaotic, club wielding murderers.

"No," says Emma, loud and clear, causing the crowd to go silent.

They then all begin speaking at once, trying to convince her that it would be a good idea to rid this world of the Evil Queen. Even Grumpy leans in to voice his agreement. Emma turns around, away from Grumpy, away from the crowd, as she tries to gather her thoughts.

Emma glances at Red who is still standing solidly, quietly, by her side, waiting expectantly. Then Emma looks away, over Red's shoulder, still trying to gather her thoughts and she comes to a complete stop when she sees them; she sees Mary Margaret and David standing in the shadow of the doorway, listening to her try to tame the crowd, watching and waiting.

This brings Emma's thoughts crashing back to earlier as she thinks again about how badly she handled the conversation between the three of them. For a moment she realizes she can't do this; she can't stop these people. She is standing in front of a mob of fairytale characters hell bent on killing the Evil Queen and there is nothing she can do about it. She is just Emma. She is a nobody. Just a friendless orphan who no one has ever wanted and who has never done anything right. Emma drops her head as the feelings of inadequacy wash over her; the thoughts of her failings run through her so strongly that she almost can't breathe she feels so overwhelmed by it all.

Emma closes her eyes trying to clear her mind as she takes a deep breath, trying to calm and steady herself. She stands there trying to rid her mind of the image of Mary Margaret and David, trying to clear herself of these thoughts. Thoughts that she can't do it, thoughts that terrify her because she knows she is going to have to turn in a moment, turn to face the crowd which is still abuzz in her ears as they continue speaking all at once, still trying to convince her to lead them to attack and kill a witch.

Emma takes another deep breath, trying to calm her erratic breathing before opening her eyes. She tries to pretend for a moment that there is no Mary Margaret, that there is no David, there are no parents or family, and tries to instead think only of the crowd and what she means to say.

As Emma raises her head, ready to turn back to the crowd, she sees that Mary Margaret has taken a step out of the shadow and away from the doorway. She watches as David follows, putting a hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder. Mary Margaret shrugs away from his touch, taking another step away from him and towards Emma, keeping her eyes fixed on Emma's face.

Now that they are closer Emma is able to look directly into Mary Margaret's eyes and what she sees there makes her shudder to a stop and just stare. For after everything that Emma said earlier it is all still there. Emma sees trust. And love. Love. It is all there reflected in Mary Margaret's eyes. And it scares her, but in a good way, and she stands there, completely still, looking at her mother...her mother...staring lovingly, trustingly, into her eyes.

Emma is amazed and comforted by what she sees there. She takes a moment, waiting, trying again to compose herself, before finally the noise of the crowd pulls her back to the here and now, and with one last look at the trust and love in her mother's eyes she turns back to the crowd, raising her hand, calling for silence.

She gets it. The crowd quiets and she lowers her hand, waiting until she has their full attention as she thinks again of the look in her mother's eyes.

"Listen, I have only heard about what a tyrant the Evil Queen was before the curse. I have only heard stories of what she did and I am sure there are a thousand more stories of things she has done that I have not heard. But this," Emma sweeps her hand around to encompass the crowd almost turned mob, "this is not the way."

"But the curse? She took away our happy endings," someone yells from the crowd.

The face disappears before Emma can see who spoke as the crowd erupts again in a buzz of agitation until Emma, once again, raises her hand, calling for silence.

Emma waits, trying to gather her thoughts, as she turns for a quick glance behind her, again taking in the look on her mother's face. As Emma turns back she realizes that many in the crowd had followed her glance and had now noticed Mary Margaret and David standing in the entryway to the hall. This causes the two of them to straighten and for the crowd to shift, as the words, Snow, James, the Queen, and the Prince, take their time filtering back through the crowd.

Emma takes another glance back to see that while they have both noticed the crowds reaction, they are both looking at her, allowing her to speak. Emma turns to the crowd, taking a deep breath, speaking clearly.

"About the curse, I am not going to say that you have not all suffered, but you have not lost your happy endings. For most people your happy endings have just been delayed. I know that this world is not your..." Emma hesitates, looking back at Mary Margaret, "...is not _our_ world," she says, looking straight into her eyes, causing Mary Margaret to smile, before Emma returns her gaze quickly to the crowd, "but," Emma pauses, looking at the crowd, she cringes inwardly at what she is about to say, "it has n-not been a b-bad place to live."

The crowd starts grumbling at this and Emma quickly continues. "I am not saying that we shouldn't keep looking for a way to return. We will. We are. What I am saying is that you can all still have your happy endings, here and now, until we return. The Evil Queen has no control over us now. Really the only way she continues to win is if we let her control us and we become that which we are not, and a mob of pitch fork, torch wielding, villagers is something that I hope we are not."

Those closest laugh at that and Emma smiles even though she had not quite meant it as a joke, as the words pass from mouth to mouth and the laughter filters out.

"I am not saying we need to forgive Regina for what she did; believe me, I am not saying that at all. If we can bring her to justice for the curse then we'll do it, but not like this." Emma takes another look back at her parents standing there as she continues speaking to the crowd, but now mostly to them. "Believe me, I am well aware of how much was lost with the curse. I lost all that time with my family and I can never get it back."

Emma truly sees for the first time the pain of that loss in both her parents eyes, a pain she knows is mirrored in her own. Emma takes a breath before turning back to the crowd. She looks at the people standing in front of her. Emma now sees sympathy for both her and her parents and she suddenly feels at a loss for words in the face of it. Her shoulders sag as she looks down and in that moment Mary Margaret and David step forward.

Emma is grateful for their intervention as she meets their eyes and they both search her face, looking for something. As Emma looks at them, she again feels the truth of their loss and that brings back the guilt from earlier. Guilt that she knows is showing on her face as Mary Margaret takes her hand. Mary Margaret gives her hand a squeeze and smiles slightly in reassurance and for the first time Emma allows the momentary contact without pulling back.

"Emma is right," says David. "We can't let Regina make us become that which we are not. And we will continue to look for a way to return to the Enchanted Forest, but like Emma said, in the mean time, we can have our happy endings here."

With those words David tries to meet Mary Margaret's eyes. Emma sees the pain and apprehension in them as Mary Margaret barely glances his way, her face turning stormy as she refuses to meet his gaze.

Mary Margaret then looks to the crowd, picking up where he left off. "Our family has lost much from the curse. We have lost all that time with Emma that we can never get back. If she says that we should not do this, then we should listen to her." Mary Margaret looks at Emma, meaning it, "We should trust her judgment."

Emma hears murmurs of agreement pass through the crowds and, for some reason, that surprises her. It surprises her that they would trust her, even though she thinks maybe it shouldn't because that is what she has been asking of them. She again hears the savior whispered alongside their agreement.

"For now," Mary Margaret continues, "everyone should go home, but we need to keep the town running. The best thing everyone can do is to continue doing what we did before. We need to continue taking care of what needs done to keep the town working as it did before."

"What if something were to happen?" says the former guard, nodding his head towards Mary Margaret and David as they look at him, both giving him a smile of welcome. "How are we to know what is going on?"

Mary Margaret looks grudgingly at David, speaking quietly to him as they make a decision.

David turns to the crowd, answering the question."We will have another meeting in two days time. Here. At the Town Hall. Everyone will be invited. We will entertain questions and announce any further information we are able to gather in the meantime. Please, if there are any emergencies, continue to call the Sheriff's Station and we will do everything we can to help."

"Does that sound good?" asks Mary Margaret.

Again murmurs of agreement pass through the crowd.

"Good, then everyone go home for tonight. We will see you in two days time."

The people begin to shift as the crowd begins breaking off into groups, discussing everything they just heard, while some push forward towards Mary Margaret and David, who turn to speak to them. Emma allows space to come between herself and her parents as people circle up around them, allowing Emma to turn away, retreating towards the edge of the crowd followed closely by Dopey.

Emma waits watching Mary Margaret and David as she stays to make sure that the crowd is going to, in fact, disperse peacefully. She sees Mary Margaret look around, eyes widening, as she notices that Emma is no longer standing beside her. Mary Margaret searches the crowd, trying to find her, and finally their eyes lock across the crowd. Emma puts her head down, trying to discourage Mary Margaret from coming over to speak to her, worried that if they speak she will only make it worse.

Emma then sees David, not Mary Margaret, moving through the crowd towards her. Mary Margaret is standing with her back to the crowd, Red next to her, leaning in, putting a comforting hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder. Emma looks to David as he moves closer and she sees his mouth set, his face impassive as he moves quickly through the crowd. He finally reaches her, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Emma," he says, his voice stiff, "we were going to go get my sword from the caves after the meeting."

Emma frowns, a bit taken aback. She had completely forgotten that they meant to do that and she is even more sure then she was yesterday that she doesn't want to be alone with David at the moment.

"Uh, well, maybe we can do it another -?"

"No," says David, interrupting her, "We agreed to do it now and in light of this almost riot, I would like to have my sword back. To protect Snow, to protect my family."

He waits looking at her, not really asking, just telling and Emma is again surprised by this new confident, more decisive David. She is once again unsure how to say no because she did agree that she would go with him to retrieve the sword today. Emma watches him and sees the stiffness in his posture and the frustration in his eyes and she thinks that there is going to be more to this excursion then just the retrieval of a sword.


	10. Chapter 10: Emma meet Charming

**I thought it was important that we get to see Emma with both Snow and Charming. It made sense to me that Charming would react differently then Snow in this case instead of them always just existing as a unit. I actually feel like Snow and Charming's relationship feels more real when they argue a bit as well. I liked that about the last episode; those disagreements make it seem more like a real marriage. And so Emma meet Charming. **

* * *

Chapter 10 – Emma Meets Charming and her Kid Henry.

Emma thought that David would start yelling at her the moment they were alone, but he hadn't. She wasn't even sure why she agreed to come with him after she realized how angry he was, but maybe part of her thinks he deserves the chance to yell. She knows that while she regrets the hurt she has caused Mary Margaret and David today, another part of her is relieved, as if a weight has been lifted off her chest.

To have finally been able to say all of the things she has always wanted to say to her parents had been devastating and yet, at the same time, cathartic.

Emma thinks again about the look in her mother's eyes, that love and trust, and how comforting it had been to see it. Maybe she hasn't completely ruined her chances to have this family thing and so if David wants to yell at her then she is going to let him.

He hadn't though. He actually hadn't spoken a word to her about anything except for responding to her directions as they journey through the caves to find his sword. Since he had insisted that they go on alone, ordering the guards to wait in the library, she had expected yelling, but so far nothing. He had followed her through the caves carrying the sheath to his sword which he had retrieved from where Emma had left in the elevator, in almost complete silence.

After nearly an hour of silence, David clearly lost in thought, the two of them finally reached the cavern where Emma fought the dragon and where Snow White's glass coffin rested. David seeing the glass coffin, stops and stares at it, before placing his hand on it, allowing his head to drop. Emma watches him and she can see his anguish as he stands there lost in thought.

"The glass coffin," says Emma, finally interrupting the silence.

"Yes," says David, snapping out of his reverie, his voice tense as he lets his hand drop from the coffin and he glances her way, but does not meet her eyes as he takes in the cave around them. "Let's find the sword."

Emma nods, wishing in some ways that he would just say whatever he means to say, but at the same time afraid of it. Instead the two of them split up as she tells him where she thought the dragon may have fallen and points out where she thinks she found the egg. Her memory of the dragon fight is all a bit murky and confusing in light of the shock and magnitude of all that has happened over the last few days.

The two of them search around for quite awhile, looking through the dust and rubble created by the battle, before Emma finally hears David call out. "I found it."

Emma moves quickly towards where she heard him calling from. She sees the sword standing upright from the cave floor, David moving towards it. He puts both of his hand on the hilt and gives the sword a big yank, pulling with all his strength. The sword pulls easily from the stone and David almost falls over, but is able to right himself at the last moment.

"I thought that was going to be more difficult," says David, inspecting the blade, carefully checking its edge, before returning it to its sheath and looping it on his belt.

Emma looks around and realizes she is standing near the glass coffin again.

"How did we not see it right when we came in?"

"I don't know," answers David, shrugging. "It was dark, I guess."

"Well," says Emma, looking towards the entrance to the tunnels, thinking about heading back now that their mission was accomplished. "We should -"

"Emma," says David, interrupting her.

Emma's head snaps back forward to look at David. She knows that he is now going to say what he has been thinking about for the last hour because she hears the frustration return to his voice. Emma tenses, watching him, as he moves closer towards where she waits by the coffin.

"We have to talk."

"Do we?" says Emma, sarcastically, but softly as well, trying not to show the nervousness she is feeling.

"Yes, we do," says David, and there is steel in his voice and in his eyes as he comes to stand in front of her.

"I want to talk about what you said earlier. About how you believe that the only reason we sent you away was because you were the savior and not because we wished to protect you." His voices softens, losings some of its edge and Emma says nothing, just watches him, waiting for him to continue. "I just don't know how you can say that we did not wish to protect you. Like Snow said, all we thought about for months, ever since we found out she was pregnant with you, was what we could do to protect you. That was before we even knew anything about the curse or you being the savior. When we learned of the wardrobe and that it could only be Snow that went through the pain of knowing I was going to lose you both was unimaginable. Losing all of that time together. Twenty-eight years.

"I knew though...I knew that I had to be strong for Snow and I had to see that you were both protected from the curse. Then you came before the wardrobe was finished and Snow was holding you in her arms and I thought that that was it. We could hear the curse roaring towards us and after all the anguish I had felt, knowing I was going to lose you both, it was almost a relief to have that decision out of our hands. I thought at least we were together. If we have to die, if this was to be it, at least it was the three of us together.

"Then when Snow said to take you to the wardrobe it floored me. The thought of sending you through alone horrified me, to not know what would happen to you. You were just a baby, but when she said we had to give you, you Emma, give you your best chance, I knew she was right. Our thoughts were only of you, Emma, of sending you away not because you are the savior, but because you are our daughter and we wanted to protect you. And when I told you to 'find us' I was thinking of wanting you back with us, not of the curse or your duty or of everyone else."

Emma stands there watching him talk again about the memory of their first moments together and the impact their separation had on him and she can see that the moment still devastates him. She can see that the loss haunts him and Emma respond quietly, without anger this time.

"Why do you always talk about my responsibility then? My duty to everyone else? That I have to fight some sort of battle. It seems like it is all that you ever talk about. Why is that if you sent me away to protect me?"

David takes a moment to consider her question before responding.

"Maybe duty isn't the right word. I don't know. Emma, since you have been here in Storybrooke you have helped a lot of people. You came here and changed this town by your mere presence and by standing up to Regina. Why did you do it? Why did you help the people of this town? I mean you fought a dragon. You broke the curse."

"For Henry. I did it all for Henry. I didn't care about breaking the curse. I only cared about Henry."

"I know, Emma. I know," says David, looking away briefly, before turning back to her. "I guess I mean before that. Before you believed you were who you are even then you helped people. You helped Red by giving her a chance to prove herself and by believing in her. You helped Ella keep her baby when Rumplestiltskin tried to take her. You helped Snow by being her friend and showing her unfailing loyalty in the face of everything that happened. You believed in her even when...even when I did not. You were the only real friend she had in this world. There are others too, Emma. Why did you do that? Why help them?"

"I don't know." Emma squirms, speaking quickly, shaking her head, looking everywhere but at David. "I thought I could make a difference. God, that sounds so cheesy."

"It may be cheesy, but it is the truth. You helped them because it was the right thing to do. You didn't help them because it was your duty, right? You helped them because you wanted to help them, because that is who you are."

"Yes, but -"

"No, buts Emma. How is what I am talking about any different? It is your duty but it is also what you would do. It is the person you have become."

Emma pauses for a second, hearing something in David's voice that she doesn't understand, before plowing on.

"The curse, the prophecy, you guys talk about it like it was all meant to be. You talk about it like there was no choice in the matter. I was meant to come to this town and help these people. Maybe that is all it is."

"Forget the prophecy," David says insistently. "Forget the curse. Let's say you didn't know about any of that. The curse. The drop of magic on the parchment. The supposed prophecy. Even if there was none of that and these people needed your help. Ella. Red. Granny. Snow. Henry. All of them. What would you have done? Wouldn't you still have wanted to help them?"

"Well maybe," says Emma, turning away, lost in thought, really trying to think about what David was saying because she thinks he might be right. She did do things for the people of this town without any knowledge of this prophecy or the curse. Henry had told her about the curse, but she hadn't believed any of it, so maybe David was right and yet, "What's the difference though, in the end?"

"Oh, I think it makes all the difference in the world, Emma. You broke the curse. You saved the people of our world and not just by breaking the curse. You saved them by becoming part of this town, and like I said, by simply standing up to Regina and Rumplestiltskin. Do you think those people up there would have listened to you today if you hadn't already become part of this town? And that had nothing to do with a prophecy, you did it because you chose to do it. You chose to stay and stand up to Regina and Rumplestiltskin and to fight this fight. And maybe it comes down to the same thing in the end, you stood up to them, you broke the curse, but there is a difference, a big difference, you did it not because of prophecy, but because it is what Emma would do."

Emma does see the difference. The difference between being forced into a corner to fight verses choosing to walk into it of her own free will. She entered this fight with her head high, jaw clenched, fists up, knowing that what she was doing was the right thing to do. She wasn't forced into it. She didn't have her back against the wall. She had decided to become part of this town because she chose to; she decided to stay for Henry because she saw that he needed her and the same was true of the others. She stayed because it was a good fight, for Henry, for Mary Margaret, for everyone.

Realizing that she looks up, back at her father, her father, and she knows now more then anything that this man is not that David. Because David did not fight for what is right and this man was standing there with what she now realizes is pride in his voice, he is standing there telling her that he is proud of her for staying, for fighting for the people of this town.

"So, Emma, wouldn't you still have done what you did? Wouldn't you still have helped them?"

Emma knows the answer this time.

"Yes," she says looking him square in the face and he smiles at her answer and Emma returns the smile before continuing, "but maybe not you."

David laughs and Emma smiles bigger.

"You are different you know," says Emma, serious again, "you more then anyone."

"Well except for Red."

Emma laughs and it shocks her and she stops, surprised that he made her laugh. She sees David grinning at her expression so she quips back.

"Except for Red."

David grows serious, once again the smile sliding from his face. He looks down at his hands seeming to steel himself for what he has to say. Emma tenses in reaction.

"I have one more thing to say to you, Emma. Regardless of whether or not you are ready to accept that Snow and I are your...family."

Emma inhales, about to interrupt him, and David looks at her, raising his hand.

"No, let me finish. Regardless of whether you are ready to accept that we are who we are, because I understand that, I understand the difficulty of this situation and I am willing to give you all the space and time you need to deal with that."

David stills then, meeting Emma's eyes, stepping close to her, showing Emma a bit of the dangerous man in him, the steel in him. This is the man, according to Henry's storybook, who killed dragons, the man who took back kingdoms, the man who above all would do anything to protect his people, anything to protect his family. He looks into her eyes with an intensity that Emma cannot look away from.

"Regardless of all that, there is one thing that you will accept. Snow is my wife; she's my wife and I will not let you hurt her the way you hurt her today."

Emma can see that he means it with every fiber of his being and it makes her smile to see him so protective of Mary Margaret. To see him so different. This is not David. This is James. This is Snow White's Prince Charming.

Emma notices David watching her hand which she realizes had unconsciously fallen to her gun when he stepped closer and entered her personal space. He smiles. Emma relaxes and returns his smiles, realizing she likes this man who is so protective of Mary Margaret. He relaxes in turn and steps away as Emma releases her hold on her weapon. The smile leaves Emma's face quickly just as his had earlier.

"You hurt her. Before. When you were David." She sees a flash of pain cross his face which had not been her intention. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean...It is just hard sometimes to reconcile that man with this one. I don't want my son or my friend anywhere near David."

David looks down, taking a deep breath before looking back.

"I am not that man. I am not David."

"I know that. Like I said you are different. I sort of like this man."

She hesitates for a moment and then just says it.

"James."

He smiles when she says his name before his brows furrow.

"Part of you knows I am different but still..." he replies, hesitating, "I have begged Snow's forgiveness for my behavior and I will do the same to you. Know that I would never do anything to hurt her or Henry or you. Ever again."

"The earlier threat suggests otherwise," Emma quips and James brow furrows again in response.

"Threat?"

"Yeah. You said a moment ago that I am not to hurt Mary Margaret or else..."

James faces goes from confusion to surprise to regret as he slowly moves closer, as if trying not startle her. He lightly places his hand on her shoulder looking her in the eyes.

"Emma, listen. I don't want Snow to be hurt, but know I would never do anything to hurt you either. I know you have been hurt before and I accept my fault in that for not being able to protect you when you were a child, but I would never knowingly hurt you."

Emma watches him, not completely believing him, but that part of her that is still a kid wishing for parents, wishing for good people to take her in, does believe him. That part of her wants this. She wants this protective father. She wants this family thing that she does not know how to do and a little bit of herself thinks for a second that she can trust it, trust them, that they are good people that want her.

"I am sorry though" says James, letting his hand drop from her shoulder.

"For what?," says Emma.

"You had to see the aftermath after I hurt Mary Margaret," James says. "I can only imagine what that must have been like. When you care about someone, watching them hurt is its own kind of torture. I am sorry for causing you the pain of seeing her like that and thank you for looking after her when I could not."

Emma shifts on her feet, not knowing what to say as she considers his words.

"Okay," says Emma, meeting his gaze, "then let's agree that we will both try to never hurt her again."

"Agreed," James responds, smiling wide.

He then sighs, running his hand through his hair as he walks past her towards the glass coffin, again placing his hands on it.

"Though I may not get a chance. She seems to have forgiven me for hurting her as David, but she didn't forgive me for letting you see it. She wants you to come home, so she told me that I couldn't stay at the apartment."

Emma is shocked when she hears this, not sure what to say.

"James, I -"

"You know the day I found her in this was one of the worst and one of the best days of my life," he interrupts, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the glass. "I thought I'd lost her. Then I kissed her and she just came alive and was suddenly there in my arms, warm and kissing me back, where just a moment before I had thought she was gone forever." James smiles thinking of the past. "Then we went for a walk by the lake near our castle, well our castle before it was our castle, and I got down on one knee and I asked her to marry me. I gave her my mother's ring. She still has it. Even in this world."

"The one with the yellow stone?" asks Emma, disconcerted as she tries to reconcile the fact that the story of the mythical Snow White and Prince Charming is in fact this real memory of a man proposing to a woman so sweetly down on one knee with his mother's ring and that that couple is also her parents.

"Yeah, that's the one," says James, giving her a quick smile before returning his gaze to the coffin, his brows furrowing in frustration. "Today has not been a good day."

It upsets Emma to see him so sad and she wants to comfort him. "James, I..." Emma starts, unsure of what to say.

"We should head back. Henry will be worried about you."

James' face offers no place for argument and Emma doesn't know what to say anyways so she agrees and the two of them turn and head back towards the tunnels and the surface.

******ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEON CEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

After exiting the library, Emma had quickly used her walkie talkie to check in with Henry, finding out he is in their rooms at the inn. She then asked James where he was going to stay. He had said not to worry; he would be staying with the guards in the lower apartment so that he could make sure that Snow was safe. She had just nodded, still not knowing what to say about all that. They had both said goodnight and went off to their respective homes, well not homes exactly since they were both now living away from their family. What a mess Emma had made of all this.

Emma had returned to the inn, cutting through the diner. As she passed the booth where she and Henry had been speaking earlier today, she paused for a moment her thoughts turning away from the mess she had made with Mary Margaret and James and instead to Henry and his comments about how if not for her being sent away he would never have been born. Emma leaves the diner and enters the inn, heading up the stairs to their rooms. There she finds Henry laying on her bed reading the storybook and he smiles when she enters, a smile she returns.

She realizes that speaking to James has actually made her feel calmer for the first time rather then more panicked which had been the usual outcome from speaking to her parents. Her parents. Emma shakes her head and walks towards the bed, sitting down facing Henry, thinking again of what he said earlier. This day has been completely overwhelming. Emma has had to talk way too much about how she is feeling, but she knows that she cannot let what Henry said earlier go unanswered.

"So..." says Henry, closing the storybook and sitting up, leaning against the headboard, "you went with David to get his sword?"

"Yeah," says Emma.

"How'd it go?"

Emma smiles.

"Is that always going to be your question?"

Henry shrugs in response and waits.

"It was alright actually. We found the sword."

"Good -"

"Henry, before we talk about James. I want to talk about what you were saying earlier. About never being born." Henry's head drops as he looks away while Emma tries to catch his eyes, "Henry, why did you say that?"

"I-I don't know," he says, not looking up.

"Henry, please," Emma says, reaching out to raise his head so she can look into his eyes.

Henry again averts his gaze, but this time he answers.

"I just think you should forgive them. They wanted you."

Emma flinches. Hard. _And I didn't want you._ Emma gave Henry up willingly whereas her parents choices were much harder, either be cursed for all time or send her away. Emma's heart aches with guilt over her decision to give Henry up, knowing how hard it had been for him, but she knows she can't take it back, no matter how much she might wish that she could.

"Henry, is this about me giving you up?"

"M-Maybe," Henry stutters, looking down again, playing with the spine of the book resting in his lap.

Emma's heart aches.

"Henry, look at me please."

He does this time, looking up, meeting her gaze.

"I did give you up, but I never wished that you wouldn't have been born. Even when I found out I was pregnant with you, I was so young and I was so scared, but even then I didn't wish you away. Henry, at the time, I thought giving you up was the best thing for you and I am so sorry that that was not true for you."

Emma sits there, tears glistening in her eyes, as she looks away, not knowing if she is ready to tell him this or not, thinking that it may only cause him more pain. She then looks back at him and takes a deep breath. She sees him watching her, confusion on his face, as he no doubt notices the apprehension in her eyes. Emma decides that it is best to be honest with him because she just keeps lying about the past and she doesn't want to do that anymore.

"I kept you."

"What?" asks Henry, not understanding.

"I kept you. After you were born. For two weeks you were mine."

"B-But I thought I was born in jail?"

"You were," says Emma, eternally ashamed of that fact, she looks away before again meeting his gaze. "It is complicated, but when you were born my time in jail was nearly up, so they let me out early, on good behavior and I kept you. For two weeks."

Henry's mouth gapes in shock as he stares at Emma not knowing what to say before finally he closes his mouth and almost screeches.

"Then why did you give me up?!"

Emma's insides twist at the hurt and pain in Henry's voice.

"Henry, you've gotta understand. I was so young. I had just gotten out of jail. We were living in my car. I had no job. No family. I wanted you though. Oh Henry, I wanted you and I thought I could take care of you, but in Phoenix I thought..." Emma trails off, unable to finish the story, as she looks away, breathing hard at the memories.

She snaps back when she feels a touch, a squeeze of her hand, and she looks down to see Henry's hand in hers. Her eyes move up meeting his and he smiles, compassion in his eyes, a look too old for one so young; she smiles and squeezes his hand in return. Once again he calms her and she is once again amazed that he is sitting here, her son.

"Henry," she begins again, trying to get back to where this conversation started, "I know that I don't know how to do this whole family thing, but I want you to know that that in no way means that I wish you were never born or that I wish you weren't with me now. Henry, you are the best thing I've ever done." Henry smiles at that, "It's true Henry. I am so proud of you. You have been so brave even when none of us believed you. I am so sorry for not believing you sooner."

"It's okay," Henry smiles again as he holds her hand.

"What is it?" Emma asks as she watches his face fall.

"I just wish...I wish you'd kept me."

Emma is barely able to respond as her throat closes with emotion and the tears spark again in her eyes.

"Me too," she is finally able to get out, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I wish we hadn't lost all that time together. I wish that I could have been there to see all your big moments growing up, but kid, at least we have each other now. I am so glad that you came and found me and that we are able to be together again."

Henry smiles, leaning in, hugging her, and Emma sighs in relief, holding him tight before he lets go to look up into her face.

"Emma, you know that is how _they_ feel too."

"What?"

"Mary Margaret and David. They feel the same way. They lost all that time with you, more then we did, and now they just want to be with you like you want to be with me."

Emma smiles at how smart he is.

"I know, kid. It is just hard."

"It doesn't have to be, Emma. You are just scared."

With that Henry slides off the bed, grabbing her hand, pulling Emma up and towards the door.

"You should go talk to Mary Margaret."

"What?" says Emma, pulling back, halting their movement as Henry turns back to look at her.

"Well you said it didn't go very good when you talked before and now you've talked to David and you said that went alright, so now you should talk to Mary Margaret."

Emma looks at Henry, a big smile on his face, and she can't say no to it. While she feels more relaxed after speaking to Henry, and to James as well, the memory of Mary Margaret sobbing and the knowledge that she is alone in the apartment is painful for Emma to even think of. Henry tugs on her hand, getting her attention, and she looks back down, smiling again at him.

"Emma you always say that you don't know how to do this whole family thing, but that isn't true. You have been a good mom to me and a good friend to Mary Margaret. I think you just make it more scary then it really is because all they want is to be with you." Emma smiles at Henry, laughing at how simple he makes it and how right he is, "So you'll go?"

"Yeah, kid. I'll go."


	11. Chapter 11: Apartment and Diner

**I am glad that people liked Emma and Charming. Charming can be a little harder to write then Snow and Emma for me, but I do think he really would do anything for Snow and now for Emma and Henry as well. That is sort of his defining characteristic, in my opinion.  
**

**I actually do not intend in this fic to bring up the wardrobe takes two issue. First, it is an external issue that would lead me too far away from Emma, Snow, Charming, and Henry. Second, because I think, in the end, it doesn't actually change the fact that they chose to send Emma away. It will depress Snow and make them both want to punch Geppetto, but I sort of think that in the end it does not change anything. Emma was sent away; she was harmed by having to grow up in the system and ****both of those things remain to be true ****regardless of the fact that Snow might have been able to go through. Especially because their first intention was for Snow to go through with Emma before she was born. **

**I also think it could actually make Emma angrier if Snow and Charming stop owning their choices. They may not have been in full possession of the facts, but in the moment they made the choice to send Emma away, they chose to send their daughter away, and what happened happened because of that choice. Nothing can change that fact. I do think it would upset them all to know that there was a chance for them to have not be separated and Emma would see that and feel sorry for Snow and Charming. I just think that, for me, I don't quite want things to be better simply because Emma feels sorry for them and instead it be better because they have worked through some of their issues. For me, the wardrobe takes two issue is something like well that is too bad that they could have been together, but in the end they weren't and Emma was harmed and they weren't there for her. ****  
**

**Emma just wants to feel wanted and loved and that is what I think matters in the now. The next few chapters will have a lot of Snow and Emma which is really where I most wanted to go. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Emma at the Apartment and later the Diner.

Emma stands outside the door to the apartment for what seems like forever having asked the men that are regularly stationed outside the door to wait at the bottom of the stairs. Emma had called James from the bed and breakfast and asked him if Henry could hang out with him while she went to speak to Mary Margaret. He seemed surprised by the request, but quickly agreed.

Emma arrived to drop off Henry at the lower apartment and Emma took a moment to take James aside, asking him if he would come up after she and Mary Margaret were done speaking. He seemed happy with this idea and agreed, telling her to call him when they were done.

Now here Emma stands, outside Mary Margaret's apartment, their apartment, over thinking the conversation she is about to have, worried about what she should say. After standing there for what seems to be an eternity Emma finally knocks. A muffled yell comes from the other side of the door that sounds very much like 'go away', a yell Emma disregards. She knocks again, taking in a breath, preparing to speak through the door; the door flies open and an angry, tear streaked Mary Margaret stands defiantly in the opening.

"Emma!" she squeaks as the anger turns quickly to surprise. Mary Margaret again speaks with such intensity and with such need that it causes Emma to panic, especially after how worked up she had become standing in the hall. "I thought you were James!"

"Okay," says Emma and she tries a slight smile in an attempt to release some of the panic that the need in Mary Margaret's voice has caused; a smile that she knows came across pained instead of reassuring. "Mary Margaret, you have got to stop screaming my name every time I come into the room. It almost gives me a panic attack.

"So," says Emma trying to get her voice to return to normal, "let's try this again." Emma smiles then, a real smile this time, which Mary Margaret hesitantly returns. "This is what we are going to do. I am going to go back out into the hallway and I am going to shut the door." Mary Margaret almost interrupts, the desire for Emma to stay clear in her eyes. "Don't worry. I will be right outside. I promise. I am just going to close the door, wait for a few moments, and knock again. It will be fine. All you've gotta do is say 'Hi, Emma. Nice to see you. Would you like to come in?' Okay?"

Emma waits for Mary Margaret to acquiesce which she does with a hesitant, "Okay."

"Alright, sounds good. I will be right outside," says Emma, giving a slight smile again as she grabs the doorknob, pulling it towards her. "See you in ten seconds," Emma says right before she loses sight of Mary Margaret's face.

Emma takes a moment, leaning her head against the door. She then takes a deep breath before raising her head, straightening her shoulders, and knocking again. The door immediately flies open this time and Emma has no doubt that Mary Margaret had her hand on the doorknob the entire time and from the looks of it also forgot to breathe because Mary Margaret lets out a big sigh of relief as her eyes find Emma's. Emma stands there for a moment, eyes wide, trying not to panic. Mary Margaret sees it and takes a moment to control the emotions playing their way across her face before clearing her throat to speak.

"Hi, Emma. Nice to see you. Would you like to come in?"

The intensity leaves Mary Margaret's face as she smirks when she finishes and Emma laughs, grinning back.

"Yes, Thank you. I would like that."

Emma enters the apartment, hanging up her coat, as the two of them continue exchanging slightly awkward pleasantries. Mary Margaret offers Emma cookies and hot chocolate with cinnamon, both of which Emma accepts. Mary Margaret then moves around the kitchen making their drinks, asking about Henry and how they are settling in at Granny's. Emma answers, helping her with plates and cookies until the two of them finally end up at the table, mugs in hand, cookies laid out in front of them.

The normalcy of it all, making hot chocolate, eating cookies, talking about Henry, has calmed them both. They sit at the table and Emma is suddenly reminded of the first time they spoke in the apartment, here, sitting in these very spots, her second day in Storybrooke.

"Remember the first time I came over. You gave me hot chocolate with cinnamon and cookies, just like this."

"Yes," says Mary Margaret, smiling, "I remember."

"And I asked you about why you said you trusted me."

"Yes. And I said that ever since we met I had a feeling that we had met before."

Emma gives a short laugh at that.

"Well, all things considered, I think you might have been right about that."

"It seems that that might be the case," says Mary Margaret, giving a quick laugh in return before growing serious. "You were so nervous then. Apprehensive to be sitting and talking."

"Well...Henry had told me the day before that Snow White was my mother and then you told me that he thought you were Snow White. Then you said you trusted me and bailed me out of jail. No one had ever said or done anything like that for me. I didn't even know you. And the way all three of us like hot chocolate with cinnamon seemed oddly coincidental in light of all that."

"Ah, I see. Clever boy, our Henry."

"Yes," says Emma, smiling.

"It is so strange though," says Mary Margaret, shaking her head. "It was like I knew even though I didn't know."

"I know, right?" says Emma, amazed by it all. "What are the odds that of all the people in town, I would end up living with my own mother and not knowing it."

Mary Margaret gives a slight smile of pleasure when Emma says the word mother and Emma squirms in her seat causing Mary Margaret to quickly continue.

"I know. Henry and the storybook. I mean what are the odds," says Mary Margaret, taking a sip of her hot chocolate as they both sit there for a moment, smiling at the memories. "I remember when you and I met for the first time, at the school, there was something about you that just seemed so...familiar. I couldn't stop looking at you."

"I remember," Emma says, "when I helped you pick up the books, I remember looking at you looking at me."

"It seems so crazy now," says Mary Margaret, giving a short pained laugh.

Emma returns the laugh.

"Well nothing is crazier then finding out my closest friend is in fact my long lost mother. I mean who would have thought?"

"That is pretty crazy."

"Really crazy," agrees Emma, taking a moment to watch Mary Margaret as she sips her hot chocolate. "Thank you though, for helping Henry. I would never have found my way back to him without you giving him that book and I would never have stayed if you hadn't told me that night that I should."

Mary Margaret smiles and for the first time in days Emma sees the stress completely leave her face and the tension leave her shoulders.

"Your welcome."

Emma looks away, fidgeting again, as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Emma," starts Mary Margaret and the change in her voice causes Emma to quickly look back, immediately apprehensive about what she might say. Mary Margaret sees it and rests her hand lightly on Emma's arm. "No panic attacks, please. If you want me to stop just tell me and we can sit here and reminisce or talk about the weather until morning if you'd like. But if it is alright, I want to say something about what you said earlier today about why we sent you away?"

Emma takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly, before giving a stiff nod and Mary Margaret waits for a moment, watching her, before releasing Emma's arm.

"It is just earlier today you said that we only sent you away because you were the savior. That that was all we thought of and Emma, that could not be further from the truth." Mary Margaret looks away, clearly agitated. "All we thought about ever since we found out I was pregnant was protecting you. We didn't even know about the curse and -"

Emma reaches her hand out, stopping Mary Margaret's arms which had begun weaving all over the place in agitation. Emma waits, resting her hand on top of Mary Margaret's arms, holding them down, and ending her onslaught of words.

"I know."

"You know?"

"I talked to James."

Mary Margaret's voice hitches, no doubt at hearing Emma say James and not David, and Emma smiles, a smile Mary Margaret returns, as Emma continues to rest her hand on Mary Margaret's arms.

"James?"

"Yes, you know James, tall, blonde hair, like mine actually, tries to be funny, and very, you know, charming," says Emma, gently mocking as she tries to lighten the mood.

Mary Margaret laughs out right at Emma's words and tone and Emma grins in return releasing her arms, picking up her drink and taking a sip.

"And what did James say to you?"

Emma hears the worry in Mary Margaret's voice and she puts down her cup, spinning it slowly in her hands before meeting Mary Margaret's eyes.

"He said what you just said, that all you thought about was protecting me and that that was before you even knew I was 'the savior'."

"It's true, Emma. Regina's threat loomed over us for so long and when we found out I was pregnant, the fear of that threat became all the more real and all the more urgent. We had no idea that she would do something like this." Mary Margaret stops, putting her hand to her head, shaking it. "This is all so strange. in some ways it seems like this all just happened, that I just held you in my arms and sent you to the wardrobe; at the same time, it seems like that was a lifetime ago. My memories are all so jumbled and confusing."

Mary Margaret looks up then meeting Emma's eyes.

"I still remember you being a baby like it was yesterday."

Mary Margaret's hand comes up and she almost touches Emma's hair but stops herself as Emma tenses because a part of her does not like to be touched, but there is also another part of her that wishes she hadn't tensed and that Mary Margaret hadn't stopped. Some of that emotion must have played its way across her face as there is a moment of strained silence before Emma smiles, relaxing her shoulders, and Mary Margaret smiles in return, letting her hand drop to the table.

"I also remember my friend Emma that was my first real friend in this world and I remember how nice that was. It is all so confusing."

"I know how you feel. It is like it is you, but it's not you," shrugs Emma.

"It's still me, Emma."

With that Mary Margaret does touch her, giving Emma's hand a quick squeeze as they again lapse into silence, sipping their hot chocolate.

"You know what Henry said to me today?" says Emma. "He said if this hadn't all happened, the curse, the wardrobe, being sent away on my own then...then he would never have been born."

Mary Margaret takes a sharp intake of breath.

"I know. I didn't even think about that and while I do wish that life for me had not been so...hard growing up. I would not wish anything that would lead to me not having Henry. Not for anything. So all of the heartache that I went through, I'll take it...for him."

"I am so happy for you, Emma," says Mary Margaret, smiling. "That you have Henry. I know how hard it has been the last few months being so close, but not really being able to be his mom."

"I know. I feel so lucky to have him now. It's like a second chance."

Mary Margaret's looks away and Emma sees a sadness seep into her. Emma realizes Mary Margaret is thinking about all the time that the two of them had lost together.

"Mary Margaret," says Emma again resting her hand on Mary Margaret's arm, trying to bring her back from the dark thoughts of their loss. "Maybe we can...we can have a second chance too?" Mary Margaret smiles, taking Emma's hand in hers, holding it this time and not letting go and Emma lets her. "To you know do this whole family thing, a different sort of family, but still family."

"Yes, Emma. I would like that."

"Good," says Emma, smirking and pulling back and Mary Margaret reluctantly lets her go. "Then I have terms."

Mary Margaret laughs.

"Terms? On being a family?"

"Yes," says Emma, smirking sheepishly, but also serious and Mary Margaret sees that so she leans forward, listening intently.

"Alright, let's hear them," says Mary Margaret, meeting Emma's gaze.

"Well, rule number one, like we just practiced no more screaming my name when I enter the room. I know I am oh so much fun and all that, but maybe we can try to find another way of showing it."

"Sorry about that," says Mary Margaret with a pained smile, her turn to look sheepish.

"It's okay. Completely understandable, but maybe just not so scary with our hellos."

"Agreed, and number two?"

Emma hesitates, looking down, staring at her cup, unsure how this one was going to come off, but wanting to say it because it was something that made her very uncomfortable. Mary Margaret had always been so good about it, but now...now everything was different.

"I-I don't like to be touched."

"I know."

Emma's eyes snap up to look into Mary Margaret's face; Emma can see that she hasn't taken this badly and relaxes.

"This is not about you. It's about..." Emma stops because she does not want to bring up those very bad memories of her past. She looks up to see Mary Margaret watching her intensely and pulls the conversation back around. "I am not saying you can't touch me just that maybe we could not do group hugs and not be all touchy feely."

"I am sorry about that as well, Emma. I was just so happy to see you and to remember you that I couldn't help myself."

"Once again, completely understandable," says Emma, briefly touching Mary Margaret's hand, giving her a slight smile.

"Anything else?"

"Last thing, at least for now."

"For now?"

"Yes, I reserve the right to change the rules if need be in the future."

"Of course, continue," says Mary Margaret, waving her hand at Emma and she sees a glimpse of Snow White in that and smiles.

"It is so weird when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Be all, I don't know...Snow White like."

"Well..." says Mary Margaret, stating the obvious.

"Right...so last one."

"Last one," says Mary Margaret, waving her hand again and Emma laughs.

"This is more for our sanity, I guess, then anything. Maybe we could try and be...calmer when we talk. I know that you want to know more about me, what I am thinking, my past and I want to know about you too, but maybe we could take that...slower." Mary Margaret nods as Emma continues, "And _I _will try to not scream and yell and generally make a fool out of myself, though knowing me, that might be harder then it sounds."

"And maybe you could not run away?"

Emma looks up, suspicious, but immediately relaxes at the look on Mary Margaret's face. There is a gentleness in this request, a real desire, yes, but a gentleness without judgment.

"I'm sorry," says Emma, meaning it. "That I left, before when I took Henry that night. It is just that is my default reaction. To run." Emma takes a moment before continuing, "Maybe I could still take some space sometimes, if I need a break, no running though, no leaving without saying goodbye?"

"Yes, space is fine, completely understandable, but please, no running," says Mary Margaret, quickly, clearly happy to hear those words."So is that all?"

Emma nods, shyly this time, before Mary Margaret continues.

"Then I will agree to your terms," says Mary Margaret, the glint that is Snow again in her eyes, "if you will agree to one of mine."

"What?" says Emma, a little nervous about what Mary Margaret might ask for.

Mary Margaret's voice softens and she turns wistful.

"Eat breakfast with me, you and Henry, in the morning. Every morning if you can. I know you want your space, but do this for me. We always ate breakfast together when we could, before, so let the three of us eat together now as often as we can. The other meals can be just whenever you want to, but for breakfast let's be together."

Emma smiles at the request and then her smile widens as Emma has a thought; Mary Margaret returns her smile questioningly.

"I can agree to that term on one condition," Emma states, taking her phone from her pocket, making a call.

"Condition?"

"Hey," says Emma speaking into the phone, "Can you come up now?" Emma pauses, listening, "Alright. Bye."

Emma looks back, seeing a confused expression on Mary Margaret's face.

"Who was that?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," says Emma, a slight smirk on her face and Mary Margaret smiles.

"You know you remind me of Charming when you smile like that. You really do have your father's look, his hair." This time Mary Margaret does touch her hair, but only to tug on a curl. "And my chin," and they both laugh.

"Speaking of my father," says Emma, as they are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Emma, it's me," says James' muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Emma snorts as she stands and quickly opens the door.

"That was quick. I thought you were going to wait until I called."

"I did wait...on the stairs...outside the apartment," James answers, glancing at Emma and then moving his eyes to Mary Margaret.

"Henry?"

James' eyes snap back to Emma's, as he gently lays a hand on her shoulder.

"He's fine. I just went to check on him. He's sleeping. We fed him and he gave me this," says James, handing the walkie talkie to Emma, "and then he promptly fell asleep."

"Alright, well come in," says Emma, taking the walkie talkie and closing the door.

She then watches as James walks hesitantly towards Mary Margaret, coming to a stop in front of but not touching her. Mary Margaret stares at him, spinning her ring on her right hand, before tearing her eyes away from James to look at Emma.

"Emma, why is James here?"

"He is here because the two of you are going to make up."

"Emma..."

"No, no, Mary Margaret. I am not going to have the two of you moping around in separate apartments because of something I said. I shouldn't have said what I did about James because that wasn't him, that was David. James is different. You both are and that was not why I left. I-I was just confused and needed the space."

James moves closer to Mary Margaret and she gives him a slight smile, looking up at him as she puts her hands on his waist, causing him to pull her in close. Emma sees the difference in them. They seem so right together whereas before they hadn't. When it was Mary Margaret and David it had not been right, but this is not Mary Margaret, this is not David. This is Snow White and her Prince Charming. So Emma says it just like she did before with James.

"Snow."

Snow starts as she looks towards Emma, a smile of pleasure on her face at hearing Emma say her name. Such a simple thing seems to mean so much and Emma smiles again. She then shifts on her feet, glancing away, as she thinks about what she is going to say and then she stills, looking straight at the both of them.

"I am sorry about what I said to both of you. About not needing you. That was just what I always meant to say to _them, _to the parents that left me on the side of the highway to d-die. Like garbage. But you guys aren't them, you are the parents I always wished for when I was just a kid. While I am not a kid anymore, I do still want this family thing, so maybe we can be a family even if, like I said, it is a different sort of family. Because, Snow, we were family even before I knew who you were or before I believed it I guess, so maybe we can all be family together now."

Emma sees the tears glistening in Snow's eyes, tears she is trying to control; Emma tries a smile not knowing what else to do, as she again squirms on her feet.

"We would like that, Emma," says James, and she looks at him with relief for breaking the tension.

Then Snow is moving towards her arms out. Emma goes very still, causing Snow to stop, seeing the nervousness in the widening of Emma's eyes.

Snow takes a deep breath, controlling her emotions and asks quietly, "Emma, may I, just this once?"

Emma relaxes, seeing that Snow isn't going to break down and lose it.

"Yes," says Emma nervously, allowing Snow to fold her into her arms, and Emma feels it, safe for a moment, quiet and without panic in her mother's arms. It quickly makes her uncomfortable though so she pulls back and Snow immediately lets her go and Emma gives her hand a squeeze.

"Somehow I doubt it will be just this once."

Snow laughs and Emma is glad, worried for a moment that she might take Emma pulling back the wrong way and very glad to see that she hadn't. Emma nods, turning towards the door.

"Wait, your condition?"

"Oh yes, my condition," says Emma, taking her coat down, pulling it on, checking her pocket for her keys. "My condition, is that you bring him with you tomorrow?" Emma says pointing at James.

"Tomorrow?" asks Snow, moving with Emma towards the door.

Emma opens the door and rests her hand on the doorknob as she turns to face the two of them. James comes to stand beside Snow putting his hand on her hip and she lets him, leaning into his side. Emma sees that and smiles, before looking to Snow.

"Breakfast remember. In the diner though tomorrow, if that's alright? I don't want you to have to cook anything. Maybe we can have breakfast here the next day. Alright?"

"Yes, tomorrow, Granny's say 7:00."

"Let's make it 8:00. I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in days."

"8:00 then."

"And Snow, don't hurt him too badly. He has had a rough night," says Emma giving Snow a serious look, but with a twinkle in her eye, before turning to James. "You too. Be nice."

"I will," says James, laying his hand on his heart in promise. "Per our agreement."

"Good," says Emma and James laughs.

"Goodnight, Snow. Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Emma," they both echo, James with a quick grin and Snow wistfully, causing Emma to smile and reach out to take her hand, giving it a squeeze, which Snow returns, before letting her go.

As Emma pulls the door shut she sees Snow and James turn towards one another. James puts both his arms around Snow, again pulling her close. She looks up into his eyes before nestling her head under his chin. Emma smiles to see them like this, her parents, her family, and she thinks that maybe this family thing won't be so scary after all.

**ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEON CEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma had finally gotten a full nights sleep even if it was on a cramped bunk bed with Henry tucked in next to her. She had left Snow and James with every intention of heading back to the bed and breakfast, but when she found Henry, safe and sound, out cold, in one of the bunk beds in the lower apartment, she just couldn't wake him. Emma asked if they could stay the night, leading to offers for them to take the loft room upstairs which apparently still had a normal bed in it, offers Emma declined not wanting to go to the effort of moving Henry.

Instead she took off her boots and jacket and slid in next to him. He woke up and looked over at her blearily before turning towards her, leaning into her side and falling immediately back to sleep. She had laughed, running her hands briefly through his hair and then had quickly followed him. It had been a long day.

Emma had awoken the next morning at some insanely early hour, before the sun was fully up, when Henry had climbed over her stating he was hungry. Emma had sighed and gotten up, feeding Henry some cereal that she had found in the cupboards while telling him to save some of his appetite for their breakfast with Snow and James. He had then become very excited when he heard that they were going to be eating breakfast with her parents later on and Emma smiled at his excitement.

So now here they are, sitting quietly in a booth at the diner, waiting for her parents to arrive. Emma and Henry had returned to the bed and breakfast, changed clothes, cleaned up, and gotten ready for the day before heading down to the diner a bit early. Emma was already on her second cup of coffee when she hears commotion outside...shouting. Shouting followed by the sound of steel ringing in the air and then loud popping sounds.

Red, from behind the bar, looks over and goes very still, trying to figure out what is happening outside. Emma stands as the noise gets louder and she hears more popping followed by a loud crash that sounded like it was right outside.

"Oh no," Red says quietly and Emma quickly pulls Henry up next to her.

That declaration is followed by the door to the diner being blasted off its hinges. And after all of the days without any concrete information, where Emma had been lulled into a feeling of relative safety, Regina is suddenly here, dressed immaculately, hair perfect, eyes cold. She is standing in front of them in full on Evil Queen mode staring straight at Henry. Emma immediately grabs him and shoves him behind her as everyone in the diner gasps, taking a step back from the Evil Queen; everyone that is except for Grumpy, who puts his head down and barrels straight at her.

Regina flicks her wrist sending him flying to the right where he hits the lip of the bar, hard, at the point where his shoulder meets his neck. He slumps to the ground unconscious as his head lolls on his neck making Emma wonder for a second if he is dead. Regina's eyes then meet hers, glaring with such hate that Emma actually pauses. Regina then looks towards Henry who is poking his head out from behind her and Regina's face briefly softens.

That does nothing to reassure Emma at all as she again quickly pushes Henry behind her, not taking her eyes off of Regina. This causes Regina's gaze to snap back to Emma's and the glare to return. Emma orders her guards to take Henry out of the diner, causing Henry to clutch at her, pleading with her to come with him. Emma does not hear him, thinking only of his safety and of staying to stand between him and Regina. She again orders her guards to take him out and this time they comply, bodily removing him, as finally a few more people come alive and start rushing towards Regina.

This time Regina rolls her hand and at first nothing happens and Regina frowns before rolling her hand again. This time it works and a ball of fire forms. Emma's eyes go wide as Regina pulls back, throwing the fireball, causing the man nearest her to catch fire as others jump away. The man begins flailing around for a moment trying to put out the flames, as everyone pauses in shock to watch him. All the while this is happening, Regina watches Henry being marched out the back door until finally someone knocks the man to the ground, putting out the flames and pulling him back.

Regina starts moving forward towards the back door that Henry just disappeared through and towards Emma who is standing in her way. Suddenly in the empty doorway of the diner stands Snow with James right behind her. Emma sees Snow's face go ashen with fear as she looks at the mayhem around her and as she watches the Evil Queen striding towards her daughter hell bent on taking Henry.

"Regina!" yells Snow, attempting to distract her from her mission to get to Henry by going through Emma.

Regina stops and turns around, looking at Snow White, and Emma sees the beginnings of a smile on her face, a smile with an edge. Emma sees the hint of violence in that smile before she loses sight of Regina's face as she turns fully away from her and towards Snow. Snow does not flinch at that smile, but instead straightens, lifting her head.

"Regina, this has to stop. Hasn't everyone suffered enough? We can't keep doing this. Not here. We are all stuck in this town together. We can't keep living like this."

Regina does not respond as her back tenses and she takes a step towards Snow. She turns to the side to face her as Snow takes a step forward and turns to face Regina. Now Emma can again see Regina's face and the smile is still there, a smile that makes Emma cringe, as she is suddenly very afraid for Snow. Regina takes another step forward, now mere inches away from her friend, her mother.

"Emma, leave. Go to Henry," orders Snow, not looking at her, and Emma jumps, surprised at being spoken to, yet still unsure of what she should do.

Regina looks briefly at Emma still standing there and back to Snow, that dangerous smile still on her face, eyes cold and dead. All of the sudden, everything is happening all at once as Regina begins rolling her hands, both this time. Once again it doesn't work as the flames flicker for a moment before going out. James jumps forward, yanking Snow back, putting himself between her and Regina and Emma is suddenly moving as Regina is once again frowning in concentration, continuing to roll her hands. This time the fire stays and Emma screams, raising her hands as she leaps towards Regina.

"No!"

The scream is something primal, as Emma feels abject fear course through her as she looks at the Evil Queen rolling a ball of fire just a yard from her parents. Her parents. Emma has just found them. She can't lose them. Not like this. Not so soon. Emma screams all the while thinking she has to get to them. She has to make Regina stop. She has to get Regina away from her parents. Regina pulls back her hand to throw and then she hesitates, frowning. Her eyes are drawn to Emma as the fire sputters out. With Emma screaming, her hands out, Regina is thrown back towards the wall, hitting it hard, knocking over the table nearest the window as she comes crashing to the floor.

Emma continues moving towards her, having no idea what just happened, as Regina looks up and her eyes going wide. Regina returns quickly to her feet, a look of shock on her face as she stares at Emma. Emma pulls back and hits her, hard, with her fist, and Regina is knocked backwards, blood spouting from her nose as she hits the floor like a ton of bricks. Emma yelps at a sharp pain in her hand from hitting Regina, but that pain is forgotten as she once again lunges at the Evil Queen; Regina quickly puts her hand up, waving it, and disappears into a cloud of black and purple smoke.

Emma almost falls to the ground as Regina disappears, but catches herself and straightens, looking around, as she tries to find her target. It takes a moment before she realizes that she is gone and that the attack is over. Then Snow and James are there, putting their hands on her, checking to make sure she is all in one piece. Only then does Emma look around, taking in the diner and the chaos caused by the Evil Queen's visit. Emma scans the room, breathing heavily, before finally meeting her mother's gaze.

"What happened? Henry? Why did she -"

All of the sudden Emma can no longer stand, as she feels her eyes roll back in her head as the room fills with sound roaring through her ears, a hundred voices calling her name. She knows she is falling, but she is unable to stop it as she feels her parents arms around her, catching her, cradling her, and she thinks 'safe' and then nothing.


	12. Chapter 12: Snow, Emma's Mother

**I am glad everyone liked the action. Serious apologies for making that as much of a cliffhanger as it turned out to be. I try not to do the whole on the train tracks with a train baring down on them sort of chapter endings; this is as close as I get. There was at least safe before nothing. And since it was Emma and Snow, it just had to be the longest chapter which it is. We will get more of the two of them. Also I must repeat, I do not intend to write the entirety of a season, as a matter of fact only three or four more chapters, I think. So I will not be showing what happens to all the characters. It just doesn't interest me. Emma character growth and family and angst all the way, all the time. I really like how this chapter turned out, though it was unexpected in some ways. Hopefully all my fine followers will enjoy it as well. Thanks for all the nice reviews.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Snow White, Emma's Mother.

Emma comes slowly comes back to herself. Her eyes are so heavy that she doesn't think she will ever be able to open them; her entire body feels strange and heavy and weak and her mind feels fuzzy with exhaustion. After a few minutes of trying to throw off the haziness clouding her mind, she realizes that she is laying down, on something soft, and that there is a warm body pressed tight against her.

Feeling that warm body, for some reason, comforts her. She tries to move her right hand, wanting to touch the warmth, still unable to open her eyes. As she moves her arm she realizes it is stiff and that there is something keeping her from bending it at the wrist. Emma takes a moment, squeezing her eyes tight before finally managing just barely to open them and she squints at her arm which she finds is being held straight by a tightly wrapped splint. She attempts to move her left hand to touch the splint on her right and realizes that there is another warm presence to her left, sitting in a chair, holding her hand, head weighing down her other arm. Mary Margaret. Snow. Her mother.

Suddenly Emma's memories come crashing back, of Regina and the diner, and she panics. She looks quickly to the right and sees that Henry is, in fact, the body pressed tightly against her; Emma sighs in relief, calming her breathing. She realizes that she can still move her fingers even with the splint and she reaches down to run them lightly through Henry's hair. She watches him, sleeping, safe and sound, and it calms her before she tries to sit up, careful not to wake him.

With her movement, Snow's head shifts and Emma looks over, realizing for the first time that she is back in her old room, in their apartment. Snow groans and sits up and Emma quickly squeezes the hand that is still holding her's causing Snow's eyes to snap towards Emma's.

"Emma, you're awake," she breathes, tightening her hold on Emma's hand, speaking quietly in the darkness.

Emma tries to say 'yes'; her voices comes out raspy and strangled and Emma realizes how dry her throat feels.

"Emma, how are you feeling?" says Snow quickly and Emma hears the worry in her voice.

"Thirsty," says Emma, trying to swallow and clear her throat. "And a little dizzy," Emma realizes as she tries to sit up straighter, still careful to not jostle Henry as the room blurs and spins around her.

"Here," says Snow, letting go of her hand to pick up a glass of water that Emma hadn't noticed waiting on the side table.

"Thanks," says Emma, taking a sip, as she closes her eyes, putting her other hand to her head, asking the world to stop spinning.

After a few minutes of silence Snow finally speaks.

"Emma, I thought we had an agreement."

"What?" asks Emma, just barely opening her eyes to see a pained smile, still full of worry.

"We had an agreement," Emma raises her eyebrows, unsure of what Snow is talking about. "We were supposed to have breakfast yesterday, remember? And I'm sorry, but charging at the Evil Queen and getting knocked unconscious was not part of our arrangement."

Only then does Emma realize that Snow is attempting humor as she tries and fails to hide her worry. Emma laughs and stops quickly as the motion causes her head to spin even more, making her feel nauseous.

"Uhg, I could do with that breakfast now though. I think I need to eat something. I am feeling really light headed and it is starting to make me queasy."

Snow quickly stands, pushing her chair back, ready to go.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Here, I will come with you. I need to sit up and I don't want to wake Henry," says Emma looking towards her son, running her hand through his hair again, before completely easing out from under him.

"Careful," says Snow, not trying to stop her.

Snow takes the water, returning the cup to the side table as Emma swings her legs over the side of the bed and slowly stands. Her mother grabs hold of her elbow, letting Emma lean her weight on her arm, supporting her by placing her other hand around Emma's waist.

Emma frowns, not knowing how to take the help, but she quickly realizes she needs it as the world tilts and she almost falls. She quickly closes her eyes and just as quickly opening them when she realizes that closing them, while standing, had made her feel worse. Snow stands and holds onto her, waiting patiently for Emma to get her bearings. Only when Emma is ready, do they begin moving, together, slowly towards the stairs.

They reach the stairs, taking them carefully one at a time, Snow getting in front of her and going down the stairs backwards while continuing to hold onto her arm. Emma holds tight to the railing, being careful to take it slow and easy, not wishing to cause either of them to fall.

After they safely reach the ground floor, Emma realizes she has to use the bathroom, and tells Snow, who immediately helps her towards the room, leaving her alone, and coming quickly back when Emma calls that she is done. With Snow's help she takes the last few steps to one of the stools at the island in the kitchen, finally sitting with a sigh of relief. After making sure she is settled, Snow moves around the side of the island to stand at her spot by the sink.

"So, what would you like to eat?"

"Anything. What do you have?"

"Hmm...well yesterday ended up being a bit more chaotic then I had initially thought it would be," says Snow, still trying to lighten the mood and Emma smirks, but doesn't laugh this time as she continues to see the worry plain in her mother's eyes. "I ended up not having time to cook. I think we have some more of those sandwiches that arrived from somewhere or I can make you something," says Snow turning to open the fridge, looking at its contents. "I could make pancakes? Or spaghetti? There is chicken?" she says looking back at Emma.

"Are pancakes okay or is that too hard?" says Emma, not wanting to ask too much. "It's just that once you mentioned breakfast it started sounding really good."

"Pancakes are good, not hard at all. And here," says Snow, pulling out the orange juice, pouring Emma a glass. "Drink that, I am sure you are still thirsty and I can tell that you are still dizzy. That might help the world to stop spinning a bit until the pancakes are ready."

Emma drinks half of the glass straight down as Snow moves around the kitchen gathering the ingredients for pancakes, turning on a burner, and placing a skillet on it to warm up. After drinking the orange juice, Emma almost immediately starts feeling better and her mind starts working again. She begins to realize what Snow has been saying and looks around comprehending for the first time that it is, in fact, dark outside.

"Yesterday? How long was I out? What time is it?"

"It is 3:20," says Snow, glancing at the clock behind her as she mixes the batter, "A.M. You were out for around nineteen hours."

"Oh Snow," says Emma, embarrassed, realizing that she was in fact asking too much, "I am so sorry for getting you up. I didn't realize. You don't -"

"Emma," says Snow, her voice stern, but with a slight smile on her face, "It's fine. I am just glad you are alright and am more then happy to make you pancakes at 3:20 in the morning."

Emma looks at Snow, surprised by her response, and it's true, Emma can see that. Snow is not at all upset to be awake at this ungodly hour. Emma relaxes, giving a slight smile in return. She lays her head on her arm and the coolness of the counter top further helps to stop the spinning. As a matter of fact as she sits there, watching her mother move around the kitchen, she sees that Snow actually seems happy to be making Emma pancakes even at this ungodly hour. Emma's smile widens before she sits up and finishes off her drink. This causes Snow to return to the fridge and refill her cup, water this time; Snow says nothing as she pushes it back towards Emma giving her a look that says drink before turning back to the pancake batter.

"Cinnamon," says Snow, adding it to the batter without asking before moving towards the skillet causing Emma to smile again.

Emma sits and drinks her water, watching as cinnamon pancakes take form and are flipped.

"Do you want anything else? I think we have some bacon and we have eggs."

"No, that's okay."

"Emma, are you sure? It's no problem. I am already here," says Snow, turning to face her, waving at the hot skillet.

"No, honestly, I am feeling a bit queasy still and bacon sounds gross at the moment, pancakes are good. And cinnamon pancakes, even better."

"Oh..." says Snow turning to look at Emma anxiously, "I should have asked. It's sort of a quirk..." Emma gives a slight laugh and Snow realizes what she almost said and laughs as well. "Right, sort of a quirk of _ours_," Snow continues and they both smile.

Snow then turns back around and begins pouring another round of pancakes into the skillet.

"We need syrup and butter," says Snow, talking to herself.

"Here let me," says Emma, trying to stand.

Snow turns quickly back towards her.

"No, Emma. Let me."

Emma stares at her as they both wait, seeing who will give in.

"Sit."

After saying that, Snow continues to wait, insistent, carefully watching Emma who is halfway off the stool, leaning on the island. Emma quickly realizes how even standing, leaning on the island, is making her feel weak and dizzy again, so she gives in in the face of Snow's silent insistence and sits fully back on the stool. Snow then relaxes before glancing at the pancakes and turning back towards the fridge.

"Syrup and butter. Emma, do you want milk or more juice?" Snow asks, as she sets the syrup and butter on the ledge in front of Emma before heading over to the pancakes to flip the second batch.

"The water is fine. I am going to have to go to the bathroom again after all this."

"That's fine. I'll help you," says Snow without a thought and Emma's brows furrow, still not sure how to take these offers of help.

Emma watches as she finishes flipping the pancakes and heads back to the fridge. Snow tops off Emma's water and pulls out another cup, pouring herself a glass of milk. She then quickly removes the second batch of pancakes, putting some on a couple of plates before setting one in front of Emma.

"Forks," says Snow, retrieving two and handing one to Emma.

Snow then moves to the end of the island, leaning against it, standing as she eats. The two of them proceed to quickly douse their pancakes in syrup and butter and Emma plows her way through hers. Even with the difficulty of cutting them up with an injured hand she finishes hers off before Snow even takes two bites. Snow laughs pulling the rest of the pancakes up onto the ledge and Emma blushes refilling her plate.

"Nineteen hours? So what happened with Regina? What's going on?"

Emma eats slower this time, savoring the taste of cinnamon and syrup, as Snow considers her response.

"We haven't seen Regina since she left the diner. James is still looking."

"Now? He is looking now?"

"He has been looking ever since it happened. You were unconscious and hurt and Regina tried to kill me and take Henry. The hells hath no fury like Charming protecting his family."

Emma gives a short grunt in response and she feels a sense of comfort at James' protectiveness of Snow, of Henry, and of herself. Her father. Emma shakes her head, returning to her questions about Regina.

"What was up with Regina? She seemed to be having trouble doing magic, at least part of the time. Is that normal?"

"No," Snow sighs. "That is not normal. It seems that she is having difficulty using magic just like the fairies are."

"Was anyone hurt?" asks Emma, suddenly thinking of Grumpy.

"Grumpy has some spectacular bruising on his shoulder and a nasty headache, but was otherwise fine. We thought the man who was set on fire would be seriously injured, but it ended up that he wasn't even burned. The fire wasn't hot, I guess."

"That's weird. It seemed real enough at the time."

"That is what the others said. The man even thought he was being burned, but there were no marks."

"So, no one was hurt badly."

"Well...Regina brought some of her men with her. Two of them were shot in the scuffle outside." Emma is shocked as she remembers the popping sounds and now realizes that those were gun shots. It sickens her a bit even if the men were working with Regina. "And one of our guards was thrown and broke his clavicle. He should be fine, but it will take time to heal. We were lucky. It could have been much worse."

"Yeah," says Emma, looking down, shaking her head, "If a fight with gun shot victims and broken bones can be considered lucky. As well as the diner being blown half apart."

"Emma," says Snow, reaching out, touching Emma's hand, "I know how you feel. I hate the violence. I wish there was some way to stop it, but I don't know if anything but one of our deaths, either hers or mine, will end it." Snow sighs, pushing her pancakes around on her plate. "Sometimes I think as long as she's alive we will never be safe, but at the same time I can't imagine having her killed."

Emma shakes her head, thinking about Henry cold and dead in the hospital. She knows that she can very easily imagine Regina dead and had had lingering thoughts of killing her during that panicked filled night when the two of them worked together to save Henry. Clearly that momentary truce was over and Emma is not at all surprised by that because she knows that if their positions were reversed and Regina still had Henry that nothing in this world or the other would stop her from trying to get him back.

Emma does not share any of these dark thoughts with her mother because while Snow is a much tougher person then Mary Margaret, Emma still thinks there is a gentleness in her that would not want to hear it. Her thoughts then return to the incident in the diner and she thinks about Regina flying through the air and smiles.

She looks up to see Snow frowning at her expression and Emma realizes that her smile must not have been pleasant. She realizes that she has not been at all successful at keeping the darkness of her thoughts from her mother. She sighs, running her hand through her hair, wincing a bit as her hand twinges when it comes into contact with her head.

"What happened though? At the diner? One second Regina had a ball of fire in her hand and the next she was flying through the air."

"Well.."

It is Emma's turn to frown because she can see that there is something that Snow doesn't want to say when she looks away, not meeting Emma's gaze.

"What?" asks Emma.

Still Snow does not look at her causing Emma's eyebrows to rise, but she says nothing more, waiting until Snow finally answers in a quiet voice.

"We are not exactly sure why that happened."

Emma frowns again, not quite believing that statement.

"There is something you aren't telling me."

That is not a question and Snow finally looks back, meeting Emma's gaze.

"Emma -"

"No, tell me. Whatever it is just tell me."

Snow stops, watching her closely before taking a deep breath, seemingly to steal her resolve.

"Emma, I will tell you what we think _might_ have happened, but I am asking that you trust me and that you let me wait until morning before I do."

"What is it though? What about Henry? Is it safe here?"

All of the sudden, panic wells up in Emma and she realizes that she has been calmly sitting here, eating pancakes, and that Regina could just appear at any moment in a puff of smoke and steal Henry away and with that Emma tries to stand.

"Emma, stop," says Snow, grabbing Emma's arm, holding her back as she tries to pull away and head towards the stairs. She almost falls in the process, as she moves too quickly causing the room to tilt again. Snow grabs Emma before she can fall, pulling her back onto the stool as Emma holds her head with her hand willing the world to still.

"The apartment is safe. She can't just appear here."

"What? Why? You can't know that," Emma says as she raises her head, trying to stand again, more slowly this time.

"Emma, stop," says Snow, again grabbing her arm, and this time Emma tenses looking back, almost jerking her arm away, but she doesn't as Snow flinches when she sees the look on her face. Emma's face softens as she takes a deep breath waiting for Snow to continue which she quickly does.

"After this happened, we spoke to the Blue Fairy and the fairies have been able to get some of their magic working, the simplest of spells, and they were able to set up a perimeter barrier".

Emma's eyebrows furrow as she tries to understand what Snow is saying.

"What?"

"There is now a magical barrier keeping people out of the apartment unless me or you or Charming invite them in. Regardless, Regina was only able to teleport short distances unless she pulls herself through the mirrors and we do not think she will be able use them anymore."

"Wait, wait..." says Emma, turning back to fully face Snow again, "too much information. I don't understand."

"In our world, before, Regina could only teleport short distances unless she used her magic mirror to move through. We don't think Regina can use the mirrors in this world, though we have removed them from the apartment, from the entire building actually, just to be safe. And the fairies put up a barrier that will keep her out if she tries to enter magically or even if she tries to simply walk through the door in the normal way."

"Wait, so you are saying there is an invisible force field around the building?"

"Yes, and a secondary smaller one around the apartment, that only the four of us, Red, Granny, and the dwarfs can get through."

"So, you are sure no one can come in?"

"Yes, we tested it."

"A force field around the apartment..." says Emma talking to herself, having a hard time believing something like that is even possible. "You are sure it's safe?"

"Yes," says Snow simply.

"What exactly does this have to do with what happened in the diner? Regina getting thrown?"

Snow hesitates, again looking away not meeting Emma's eyes.

"Snow," says Emma and there is an edge to her voice that causes Snow's shoulders to tense before she finally looks back and Emma again sees the resolve in her eyes.

"Emma," her voice is wistful, but firm, "please, wait until tomorrow. You need more sleep and I need more sleep before we have this conversation. Henry is safe," the tension starts to leave Emma with those words and Snow repeats them, "Henry is safe here. For now, let that be enough."

Emma watches Snow pleading with her eyes for Emma to trust her and the tension begins melting away, because in this Emma does trust her. In this, the safety of her son, Emma trusts Snow implicitly and she is tired enough, that for the moment, trusting someone doesn't scare her. As the tension leaves her, Emma can feel it again, the exhaustion, the ache in her body, back in full force in every fibber of her being.

"I need to see Henry."

This time Snow does not argue. Instead she comes around behind Emma to stand by her side, offering Emma her hand.

"Then let me help you," says Snow simply, looking Emma straight in the eyes, offering no argument.

Emma looks at her, once again, seeing the difference and yet the at the same time the similarity to Mary Margaret.

"I am feeling much better now," Emma says, knowing she is going to take Snow's offer of help, but wanting to protest it anyways.

"Good," says Snow, continuing to look her straight on, her hand still out, "but you're still tired. I can see it. Let's go to Henry."

Emma hesitates again, watching Snow, who waits on Emma, insistently, but still waits, not forcing the contact. Emma gives in, lightly placing her hand in Snow's and leaning just a little bit on her mother as the two of them move back towards the stairs. Emma again feels the exhaustion pulling down on her body as the two of them make it up the stairs and is glad for Snow's help as Snow pulls up the rear this time, her hand on Emma's back. They make the trip much more quickly, even with the exhaustion weighing her down because thankfully most of the dizziness has dissipated what with the food in her stomach.

Emma feels relief as she clears the landing to the loft and looks over to see Henry still laying sound asleep in her bed. He has rolled over on his side, away from where he had been tucked against her. One arm is now draped across his eyes, as he dangles on the edge of the bed. When she and Snow reach the bed, Emma grasps the baseboard and stands there for a moment, again watching Henry simply breathe.

"I'm good," Emma says, glancing briefly at Snow.

After seeing the look in Emma's eyes, Snow reluctantly releases her, allowing her to move slowly around the bed towards Henry. While Snow waits near the foot of the bed, Emma reaches Henry's side, nudging his shoulder, turning him over, pushing him away from the edge. He shifts, but doesn't wake and Emma pulls the blankets up, tucking them tightly around him.

Emma smiles, looking up at Snow, and the smile catches as she sees desire and pain and need and loss all at once in her mother's eyes as Snow watches Emma's hands smooth the blanket over Henry. Emma stops and she feels it then, deep sorrow for what was lost and for the pain it is still causing. And this is what was lost. This easiness. The simplicity of tucking one's child in at night. The simplicity of a hundred little things just like that and Emma knows the comfort that those things have been for her. Reading to him. Tucking him in. Running her hand through his hair.

Seeing the pain in Snow's eyes, Emma reaches her hand towards her even though she could have easily made it around the bed on her own. Snow's eyes snap to Emma's and she hesitates before taking the offered hand, gently, being careful of Emma's injury as she quickly transfers her grip to her elbow, pulling Emma closer.

The two of them move around to Emma's side of the bed and instead of pulling the covers down on her own and getting in, Emma waits. She waits long enough, for Snow to look over, a question in her eyes; Emma meets them and then looks down at the covers. Snow follows her gaze and her eyes snap back to Emma's and they widen. Snow quickly leans over and pulls the covers down, helping Emma to sit and Emma lets her, knowing that Snow needs this.

Emma sits and turns, pushing on her pillows, trying to get them at the right angle, and Snow intervenes fluffing and stacking them. Once Snow is finished, Emma lays back pulling her feet up, putting her injured hand over her head on top of the pillow and for the first time that she can remember, she experiences the sensation of someone tucking her into bed.

Emma can see that Snow is trembling while she settles Emma's feet, pulling the blanket out from under them. Snow then raises the blanket, pulling it up, tucking it under her arms, fussing with it, as she makes sure it lies flat. A ghost of a smile plays its way across Emma's face as Snow stands there, continuing to run her hands over the blanket, flattening imaginary wrinkles. Snow is unable to meet Emma's eyes as she breathes a little too hard, still shaking, and Emma not wanting to upset her, lets her take the time, allowing her the comfort of this moment.

As Snow straightens the blanket for the third time, again making sure it's tucked tightly under Emma's arms, she finally relaxes enough to be able to peek up briefly. Emma sees gratitude and love in her mother's eyes; Emma's breath catches and Snow quickly looks away, grabbing the edge of the chair still positioned near the bed, pulling it close.

Emma then lays her left hand by her side on top of the blanket as Snow sits down and reaches out to take it. Snow then leans forward, again readjusting the pillows behind Emma, and Emma sits up a bit, letting her, before settling back, again with one arm above her head and the other beside her, held tightly by her mother. As Snow pulls away from the pillows, her hand lingers and she almost runs it through Emma's hair, but she doesn't, instead wavering on the spot.

"It's okay," says Emma and Snow looks into her eyes. "It's okay." Emma repeats, quieter this time because she can allow this, here, alone with this woman.

She can allow this intimacy where no one else will see it, in the calm and peace of their apartment, with Henry safe beside her. She can allow this because she cares about this woman, her mother. She cares for her, in the same way she cares about Henry even if she can't use that word she only used for the second time in her life, three days ago when she thought he was gone forever, dead, cursed by a poisoned apple.

Emma turns her head briefly, running her fingers through Henry's hair before returning her hand to her pillow and looking expectantly back at her mother. Snow watches this, still hesitant, and Emma sits there quietly waiting. Snow relaxes, accepting Emma's words and her actions as the permission they are. She smiles a small smile before looking back at Emma's hair.

Snow hesitates one more time before she finally begins slowly running her hand through Emma's hair, smoothing it down, tucking it behind her ears and Emma relaxes leaning her head back more solidly on the pillow, watching Snow, watching her mother, as she takes comfort from this simple thing.

"Thank you," says Emma, quietly.

"Hmm," Snow answers, her hand still moving.

"For taking such good care of Henry while I was unconscious. Making sure he was safe."

Only then does Snow look back to Emma, smiling that small smile again.

"Of course."

As Emma lays there quietly watching her mother, she can feel her eyes getting heavier and she blinks, trying to fight it, not wanting this to end. Emma knows that this should not be so comforting, someone touching her hair, but it is and she does not want to lose the moment, but she can't help it. She feels sleep pulling on her, making her body feel relaxed and heavy.

"It's okay, Emma. Sleep. It's going to be okay."

Emma for some reason believes it and so for the first time in her life, she allows sleep to pull her under after being safely tucked into bed by her mother. Her mother sits next to her slowly running her hand through her hair, making Emma feel both relaxed and safe which seems impossible in light of what happened yesterday, but somehow is possible in light of who this woman is, this is Mary Margaret, this is Snow White, this is her mother.


	13. Chapter 13: Emma Makes a Decision

**I am glad everyone liked the sweeter, calmer moment with Snow and Emma. I wasn't expecting that when I started that chapter, but it seemed like in that moment Emma could let her mother in. She was tired enough, drained enough, and wanting it enough that it felt right to me. This chapter is not nearly as long, but was a moment that was always going to be part of this fic for me. There are three more chapters left. Thanks for all the nice long reviews. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Emma Makes a Decision.

Emma wakes abruptly and sits up, quickly aware that she is alone in the loft. She is feeling much better, more well rested then she has in weeks, and sighs deeply before running her hand through her hair. She thinks briefly of Snow doing the same thing last night and smiles. She then glances to her right, putting her hand down on the bed, and thinks Henry. She is quickly up, looking over the railing to the ground floor, as she moves towards the stairs, going down them without another thought. After arriving on the ground floor to, at first glance, a silent and empty apartment, she quickly begins to panic.

"Henry?!"

"Emma?" Emma turns to see Snow walking out of her room, pulling on a sweater. "Emma, it's okay. Henry's in the bathroom."

Only then does Emma realize she can hear the trickling of running water coming from the sink in the bathroom. She quickly moves towards the door and knocks.

"Henry? Is everything alright?"

Emma hears the water turn off before Henry opens the door, stepping out of the room, giving her a confused look.

"Yeah? What's wrong? I was going to take a shower."

Emma sighs in relief when she sees him, slightly embarrassed at her reaction. She puts her hands on Henry's shoulders, needing to touch him.

"Sorry, everything's fine. I think I am just a little wound up after what happened yesterday."

Henry leans in and hugs her tight and she returns it, pulling him close.

"I am just glad you're okay," he says, giving her a big smile.

"I am glad you're okay too," she answers.

Emma looks over at Snow who is watching, smiling at the interaction, and Emma gives her a smile, including her in the moment.

"So, is it alright if I take a shower?" asks Henry, letting go and recapturing her attention.

"Yeah, kid. It's alright."

Henry then walks over to the table and starts sorting through a box filled with the clothes Emma had gotten for him the other day.

"This is our stuff from Granny's," Emma says as she also notices her bag on the floor and looks over at Snow.

Snow looks away and quickly back meeting Emma's gaze straight on as she squares her shoulders.

"Yes, we thought you should come back here in light of what happened."

There is steel in Snow's voice as she glances at Henry.

"Right," says Emma, following her gaze and Snow relaxes, "Makes sense. I was thinking the same thing."

Emma's gaze stops and settles on Henry as she watches him pick through the clothes. She goes completely still as she looks at him, lost in thought. Emma can feel herself starting to tense up as she, for the first time, really thinks about what happened yesterday. Regina tried to take him. She tried to take Henry by force and people were hurt; Emma was hurt. Regina tried to kill Snow and James and she tried to take Henry.

Emma feels anger boiling inside of her, anger that makes her feel calm and decisive, and she stands up straighter. Emma then glances at Snow who has taken a step forward, carefully watching her. This causes Emma to look away, attempting to school her expression. Henry finishes picking out some clothes and moves back towards the bathroom. As he passes, Emma puts her hand on his shoulder again and he pauses to look up at her.

"Hey, I am going to head out for a little while. You stay here with Snow. I have something I've gotta do."

"Emma," he says worriedly, turning fully to face her now. "Are you sure? What about _her_?"

"Don't worry," Emma says, kneeling down to look into his eyes. "I'll be careful. You know me; I wouldn't do anything crazy," she jokes, nudging his shoulder, trying to reassure him. "I just need to go to the station for something and I need you to be safe."

She ruffles his hair as she stands before glancing at Snow. It is now Emma's turn to stop and stare at Snow this time and at the look on her face. Snow has gone from calmly watching to tense in seconds, her face turning red as she crosses her arms, ready to argue. Henry, seeing the look on her face, quickly retreats towards the bathroom.

"Uh, well I am going to take my shower now."

"Okay, kid," says Emma, looking over, giving him a smile. "I will see you later."

He returns the smile, before eying Snow and sliding quickly into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Snow waits until the door closes before taking a deep breath, readying to speak. Emma turns away, not wanting to be pulled into an argument because she has already made up her mind. Instead she grabs her bag from the floor and her keys from her coat and quickly heads up the stairs. Emma hears nothing for long moments as she quickly changes her clothes. Just as she sits down on the bed to pull on her boots, she hears feet pounding up the stairs as Snow comes flying into the loft, eyes ablaze.

Emma barely looks up, but speaks, attempting to placate her. "Snow, just -"

"No!" Snow yells, "You can't -"

"Snow!" Emma responds, raising her voice, hoping Snow will let it go, let her go, and Snow stands there taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"What did they say about my hand?" asks Emma, holding up her splinted arm, changing the subject.

Snow sighs, exasperated, and answers. "Doc said it wasn't broken, but that you should rest it. He splinted it so that you wouldn't further injure it during the night."

Emma looks at her hand, wiggling her fingers to see if there is any pain. There is the barest twinge, but not enough to worry her as Emma quickly begins stripping off the splint. After it's gone she flexes her hand feeling tightness in her sore knuckles, but otherwise it feels good and Emma nods.

Emma then reaches down, continuing with her boots, as Snow takes a deep breath and speaks into the silence.

"Emma, what exactly are you intending to do? You can't go out there alone."

"Well, I am sure I wouldn't be alone what with the men you've set to watch me following me all over the place without my permission."

Snow seems surprised by the turn in the conversation and confused by Emma's tone.

"Emma, that was for your safety, for Henry's safety."

Emma hesitates, still lacing up her boots, and then she says it.

"Are you sure it wasn't just because you didn't trust me not to skip town?

"Emma," Snow gasps, hurt. Again. Emma hates it after all of the progress they've made, but her face remains emotionless. She has made her decision. This is what she has to do so that Snow will let her go and let her go alone. "Emma, that is not true! I may have been worried that you might leave, but I set the guard for your protection!"

Emma stands, walking around her bed and unlocks her side table to find her gun which, thankfully, someone had put away for her. Picking up the gun, Emma ejects the clip, briefly checking to make sure it's full before sliding it back home. She then sets the gun in its holster, attaching it to her belt, and Emma once again flexes her hand before resting it briefly on the butt of the gun, rechecking to make sure it is settled properly.

Only then does Emma turn around and meet Snows gaze, attempting disinterest, as she continues to try and keep her face impassive. Emma can feel how much harder this is then it would have been six months ago because she truly, deeply, cares about what this woman, her mother, thinks of her. Emma straightens and clenches her jaw, refusing to think those thoughts as she looks at Snow.

"I need some space. I am going for a walk."

As Emma watches, Snow's face go from hurt to angry, and Emma knows that she has failed to hide the truth of her emotions.

"Emma. We said we weren't going to do this anymore. No more hurting one another and to say these things just so that I will let you go so that you can what..." Snow waves her hand at the gun strapped to Emma's waist, "...go and try to kill Regina?"

Emma is stunned, though she probably shouldn't be, that Snow was able to guess so easily what she is planning on doing and Snow looks vindicated for a second before anger returns.

"You think I don't know you, Emma. I may not be Mary Margaret anymore, but I still know you. I saw the look on your face last night when we talked about Regina and -"

"And do you remember what you said last night?" says Emma, cutting her off. "You said that it has to be either you or her or we will never be safe. You said that you can't imagine killing her. Well, guess what, I can."

Emma, keys in hand, pushes past Snow who grabs at her arm, trying to stop her. Emma pulls away and heads down the stairs, Snow following closely behind.

"Emma, you can't do this," she says, pleading this time, looking around, clearly searching for words to try and convince Emma to stop. "Remember...remember what you said to the crowd, at the Town Hall, after the meeting. You said no torch wielding, pitch fork carrying, mobs. You said that the only way she wins is if we become something we are not."

Emma moves away from Snow, picking up her jacket as Snow quickly steps between Emma and the door, blocking her way.

"You said that this was not the way."

"That was before she tried to take Henry," Emma says, swinging her coat onto her shoulders, pulling her arms through and settling it over her gun. "You didn't see the look on her face when she saw him in the diner. She is never going to stop. She almost killed you and James. This has to end."

"Emma, no! Regina doesn't fight fair. I tried once to go to Regina, to find a way to end this so that no one else would get hurt and you know what she did? She give me an ultimatum. She told me I had to eat a poisoned apple or she would kill Charming. Emma, Regina doesn't play fair. She'll do anything to win. If you go to her there is no telling what she'll do."

"It doesn't matter what she tries to do, she wants Henry, so I have to try and get her first!"

"We will get her, Emma. We will, but not like this and you are not going alone!"

Emma scoffs and moves, again trying to brush past Snow and Snow grabs her by both of her arms, again placing herself between Emma and the door.

Emma stops staring her down.

"Let me go, Snow."

Her voice is dark and angry and Snow almost flinches, but doesn't and she doesn't let go. Snow's face hardens in return, gripping Emma tighter as Emma again tries to pull away.

"Let me go! I will not let her take my son!"

"And I will not let her take my daughter!"

Emma stops and just stares. This is the first time she has ever heard Snow say that word and for her to say it like that, angry, full of worry, but easily, possessively, protectively, just the way Emma had said 'son' the moment before is overwhelming and amazing and frightening all at once.

Emma stops and just stares because with that word and that tone, Snow has finally gotten her attention. Snow sees that and continues, speaking quickly, calmly, taking advantage of Emma's stunned silence. Emma is listening now, really listening to what Snow is saying and it causes Snow to relax her grip slightly, but she still doesn't let go and Emma thinks she is smart not to.

"Emma, please. I have already lost you once. Please don't do this. Not like this. You are right. We need to do something about Regina. You said justice though, remember, justice not revenge, not violence. You said that before you had to do things alone, but that is not true anymore, Emma. I will forever regret that you grew up without us, that you were alone all those years, but Emma, you are not alone anymore. And you are not doing this alone. When we go after Regina, we go together. Together or nothing."

"James?"

"James is not out there alone. Do you honestly think I would let him do that?" Snow says, incredulously. "He is with Red and Grumpy and the guard and the fairies. They have a plan and are being systematic in their search, asking people to help them, to call if they see anything."

Snow's grip tightens again as she looks at Emma, her eyes flashing.

"He didn't just run out the door haphazardly, alone, with nothing but a gun to try and kill that evil witch."

"But he tried."

Snow seems surprised, because it isn't a question.

"Let's see...with nothing but a sword then?"

Emma laughs, a harsh sound, but still a real laugh, at the expression on Snow's face; Snow scowls and almost smiles, but doesn't as they both relax a bit. Snow slowly releases her hold on Emma's arms, but Emma can tell she is still tense, ready to grab her if she tries to leave again.

"Yes, something like that. Honestly, between the two of you, I don't know what I am going to do."

"Ha, you would have gone too if not for me and if not for Henry."

Again it's not a question and Snow doesn't try an deny it as she shrugs her shoulders, clearly not even feeling badly about it. Once again Emma laughs and Snow looks at her, frowning.

"But in the end, cooler heads prevailed, Emma. I stayed to look after you and Henry. And James didn't go alone. He got help and he went to locate and capture, if possible, not to kill. Emma, I won't have you do this, not like this."

Snow stands there for a moment watching her and Emma says nothing, lost in thought. Snow then nods her head and pulls Emma's keys from her hand, yanking off her coat, putting the keys in the coat and the coat on its hook. Emma stands there, waiting until Snow grabs her arm, pulling her towards the table. She pushes her into a chair before also sitting, still keeping herself between Emma and the door.

"Emma!" whines Henry through the door of the bathroom, causing them both to jump and Emma to come to her feet. The door opens before Emma can move and Henry sticks his wet head out of the door. "Emma, there are no towels."

Emma smiles.

"They are on the third shelf by the sink."

His head disappears for a second, before he calls, "I see them," and shuts the door.

Emma sits back down and exchanges an amused smile with Snow. She can feel some of the tension dissipate as they sit there for a moment, neither one of them speaking. Snow's eyebrows furrow and she leans forward in her chair, intent on continuing their conversation.

"You are right though, if not for Henry and for you, I would have gone too, but, the two of you, that was a good reason to stay. I stayed for you, so you stay for him. He needs you. Emma, promise me you won't try anything."

Emma lets out a big sigh, because she knows Snow is right. She can't just go off with a gun and no plan to try and take out a magical, fire balling wielding, force throwing Regina. It frustrates her though because she just wants to do something.

"Emma."

Emma looks up and sees that Snow is waiting for a response, wanting a promise, and Emma knows that she can't tell her mother what she wants to hear and then do something else. That that wasn't going to work if they were going to be a family. If she is going to promise then Emma has to mean it.

So Emma sits there and tries to pull herself out of those dark thoughts of killing Regina. To pull herself back to this moment, back to living and staying and doing this family thing, back to taking care of Henry, making sure he has towels and clothes, back to cinnamon pancakes and hot chocolate and cookies, back to Henry simply breathing, back to her mother running her hand through her hair as Emma tried and failed to fight off sleep.

Emma sighs, a big deep sigh, closing her eyes, relaxing as she thinks of the good and not the bad, of happiness and not hate. She takes another deep breath, purposefully relaxing her muscles as she calms herself and Snow sits, quietly, waiting until Emma opens her eyes meeting her gaze.

"I promise I won't try anything."


	14. Chapter 14: Magic and Glass

**I am trying to get Emma to a place where she thinks about the family and about them thinking about her. Emma is a doer though, as are James and Snow and even Henry, so I think she would have wanted to do something after what happened with Regina. That made sense to me. Two more chapters after this one. Thanks for the follows. favorites, and reviews. **

* * *

Chapter 14 – Magic and Glass.

"For now," finishes Emma.

"We will take care of Regina, Emma, but we will do it together," says Snow.

Emma looks at Snow, who watches her insistently, and nods and only then does Snow relax. They then hear the jingling of keys in the door which opens to admit an exhausted James. He is so exhausted that he doesn't notice them sitting there watching him take off his coat and hang it up. He then unhooks his sword from his belt and leans it against the wall near the door. Only then does he turn and finally notice the two of them watching him.

"Hey, how long have you two been sitting there?"

"Since you came in," says Snow, standing to greet him.

Snow and James both move towards each other and Snow wraps him in her arms and he relaxes, leaning his head against hers for a moment before kissing her. Emma smiles to see them like this, glad to see that things seem right between them again. She turns away giving them privacy, but turns quickly back as she hears motion to see James stepping towards her.

He moves slowly and lays his hand gently on her shoulder, looking into her eyes checking her over.

"Emma, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she says, raising her arm. "Hand feels better."

"Good," he says, sitting down.

He takes her hand in his, moving it around to make sure it is working properly. Emma winces slightly and pulls back as she feels that twinge again as James pushes on her bruised knuckles. James sees it and quickly releases her hand.

"We should still have Doc check it out just to be sure."

"I'm sure it's fine," says Emma, cradling her injured hand in the other one.

"Still, Emma. We always insist everyone listening to Doc when it comes to all things medicinal, even Grumpy, and believe me he is not a pleasant patient so, please, listen to him too."

Emma looks at him and sees a twinkle in his eye as he jokes about Grumpy, but she sees real worry there as well as he glances back down at her hand.

"It was worth it though," says Emma, the twinkle in her eye this time as she tries to alleviate his worry, "seeing Regina hit the ground, blood on her face. Hmm, I would do it again."

"Emma," says Snow, joining them at the table.

There is warning in Snow's tone as she no doubt continues to think of what Emma was about to do a moment ago, leave to go and try to kill Regina. Emma immediately raises her hands in surrender not wanting to upset her mother further even though it is true; she doesn't regret hitting Regina one single bit and Emma smiles.

"What?" says James looking at Snow, unaware of the conversation Emma and Snow had just had. "She's right. I could almost die happy with that image in my mind. The way she flew across the room and hit that table and then Emma clocking her. That was great."

"James," says Snows.

Emma and James exchange a look, both shrugging this time, and Snow sighs.

Henry then comes out of the bathroom, dry and dressed this time, looking over at the three of them.

"I'm hungry."

"And I'm tired," says James, standing.

With those announcements Emma and Snow start moving. Emma asks Henry about cereal while Snow walks with James into their room, pulling the curtains behind them. She returns a few minutes later to Emma find rooting through the cupboard looking for fruit loops and coming up empty.

Snow then offers again to make Emma and Henry pancakes, with cinnamon of course, because it is one of the few things they have ingredients for. Emma smiles and Henry accepts. This time Emma helps, watching what Snow does, helping her mix and pour the batter, while Snow talks about how hot the skillet should be and when the pancakes are ready to be flipped. Henry sits and watches them, grinning, as he drinks his orange juice.

Once there is a large stack of pancakes, the last of which Emma poured and flipped successfully on her own, the three of them then sit down at the table and eat. They sit and eat and talk and laugh and it's nice. It is nice to just have a relaxing morning together without anything happening. Without stalking and capturing a wolf. Without being knocked unconscious by the Evil Queen. Without foolishly storming out of the apartment, though that had been a close call. Instead they just sat and talked and laughed. It was nice.

After Henry helps clear the table Emma says he should go upstairs to rest; she can tell he is still tired. Emma learns from Snow that he had been up late the night before, unable to sleep because of his fear over her not waking.

Emma walks him up, making sure he is comfortable, and locking her gun back in the side table. She then quickly heads back downstairs, returning her keys to her coat, before joining her mother as she and Snow proceed to clean up the kitchen. Snow washes the dishes while Emma dries and puts them away.

"So did this fulfill our agreement?"

Snow looks over from her place at the sink, confused by the question.

"You know our arrangement, breakfast together without getting knocked unconscious by the Evil Queen?"

"Yes," says Snow, tilting her head to look at Emma, smiling, "This fulfilled our agreement." Emma smiles in return as she picks up another plate. "Though Emma, I didn't really mean you had to eat with us, just that I wished that you would."

"I know," Emma says, briefly laying her hand on Snow's wrist. "I was just joking." She then releases Snow's wrist and leans against the counter. "Badly apparently."

"No, it was good. I will laugh next time."

Emma gives a short laugh in response as she puts away the last plate. Snow quickly drains the sink and begins wiping down the counter tops. Emma leans back against the island to watch her before briefly glancing up at the balcony around the loft and speaking quietly to her mother.

"So, you said last night you had something you were going to tell me this morning. Well it's this morning..."

Snow hesitates before continuing to clean the counters and Emma waits, letting her finish. Once she is finished, Snow heads over to the table, taking a seat and Emma joins her, sitting down across from her. Snow stares at the table, trying to gather her thoughts. The wait is so long that it begins to makes Emma nervous and she finally can't help but interrupt the silence.

"Well...you said it was about what happened with Regina's magic and her being thrown? Do you guys know something? Is it going to help us get rid of her?"

"No," Snow sighs, "Well, maybe. It is about what happened at the diner and it actually might help us get rid of her, but after..."

"What?" Emma finally asks after Snow remains silent too long.

"Emma, I still don't want you to go storming off alone and I fear that after I give you this information you might be even more likely to do so. And really this is just the fairies best guess about what happened."

"Okay?" says Emma, nervous again and even more confused then she was a moment ago. "Snow, just tell me. You are freaking me out."

Snow sighs and yet still she hesitates.

"Snow, I promised I wouldn't go off on my own. Just tell me, okay? Whatever it is, it's going to be okay."

Snow takes another deep breath and looks Emma straight in the eyes, finally answering, quickly, succinctly.

"The fairies think that you did it."

"Did what?"

"That you tossed Regina across the room."

Emma laughs.

"Yeah, right. Come on. What is it really?"

Snow blinks, tilting her head and raises her eyebrows as she nods once, and waits, continuing to watch Emma. Emma's mouth gapes at the look on her face.

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

Emma forgets to breathe as she stares at Snow and sees that her mother truly believes what she just said. Emma is suddenly up and moving towards the door. She finds herself with her hand on the doorknob so quickly she barely remembers walking there. Snow is suddenly there, inserting herself between Emma and the door, pulling Emma's hand from the knob as she speaks in a quiet voice.

"Emma. It's going to be okay."

Emma just stands there staring at the door, in shock, as panic and adrenaline shoot through her body. Snow finally moves her face right in front of Emma's line of sight forcing her to meet her gaze. Snow watches her for a full minute, taking in her expression before finally taking her arm. This time Snow steers them towards the couch instead of the table. About halfway there, Emma stops suddenly, pulling away from Snow, not letting herself be drug any further.

"It's going to be okay?" Emma says incredulously.

She looks at Snow as those words finally register in Emma's mind. She thinks that Snow must have gone completely insane because Emma is quite certain she just told her that she magically threw Regina across the room and if that is true then everything is so not okay. That cannot be true.

"The fairies think I have magic?" disbelief clear in Emma's voice as panic continues to fill her.

"Yes."

"Magic?" Emma repeats and she can hear the edge to her voice this time as panic turns to anger.

"Yes," Snow repeats.

"Explain," Emma says shortly, eyes blazing.

"Well," says Snow, eying her, but speaking quickly, yet calmly, "I am not a magic user. The only bit of magic I have is my affinity for birds. I have always had birds follow me around, speak to me, carry messages for me."

"That's true?" Emma asks, staring at her, her eyes going, if possible, even wider. "The princess with the birds flying around? Doing things for her?"

"Well it isn't quite like in the movies, but yes. Though I have no conscious control over it. It is just something that has always happened since as long as I can remember. Your magic is different."

"My...magic?"

Emma stands there watching Snow watch her and wonders again if her friend, her mother, whomever this woman is, because at the moment she is not so sure, has completely lost it. Emma cannot have magic.

"Emma, sit down," Snow says, touching her arm, nudging her towards the couch, still speaking calmly, soothingly, before turning away and walking towards the kitchen. "I'm going to get you some water. I will be right back."

Emma does not sit down, but instead turns to face the island; she steps towards it, watching her mother walk into the kitchen. Snow picks up a glass and fills it quickly with water before returning to where Emma is standing. She hands Emma the cup which Emma takes without thinking; Snow moves in closer, laying her hand on Emma's arm. Emma glances down at the contact and back up, meeting Snow's eyes and quickly steps away.

This is crazy and Snow is not allowed to be crazy. Emma needs some things to make sense right now because nothing makes sense anymore and this does not make any sense at all. She cannot have magic. Emma clenches her jaw and her hand tightens on the glass of water which sloshes making Emma even angrier. Emma feels her anger boil over and she hears the extremely satisfying sound of glass breaking, shattering into a hundred pieces as she finds herself flinging the cup of water at the wall of the kitchen.

"Have you gone completely insane!?" yells Emma as the glass falls. "I cannot have magic!"

Snow doesn't even move, she just closes her eyes, clenching her jaw, and takes a deep breath.

"Snow! Emma!" yells James, causing them both to jump.

Emma had completely forgotten James and Henry were in the apartment and she glances guiltily up at the loft. She sees and hears nothing from above, but feet hit the floor below and James comes running out from between the curtains. His eyes are wide and he's not fully awake, but still he is ready to fight.

"Charming," says Snow and Emma looks back to her mother. Snow has her eyes open now, arms crossed, and is watching Emma closely, frustration in her eyes, not even glancing at James. "We are fine. Go back to sleep."

"Snow -"

"Charming." There is an edge to Snow's voice this time before she sighs and finally turns to look at James, her voice softening. "We are fine. I need to talk to Emma. Go back to sleep."

James looks back and forth between Emma and Snow and the glass on the floor. He then meets Snow's gaze, straightening a bit at whatever he sees there before taking another glance at Emma. He nods to Snow and turns back to their room, pulling the curtains back closed behind him. Emma watches this interaction and looks to Snow as she turns back towards her.

"Emma -"

"This is insane," Emma hisses, interrupting her. "I cannot have magic. I am just a regular person. I am not a fairytale character. I am just me."

"Emma, let me explain. The magic -"

"This is crazy," Emma starts, turning away, stepping back towards the door. "I can't be here anymore."

Snow is immediately between Emma and the door, grabbing Emma's arm, pulling her towards the table.

"No, Emma. You are not leaving. Let's sit. Let's talk."

Emma jerks her arm away as Snow attempts to push her towards a chair.

"Stop touching me! I don't want to sit!"

With those words the chair at the table that Snow is pushing Emma towards just flies into the air, hitting the wall hard before falling to the ground with a crunch. They both go very still and stare at the chair and the wall and then at each other.

"Emma?"

Both women jump again and this time turn to see Henry standing on the steps to the loft also staring at the chair.

"Henry," gasps Emma.

"I h-heard breaking glass. I heard you yell," he says, continuing to eye the chair. "What happened to that chair?"

Emma cannot look at Snow or at Henry so instead she looks down at her hands which are shaking; she suddenly feels queasy. Emma looks back at Henry who finally drags his eyes away from the chair to look at her. She sees worry and fear in his eyes as he takes another hesitant step down the stairs towards her, looking around skittishly as if checking the corners of the room for the boogie man or more likely for the Evil Queen. Emma immediately moves to meet him halfway up the stairs, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Henry, everything is okay," Emma doesn't believe that, but she needs to believe it in this moment for Henry. She needs to calm his fears and that is enough for the moment to calm the panic she feels shooting through her stomach. Emma takes a deep breath and squeezes Henry's shoulders. "Come on, let's go back up stairs."

Emma turns to glance at Snow, all thoughts of magic and whatever just happened to that chair lost in the face of Henry's fear. Snow steps closer, meeting her gaze and gives a slight pained smile and a nod. Emma returns the nod and turns away, putting her arm around Henry's shoulder, guiding him back up the stairs and into the loft. They both move over to the bed and sit down.

Emma then makes Henry lie down and runs her hand through his hair taking a few minutes to calm herself and him as she feels Henry watching her face. Finally when she is as calm as possible, all things considered, Emma pulls her hand back, noticing that they are both still shaking, badly. Emma rubs them together, trying to still them and Henry looks at her hands before catching her eyes, speaking in a quiet voice.

"Emma, what happened to that chair?"

Emma looks back down at her hands, continuing to rub them together, not sure what to say.

"Did you make it do that?"

Emma's head snaps to Henry.

"I heard Snow and James talking to the Blue Fairy yesterday. They told me to stay up here with you, when you were unconscious, but I tiptoed over to the stairs and listened while they whispered by the door. I was back on the bed before they even knew it," Emma smiles, smart kid, she was going to have to remember that one. "The Blue Fairy said she thought you had magic. Something about the Evil Queen getting thrown across the diner? I didn't hear all of that part."

Emma sighs and fidgets, looking away before meeting Henry's eyes.

"Yes, the fairies think I have magic."

"So then...did you make that chair fly across the room?"

Emma again looks at her shaking hands.

"I-I think I did."

"And you were going to leave?" says Henry in a small voice.

"Henry, no," Emma says, immediately taking Henry's hand and leaning in close to him. "Well yes, but I would have come back. Please believe that." Henry relaxes and Emma can see he does believe her as he tightens the grip on her hand, stilling the shaking, and Emma sighs in relief. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just scared about having m-magic."

"So you broke a chair?"

"Yeah, I guess. I am sorry I scared you, Henry."

"Actually, it was pretty cool," says Henry, a grin coming to his face.

Emma laughs. Of course, Henry would think it was cool.

"I broke a cup too. Though I broke that the old fashion way by flinging it against the wall," Henry laughs and Emma frowns realizing that maybe she should not have said that. "Though I don't ever want to see you doing something like that."

"I won't," says Henry.

"Of course, you won't. You are much smarter and braver then me," says Emma, releasing his hand and ruffling his hair.

Henry smiles.

"Now, rest for a little bit longer," Emma continues. "I will try not to break anything else and I need to apologize to my mother."

Emma looks at Henry and sees the smile slide off his face, a wistful expression taking its place and she frowns, not knowing what just happened.

"Henry?"

"Emma, can I..."

Henry trails off and Emma waits thinking he is going to continue, but he doesn't. Instead he looks away.

"Can you what?"

"Nothing," says Henry quickly.

Emma frowns and places her hand on his chin, raising his head, so that she can look into his eyes.

"Henry, what is it?"

Henry smiles and shakes his head.

"Nothing, Emma. Go say sorry to your mom."

Emma frowns, but Henry smiles and sits up, reaching out to give her a hug. She accepts it, pulling him in tight and holding him for a moment. Hugging Henry relaxes her, further helping to drain her panic over what she just learned and what just happened. He then lays back and closes his eyes. Emma watches him for a moment before standing, leaving him to rest, thinking that maybe she missed something.


	15. Chapter 15: Cleaning Up Messes

**Just one more chapter after this one and I will get Emma where I wanted her to be with the family and the town. I like it when people can guess what I am trying to do and people have had good guesses. And so here is Emma and Snow. **

* * *

Chapter 15 - Cleaning Up Messes.

Emma slowly moves down the stairs, her thoughts still with Henry and what she might have missed.

When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she looks around, trying to find her mother and Emma's thoughts turn to the apology she is about to make. She hears the tinkling of glass coming from the kitchen and walks over, moving around the island. She looks down to see Snow sweeping up the broken glass.

"Snow."

Snow hesitates briefly in her sweeping, but doesn't look up, and after a moment she just continues cleaning up the glass. Emma watches her mother and sees the tension in her shoulders, the frustration in the curtness of her movements. Emma kneels down and pulls the small hand broom from her hand.

"Snow, please stop. Let me do this."

Snow leans back, sitting on her heels, as Emma takes the broom and Snow finally meets Emma's gaze. Emma flinches at the look of hurt and frustration in her mother's eyes and immediately drops her head. She is ashamed of her earlier reaction and worried about what her mother might be thinking. Emma reaches out, taking the dust pan from Snow as well, but does not look up again as she begins sweeping up the glass.

Snow continues to sit there and just watch her clean up the mess she made, a mess made in more then one way. Emma eventually is unable to take the silence; she peeks briefly at Snow's face and sees that her expression has softened, turning thoughtful. Snow then abruptly stands, returning a moment later with the trash can and Emma begins scooping the glass shards into it with the dust pan.

Emma makes a final check around to make sure that all the glass is up before standing as well, putting the small broom and dust pan away under the sink and returning the trash can to its spot. Emma then grabs a towel and wipes up the water on the floor; she then folds the towel, placing it on the island.

Emma does not meet Snow's gaze the entire time she moves around the kitchen, being meticulous in her cleaning, taking the time to make sure everything is back in its place. After there is nothing else that she can think to do, she finally comes to a stop, standing right in front of Snow, eyes still focused on the floor, by this point worried even more about what her mother might be thinking.

"Emma, -"

"I'm sorry," interrupts Emma, just saying it, wanting the release, but still unable to look up.

Snow reaches out, placing her hand under Emma's chin, raising her head, so that she can meet Emma's eyes.

"Emma."

"I'm sorry," Emma repeats, this time softly, really meaning it.

Emma is afraid she has really messed up this time, what with this morning, trying to leave and purposefully hurting Snow so she would let her, and with just now getting angry, breaking things, glasses and chairs. Emma is afraid that maybe this will be the time that enough is enough for her mother. Though Emma can feel it, that part of herself that knows that that is not true. It is not even minutely true and Emma sees it in the softness of Snow's eyes and the gentleness of her touch. Snow White. Her mother.

"Emma," Snow repeats for the third time as her eyes soften and she strokes Emma's chin with her thumb before releasing it, placing her hands on Emma's arms instead, running them up in down soothingly. "It's okay. I should have found a better way to tell you. I forgot how unused to magic you are. I didn't mean to upset you."

Emma feels relief and the tension and fear leave her at her mother's words and her actions. Snow forgave her, just like that, without a second thought. Emma watches her and is absolutely amazed by this woman that is her mother. No one has ever been so warm, so forgiving, so thoughtful as Snow and Emma briefly takes comfort in her mother running her hands down her arms.

"Come. Let's sit down," says Snow and this time she waits for Emma's agreement before taking her arm and pulling her back towards the table.

Emma without a thought allows her mother to pull her towards the table. She only tenses when her eyes fall on the broken chair near the wall, but Snow does not comment. Instead, she releases Emma and just sits and waits for her to join her at the table which a moment later Emma does, eyes still on the chair. After long moments of silence where Emma thinks about what happened earlier, Emma finally tears her gaze away from the chair and look towards Snow.

"Is Henry alright?" her mother asks.

Emma turns and looks briefly at the loft before responding.

"Yes, he actually thought it was cool, the ch-chair flying through the air. I think the yelling and the glass breaking scared him more then anything." Emma looks away again, glancing one more time at the chair. "I don't understand. How can I have magic if you don't? Do I have magic because of your bird thing?" Emma shakes her head at the thought of birds carrying messages for Snow when a random thought comes to her mind and she interrupts her mother before she can respond. "Wait, that is why you have all those bird houses in the yard?"

"Yeah, I guess," Snow shrugs. "Even when I was Mary Margaret the birds would still come to me. I didn't think it was strange even then, though, I guess it is."

"You really are Snow White aren't you?" says Emma and for a moment she just stares at Snow in wonder.

"Yes, Emma, but I am still just a regular person."

"Well or not so regular. You said birds talk to you and carry messages for you. That's not really normal," Emma tries to joke, but her eyes are a little too wide and her smile a little too fake and the joke falls into strained silence. "It is just this whole magic thing still seems strange to me."

"The idea that a world exists without magic seems strange to me. Though I guess that is no longer true of this world."

Emma tries to seriously think about that for a minute, that a world without magic could be thought of as strange and Snow allows her time to process it. Emma crosses one of her arms in front of her, pulling it to herself.

She forces herself to keep her voice calm and even as she continues. "I don't want to have magic. What if I hurt someone?"

"Hey," says Snow resting her hand briefly on Emma's other arm. "You tossed a chair, not me, and the other time in the diner you saved our lives when you threw Regina. With some practice you will hopefully be able to gain better control. We will figure it out. Together." Snow smiles, speaking quietly, "I have faith in you."

Emma watches her mother, seeing the trust in her eyes and that releases even more of the tension she is still feeling. Her mother trusts her. She just got angry and magically threw a chair across the room, but still her mother trusts her, has faith in her. Emma is amazed all over again by this woman who is her mother and she lets go of herself, leaning forward to briefly give her mother's hand a squeeze.

Emma then takes a deep. "So tell me what you know about m-my magic?"

"Well...the fairies think that what you did is something not completely conscious. You know how when you came to town things started happening, time started moving again, the old mines fell in, Charming woke up, and then you kissed Henry and all of our memories were returned."

"Yes?" Emma nods, "Because I was the savior."

"Right. The fairies said that because you were the product of true love that you have powerful magic. It is why Rumplestiltskin chose you to be the savior by using mine and Charming's hair when he made the curse. The fairies think that being born of true love and being the chosen savior for the curse is why you're so powerful. And after what happened yesterday, that your magic may be even more then just unconsciously causing things to happen around you. That now that the curse is broken and magic has been brought to Storybrooke, you may be able to more consciously control it. The fairies weren't quite sure how that might work because magic is different here, but your reaction to Regina getting thrown is a typical reaction to someone newly using magic."

"That's why I passed out," realizes Emma.

"Yes. Or so the fairies believe. I have known other magic users as well who have spoken of similar reactions as they tried to learn to control their magic."

Emma stands and begins pacing, needing to move.

"So when Regina was thrown? What were you thinking?" Snow asks softly after a moment.

Emma stops pacing and glances away, staring off into space.

"I was thinking that I couldn't lose you. The two of you. I was thinking that I had to make Regina stop, that I had to get her away from you."

Emma hears a sharp intake of breath and only then does she look towards Snow. She sees her mother smiling brightly, the hint of tears in her eyes and only then does Emma realizes what she just said and to whom she just said it to. Emma looks down not knowing what to do or say and Snow immediately continues, in complete control of her voice.

"You wanted Regina to stop and the fire went out and you wanted her away from us and she was thrown across the room."

Emma does sees it, even if it is crazy, because everything in her life is crazy now. She turns and begins pacing again before finally stopping and sitting heavily back in her chair, putting her head in her hands.

"So what does this mean?"

"I'm not sure. While the fairies think that you may be able to use your magic more consciously now, they can't be sure how exactly that will work. They are willing to help you, if you wish, but because each time so far it has been instinctual, what you do may be slightly different then using magic was in our lands."

"Each time?" Emma questions, lifting her head from her hands to look at Snow. "But it has only been the once, r-right? Just with Regina in the diner?"

Snow briefly rests her hand on Emma's arm, smiling reassuringly. "After yesterday, we tried to think about anything else that could have happened that might have been magical and we think that you might have been responsible for Red changing back into herself."

Emma furrows her brows as she listens closely.

"We had the fairies come and look at Red at the station when she was still the wolf, and well, they didn't think there was anything that could be done unless we found her cloak. That was one of the reasons James raided Gold's shop, to look for Red's cloak, but he wasn't able to find it. Then in the morning you went and spoke to her and she just turned back. We think now that you might have caused that to happen as well, with your magic. What were you thinking about then?"

"Hmm," Emma considers, looking away, trying to remember, "I guess I was thinking that I wished I had someone to talk to, since I couldn't talk to you, and then I started talking to the wolf." Emma looks back, realizing that she again forgot to whom she was speaking to and she sees that this time she has upset Snow. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean -"

"It's okay, Emma," Snow says, closing her eyes, holding them shut briefly before looking back at Emma, smiling slightly, once again soothingly, reassuringly, seemingly thinking only of her. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. I just wish...I just wish I could have handled things better at first."

Emma laughs, a short slightly bitter laugh.

"Don't we both wish we would have handled things better at first."

They both smile at each other, slightly pained smiles and Emma briefly touches Snow's hand wanting to be the one to offer reassurance this time.

"That could be it though, Emma," Snow says, changing the subject back to Red. "You were upset and wanted someone to talk to. That might have caused Red to change back. We may never know. Though come full moon, we may have another chance to find out."

Emma suddenly realizes something and stands abruptly, looking off into the distance, lost in thought and yet energized. Snow, no doubt seeing the look in her eyes, quickly stands as well and turns to face her.

"Magic..." says Emma, looking down at her hands, before looking at Snow, who is watching her questioningly. "I could use this against Regina, to protect us, to protect Henry."

Emma steps forward, moving towards the door, ready to go.

Snow moves quickly around the table and once again steps between Emma and the door, tense, steel in her stance and in her eyes as she stands ready, again, to try and stop Emma from leaving. Emma looks away from the door and into her mother's her eyes, before slowly raising her hands and lowering her head, remembering her promise.

"I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Emma waits, but Snow doesn't say anything. Emma finally glances up and sees that Snow has relaxed and is watching her thoughtfully.

"The second council meeting is today. Are you going to come?" asks Snow.

"Yeah...I was?"

"Then let's go to the council and maybe this time you can accept the people's offer to go after Regina, to try and bring her in, but peacefully as you suggested. We can come up with a plan and maybe we can figure out a way to best use your magic to help us."

Emma considers Snow's words before responding.

"I promised, so I am not going to try and just go at her, but maybe it would be better if I went alone. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Now Snow steps in close, looking Emma straight in the eyes and Emma's breath catches at the intensity she sees there.

"And I don't want you to get hurt. We will wait until we talk to the council. We will wait until we have a plan."

Emma knows that that is Snow's final word on the matter and she smiles. She smiles at the complete and utter protectiveness of her mother. That is something Emma has never had until now, with Snow, with James. Snow stands there for another moment, tense and insistent, before taking in Emma's expression and finally relaxing, smiling in return.

"Let's sit," says Emma, returning to the table, trying to relax for her mother's sake even though she is still feeling the after effects of the adrenaline that shot through her body with the magic and subsequent panic it caused.

"Coffee?" asks Snow, moving towards the kitchen, clearly a little jittery herself as she pours a cup from the pot left over from breakfast.

"Sure," says Emma and Snow returns a moment later with two mugs, handing one to Emma before sitting down. "Thanks."

They both sit and sip their coffee for awhile watching one another before Snow finally speaks.

"You know you frightened her," Emma looks at her questioningly and Snow smirks. "Regina. Did you see the look on her face? You frightened her."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have known Regina a long time and you shocked her when you threw her so easily."

Emma is surprised and considers Regina's expression. Then she smirks in return, looking back at Snow.

"See, I knew you enjoyed that."

They both laugh as they think about Regina flying through the air.

"Wait," says Emma, concerned, "So you think she knows? About my magic?"

"I do," Snow shrugs, "but maybe that isn't a bad thing. Now she knows it won't be so easy to take Henry." Intensity then returns to Snow's eyes. "And if she is scared even a little bit, we can use that to our advantage. We shouldn't squander it by going at her without a plan."

Emma sighs and nods, because she has accepted that Snow is right in this.

"Besides, if you go after her and you use your magic and it knocks you out like it did yesterday, we will lose the edge we have. I doubt she would be afraid of you after that. Another reason I don't want you going after her alone."

"True," Emma concedes.

Snow hesitates for a moment, seemingly conflicted about what she is going to say next.

"What?" asks Emma.

"I know you don't like it when we talk about you being the savior," Emma's eyes narrow and Snow quickly continues, "but I need you to know that when we talk about you as the savior it is because I believe you can do it. I believe in you. We can save everyone. Look at what you did before you even believed and this, this magic, is just another tool to use. We can do this. We can stop Regina. Together. Henry will be safe. The town will be safe. Everyone will be safe."

Emma looks at Snow so intense, so passionate, and Emma sees her for the first time. Snow White the Queen. The leader fighting for her people and for the first time Emma really thinks about whether or not she wants to do this. This whole savior thing. This whole fighting for the people thing. It may be frightening and overwhelming and the sort of responsibility that Emma never thought she could do, but when Snow puts it like this, fighting for Henry, fighting for the town, Emma can see it. She can see the we, the us, that Snow speaks of, fighting against Regina. She can see that this fight is a good fight and, for once, in full knowledge of who she is and her place and it all, she wants that fight.


	16. Chapter 16: Family and A Good Fight

**Thanks to all my followers and readers. I hope that everyone can be happy with where I ended the story. This was always about the Emma character growth for me with her and the family and I got her to where I wanted her to go. This was my first time writing, so I am glad that people have liked it. I also want to thank, Aliasscape, my first reader, for encouraging me to write and helping with my editing and discussing character throughout this fic. So here we are for the last time. Thanks again to everyone. Enjoy, friends. **

* * *

Chapter 16 – Family and A Fight Worth Fighting.

For the rest of the morning Emma and Snow sat and talked about the people of the Enchanted Forest. Snow told her stories of her time on the run, stories of Red and her Granny, of their adventures in the forest with the dwarfs. They also talked about some of the nitty-gritty of the politics of their world, discussing who were allies of their kingdom and who were enemies. Thomas and Ella's as well as Abigail and Frederick's being the kingdoms most closely allied to their own.

They were later joined by Henry who chatted away about all he knew from the storybook as Snow filled in new details. The conversation continued as they prepared lunch and were joined by James who spoke of King George who was his father in name, but not by birth; Emma learned that while Snow was born royal that James was not. James was born a shepherd and not a prince and he spoke of the peacefulness and simplicity of that life and how it had been taken away when he was caught up in the plotting of Rumplestiltskin.

Then Snow and James took turns while they ate telling the story of how they met. Emma learned how James received the scar on his chin and later his nickname. Emma laughed at the look on his face when Snow recounted hitting him in the head with a rock. James returned the favor by telling how he captured Snow in a net after easily tracking her to her forest hideaway. All of it to find a ring, a ring which now sits on Snow's finger as if it was made to. This story of Snow White and Prince Charming seemed more real as she heard it told from her parents instead of simply reading it from the storybook. These are memories, real memories, spoken with affection, excitement, and love.

Emma could tell that while James had spoken wistfully of the simplicity of being a shepherd, that the excitement that is his life with Snow is not something he would give up for the world. He clearly adores her and she him; they are like two parts of a whole, having both come a long way from his days as a shepherd and hers as an exiled princess. Snow White and her Prince Charming. Emma shook her head in wonder at it all. Her parents.

Snow then spoke of the story of legend, of eating the poisoned apple given to her by the Evil Queen. James finished by recounting his journey to find her and the kiss, true love's kiss, that woke her as she lay in the mythical glass coffin. Or not so mythical because Emma had seen it, touched it, where it now resides broken and empty in a cave underneath Storybrooke.

Emma again heard the story of James proposing, but from Snow this time. Emma hadn't interrupted her because she wanted to hear it. It was just as he had said, hopelessly romantic, the perfect fairytale ending, with him down on one knee offering Snow his mother's ring. Emma noticed Snow spinning that very ring on her finger and for the first time since she met her, her mother was wearing it on her left hand instead of her right. Emma smiled.

They then spoke of their decision right then and there in the shadow of King George's castle, newly betrothed, to do as they would do all things, together, to take back their kingdom. They spoke of amassing allies and friends and how in the end they were victorious, dethroning George and Regina both and taking back what is Snow's by birth and James' by conquest. It was politics and war, so it was complicated and messy and made Emma's head hurt because it made her very aware of how difficult it would be to get everyone to work together peacefully.

James was hopefully though that they would be able to retain some of the stability of Storybrooke what with a common goal, to return home, being shared by everyone, and with common enemies, Regina and Rumplestiltskin. The hope is that people will continue to listen to Emma as the savior, regardless of former alliances and kingdoms. She broke the curse and that means something and as both sheriff and savior she has earned a measure of respect.

Emma shifted in her chair when she heard her parent's speaking that way, but it didn't bother her as much this time. Instead she nodded accepting the need in light of the situation. Snow again stated her faith and trust in Emma and that she needn't worry because she would not have to do it alone. They would do this together. Emma smiled then, for the first time understanding the reference. Just as Snow and James took back their kingdoms, Emma was now added to that we, we shall do this as we do all things, together.

As it nears the time for the council, they leave the table. Emma heads up stairs to unpack her bag, getting ready for the day. They all then head down to the Town Hall, together, followed by their guard. They walk towards the entrance, Emma with her hand on Henry's shoulder keeping him in front of her with Snow and James following closely behind. The people milling outside waiting for the council to begin see them and many step forward to speak to Emma, telling her they are glad to see that she is well. Word of the skirmish in the diner must have spread and Emma is touched to hear of their concern for her well being.

They arrive at the doors to the hall to find Red and Granny waiting for them. Red smiles and Snow steps forward to give her a quick hug. Emma follows her mother over, releasing her hold on Henry who immediately moves away and starts talking to the people waiting around them.

"Hey, Red," says Emma after Snow steps back from the hug and comes to stand next to Emma, brushing her hand briefly down her arm.

"Hey, Emma. How are you feeling?" asks Red.

"Fine. Good. And how are you? Any wolfing issues?" Emma asks.

Red smiles, looking between Snow and Emma, no doubt seeing the easiness between them that wasn't there a few days ago and Emma smiles in return.

"Nope, no wolfing issues."

"Good," says Emma, "Glad to hear it."

"How's the hand?" Red asks, glancing down.

"Alright, still a little sore," says Emma, rubbing her knuckles.

"I am sorry I missed that," says Grumpy arriving arm in sling, trailed by Doc and Happy. "I hear Regina flying through the air was a sight to see and that you then decked her for good measure."

"It _was_ a sight to see," confirms Red, nodding her head in satisfaction.

"Well, she had it coming," smirks Emma, looking to Snow and they both smile.

"No complaints from me, sister," Grumpy continues, "I just wish I could have been awake to see it."

"Grumpy," asks Snow, concerned, "how's your shoulder?"

"Fine," Grumpy answers and Snow touches his arm lightly, causing him wince and for Snow to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Doc?" asks Snow, not looking away from Grumpy.

"He'll be fine," says Doc, stepping forward. "The bruise was all the way to the bone, but as long as he takes it easy for awhile and listens to me and keeps that sling on, he should be fine."

"Good luck with that," says Happy and everyone chuckles and Grumpy scowls.

"You know he's never been a good patient," says Sneezy.

"Grumpy, you will keep the sling on," says Snow and her words allow for no argument.

Grumpy's face softens as the scowl leaves his face.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Snow's faces softens in return. "Good. And thank you, for trying to stop Regina from harming my daughter and my grandson."

Grumpy stands up straighter, looking proud, and for the first time Emma can remember, smiles.

"I would do it again."

"Emma," starts James, taking her arm, pulling her forward. "Let Doc take a look at your hand."

"No," Emma starts, pulling back, "I'm fine. Really."

"Emma," says Snow in a tone of voice that causes Emma to immediately look at her mother. "Let Doc look at your hand."

Emma hesitates; her mother's tone is not asking, but telling. Snow's voice then softens when Emma's looks over and she steps closer, speaking quietly in Emma's ear.

"Emma, please."

Emma watches her for a moment before whispering back.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

This causes Snow to laugh out right and gently roll her eyes; Emma smirks, but also immediately holds out her arm, acceding to her parents' wishes. She allows Doc to roll her wrist and carefully inspect her knuckles. While this is happening Emma looks around and begins to notice more and more people arriving and it starts to make her nervous. Talking in front of large crowds of people has never really been her thing.

Snow turns and steps away when she is called over to greet some of the other council members as they arrive for the meeting. James stays by Emma's side as Doc finishes his inspection. Doc moves her fingers gingerly as he watches her reaction and she tries not to wince too badly at the push and pull on her knuckles.

"How's it look, Doc?" James asks after a moment.

"It looks good. The swelling has gone down tremendously. Just some bruising and she has full range of motion. How does it feel, Sheriff?"

"Absolutely wonderful," answers Emma sarcastically.

"Emma," says James.

Emma sighs and answers Doc seriously. She has also never been a good patient.

"There is a bit of a twinge when I stretch my knuckles, but I think that is just the bruising. It honestly doesn't hurt that badly."

"Sounds good," Doc says, nodding. "Looks good. If the pain gets any worse then you should probably go to the hospital and get an x-ray, but it doesn't seem to be broken. Be careful with it though until it heals properly. No more hitting Evil Queens."

"Hmm, it was worth it."

Emma hears James chuckle at that and she looks at him, smiling in return.

"I am sure it was, but still take it easy," continues Doc, peering at her over his glasses.

"I will," Emma nods and Doc releases her wrist.

"Thanks, Doc," says James, nodding as well before Doc moves away, joining his brothers.

Emma then looks around, again watching the growing number of people arrive and enter the hall. Snow turns and immediately notices Emma's nervousness; she excuses herself from her hellos, making her way back over to Emma and James.

"Emma, is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah," says Emma and she sees Snow's eyebrows furrow before her mother takes her wrist in her hand, checking it out for herself.

"What did Doc say about her hand?" Snow asks, looking towards James.

"It's fine," says Emma and Snow looks into her eyes and immediately relaxes while James nods in confirmation.

"Then why are you nervous?" Snow asks, releasing her hand.

Emma lowers her voice turning towards Snow. James steps closer to Emma and leans in to listen as she stands comfortably between her parents, watching the crowd nervously.

"There are just a lot of people here. I don't really do public speaking, remember the Sheriff's debate?"

"Emma, remember two days ago," James responds. "You tamed the crowd with the raise of your hand and the steadiness of your words. It'll be fine."

"Yes, but that was different. I thought they were going to riot and they were so angry at you two; that made me angry and that made me it easy."

"Well that may be, but still you did it and it went well," continues James.

"Besides, today it's not just you. It's us," says Snow.

Emma nods at that.

"There just seems to be a lot riding on this meeting. I don't want to make a mess of it and I am still not sure about this whole savior thing." Emma turns to look around at the gathering people and she sees them; she sees their allies, family, and friends. "We have to protect them though. We've got to protect everyone and to do that Regina cannot win."

Emma's eyes then fall to Henry, watching him talk excitedly to the people waiting on them. She knows that to lose to Regina is to lose Henry and to lose Henry is to lose everything and Emma knows that she will stop at nothing to prevent that from happening.

"Emma," says Snow, recapturing her attention, "in our world, after Regina set the curse, after you were born and I sent Charming to the wardrobe, Regina came to our castle to gloat in those last moments before the curse passed over our land. I struggled my way to your nursery where the wardrobe had been placed, needing to know what was happening and I found...I found your father's lifeless body on the ground."

Snow's voice catches at that and she looks briefly away from Emma to James, who is still standing closely behind Emma. James comforts Snow by running his hand down her arm and Snow reaches out holding on to his in return.

"I tried to wake him with true love's kiss...it didn't work. I thought he was gone, that I had lost you both. Then Regina was there, in your nursery, asking her guards where you were and I was terrified, that you would be found, that you will be killed too. Then her guards said your father had put you in the wardrobe, closed the door and when they opened it, you were gone. Then I knew. You got away. And that was enough, Emma. That was enough. There I was on the ground at Regina's feet, holding my husband's lifeless body in my arms after having just had my newborn daughter ripped away from me and I looked up at her, right into her smug, gloating, smiling face and do you know what I said?"

"What?" asks Emma, engrossed in the story.

"'You are going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win.'" Emma smiles, imaging the moment and nods her head in agreement before Snow continues, "That's what I said, Emma. And we are going to win. Good always wins."

"Yes," agrees James and Emma turns, smiling up at him as he rubs his hands together as if he's ready to battle the whole world right then and there. "And this is a good fight. We can take on Regina and Rumplestiltskin as well if need be. Together we can do this."

"Right," Snow agrees, continuing James' thought, "Together. You won't have to do this alone."

They are right, both of them, and Emma wants this. She wants this fight because like they have both said this is a good fight and she knows that they intend to win it. A fight worth fighting, a battle worth waging, for the people of her world, for Henry, for Snow, for James, for everyone. Whether Emma feels ready as sheriff or savior, Emma will stand and fight, head high, jaw clenched, fists up, for them. For all of them.

It is like what James had said the other day when they went to retrieve his sword, this is what she did even before she believed in any of this, the curse, the Enchanted Forest, the Evil Queen. Even then, before she believed, she tried to help the people of this town and James was right; she did it because that is what she wanted to do it. And she wants it still. This is a good fight and they are going to fight it together.

So, for the first time Emma thinks, if this is what it means, that maybe she can do this savior thing. If it means standing side by side with her parents, her father, her mother, her son, her family. To stand and do this thing because it is worth doing, no matter how difficult or frightening it may be, it is worth doing.

Together. A good fight. For her family, for everyone. Emma looks at Snow and Snow takes her hand, smiling and giving it a squeeze. Emma then looks back at James and he nods and Emma smiles in return.

"Come. Let's go in," says James.

The three of them turn towards the door, Emma calling Henry over to her. As the four of them begin moving, all of their friends and allies move towards them as well, circling up around them as they beginning walking towards the doors to the hall.

Emma sees it then, that they are not alone; she is not alone. It is no longer her against the world; it isn't even just the four of them against the world. It is this larger group of people around them, of allies and family and friends, that would be willing do anything for one other, would be willing to fight and die for one other. They will fight this battle and any battles in the future as they shall do all things, together, and for that reason more then any other reason, good will always win.

**ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEON CEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma wakes up to Henry's laughter coming from the kitchen below. She sits up, feeling much better after having slept a bit. The second council had gone well as everyone discussed the many issues in town as well as a plan to contain Regina. She thinks that that more then anything, everyone seeing that they planned to move forward against Regina, helped further calm and united the people. It wasn't easy. Words were still thrown around in anger and frustration, but in the end they all found purpose in the fight and that helped everyone's fear and panic recede.

Snow, of course, noticed when Emma become more and more tired as the meeting went along and definitely noticed when she fell asleep on the car ride home. When they arrived at the apartment, Snow suggested she go upstairs and lay down for a bit, telling her she would wake her when dinner was ready. It seemed that the long day and Emma's use of magic had wore her out. Emma protested, insisting she was fine; Snow responded by taking her hand, pulling her up the stairs, sitting her down on the bed, and removing her boots. Her mother then proceeded to once again tuck her into bed. Emma had laughed and stopped protesting, realizing once she was laying down how worn out she actually felt. She absentmindedly pulled her baby blanket from under her pillow, tucking it around her shoulders, and had quickly fallen asleep with her mother sitting beside her on the bed, slowly stroking her hair.

Emma again hears Henry's laughter, followed by the murmur of her parents' voices and turns towards the railing around the loft. She stands, her blanket still draped over her shoulders and moves to look down into the kitchen. She sees Henry, Snow, and James laughing as they move around cooking dinner. Snow leans over and brushes some flour out of Henry's hair and he twists away, laughing again, and James turns, catching him. Emma smiles and leans on the railing and Henry notices the movement and looks up, smiling brightly when he sees her.

"Emma, come down!" Henry calls and her parents both turn towards her as well and smile just as brightly.

Emma's smile widens in return as she watches the three of them. When she doesn't immediately move, Henry leaves the kitchen and runs up the stairs, appearing on the landing of the loft. She turns toward him and leans sideways on the railing, smiling, as he comes to stand next to her.

"Hey, Henry. Having fun?" she says, also brushing at the flour.

"Yep. We are making brownies for dessert."

"Sounds good," says Emma, turning to look back down at her parents.

She watches them as they move around the kitchen, talking softly, lightly touching each other in passing, clearly enjoying just being close to one another. Emma realizes she is going to have to find a way to give them some time to themselves.

Henry touches her arm and Emma looks back at him. "Look. You brought back the happy endings. You found your family."

Emma smiles big and bright.

"We found _our_ family."

Henry smiles and nods.

"Snow White, Prince Charming, and their daughter Emma got their happy ending."

"And what about their grandson Henry?" Emma asks, leaning down to look into his face as she places her hand on his shoulder.

"Well he did too," Henry grins.

"Good. I am glad to hear that," says Emma, straightening as she briefly glances at Snow and James before focusing back on Henry. "My family isn't complete with just my mom and dad; I need my son there too."

Henry smiles slightly, but the smile slides quickly away as he drops his head. Emma sees it though, that wistful expression she saw on his face earlier in the day when she was calming him after she broke the cup and chair. Emma places her hand on Henry's chin, tipping his face up towards hers so that she can look into his eyes.

"Henry? What is it? Please tell me this time."

Henry hesitates for a moment before speaking.

"Emma, can I..."

Emma kneels down when he doesn't finish, pulling him closer.

"Henry, what is it? Can you what?"

"Can I call you mom?" Henry blurts out and his face turns red as he tries to gauge her reaction.

Emma takes in a sharp breath. That had not been what she was expecting him to say. Something about his fears or the book or magic or fairy tales. Something, anything, but not that. Emma takes a moment to look in wonder at her son. Her son. He is hers.

Henry steps back when she doesn't immediately respond and looks down at his feet.

"Uh, never mind. Forget it. I just..."

Emma reaches out, pulling him back towards her.

"Henry, wait. Listen," she grins then because she suddenly can't help but grin and that causes him to immediately relax and grin back. "Henry, I would love it if you called me mom."

The smile on Henry's face gets impossibly bigger and Emma pulls him into her arms and just holds him not wanting to let go. She can feel the tears starting in her eyes and huffs, pulling them back, not wanting to cry in this moment of happiness. When he finally squirms in her arms, she reluctantly releases him and Henry grabs her hand, pulling her to her feet and towards the stairs.

"Come on, mom. Help us make the brownies."

Emma laughs as he lets go of her hand and moves towards the stairs.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute, Henry."

"Okay, mom," he says, smiling brightly as he heads back down the stairs.

Emma leans forward on the railing watching him move into the kitchen and hop up onto a stool. Henry leans over and tries to stick his finger in the brownie batter that Snow had just poured into a baking dish. Snow stops him with a word and instead hands him the spatula which he promptly starts to lick. She then pulls the brownies towards her and James opens the oven as Snow turns and slides them in.

Emma watches this all unfold and she suddenly imagines what it might have been like for this to have been hers because this would have been hers. Her parents, her home, cooking, laughing, and in that moment, as mothers do, Snow looks up and sees it. She looks and sees the loss and pain that must be etched on Emma's face and Emma immediately tries to school her expression.

She knows she failed when her mother takes another long moment to watch her face. Snow then moves in close to James, who leans down as she speaks quietly in his ear and they both turn to glance briefly at Emma before Snow starts moving towards the stairs. Emma sighs and just waits for her mother to come, which she does, looking over at her the moment her head clears the landing.

"Emma, are you alright?"

Emma sighs again as she turns to look back down into the kitchen. Snow moves in close, continuing to face her as she comes to a stop beside her. Snow leans one arm on the railing and Emma doesn't even think about her response, just answers, telling the truth.

"I'm fine, really. It is just hard sometimes, seeing you with him, brushing flour from his hair, letting him lick the spoon. It's all so normal. Don't get me wrong, I am so glad that you guys have this chance to know him because I know I am so glad to have this chance with him. It just makes me think of myself at that age and what it might have been like growing up with you both."

Snow places her hand on Emma's arm, turning her towards her, and Emma sees the regret on her mother's face.

"Emma, I am so sorry that we -"

"No. Snow, no. Don't apologize. I didn't mean...It is just hard sometimes. To see it."

Snow nods and Emma turns away looking back down into the kitchen. Snow places her hand on Emma's where it lays on the railing and the two of them just stand there for a moment watching Henry and James joke and laugh below.

"I can't believe you still have this," Snow says, speaking softly into the silence.

Emma looks over to see her mother running her hand over the ribbon on her baby blanket and Emma realizes that she still has it draped over her shoulders.

"Oh, yeah," Emma says as she quickly swings it off her shoulders and balls it up, embarrassed to have been caught with it. And embarrassed again when she remembers that she pulled it out in front of Snow earlier.

Snow immediately pulls it from Emma's hands, shaking it out, and sits down on the bed, neatly folding the blanket up. She lays it in her lap and continues running her hands over the ribbon before tracing Emma's name. Emma watches her mother for a moment before joining her on the bed.

"It was the only thing I had from you," explains Emma. "No matter how many homes I went through, not matter how many times I ran, I always took it with me. It-It was my most prized possession. Even though I was so angry with you, it still gave me comfort. It was proof that you really existed. And..."

"And?" says Snow after Emma doesn't continue.

Emma takes a deep breath and continues to watch Snow's hands move across the blanket.

"And it made me think that maybe you wanted me. You named me and you had the name embroidered on a blanket for me. I imagined for so long that something terrible must have happened to separate me from the parents who gave me this," says Emma, running her hand over the blanket. "Though it became harder as I got older to reconcile that with the fact that I was found on the side of the road, but still I always wondered. That is why I searched for you. I needed to know."

"Emma, look at me," Snow insists, placing her hands on Emma's face, lifting her head so their eyes could meet. "I am going to repeat what I have told you before. You were wanted and you were loved and something terrible did happen. The day you were born was the best and the worst day of my life. We sent you away because of the curse, but that does not change that fact that we wanted you. We prepared for your coming. This blanket _is_ proof of that." Emma tries to pull her face back so she can look away from the intensity in her mother's eyes, but Snow doesn't let her. "No, Emma. I need you to believe this. You are my daughter, my child. You are wanted. You are loved."

Emma places a hand on Snow's, holding it in place on her cheek as she closes her eyes and leans into the touch. She hears an intake of breath from her mother, who allows Emma to lower her head all the while Emma keeps hold of the hand pressed to her cheek. The two of them sit there quietly for a moment, while Snow briefly runs her other hand through Emma's hair. Emma finally pulls away, allowing their joined hands to drop into her lap.

"I do believe you. I see it in how you are now, how both of you are, with me, with Henry." Emma then looks up and smiles, speaking in a quiet voice full of wonder as she shakes her head, "I found my family."

"Yes, Emma. You did," says Snow with clear and real happiness in her voice and in her eyes. Then the intensity is back as she looks at Emma, "We found our family, our home, and we are never going to lose one another ever again. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Emma smiles in response because she believes it; she sees how much her mother means those words. Snow then stands and moves to the head of the bed, lifting Emma's pillow and placing the blanket in its place underneath. She then turns walking towards the stairs and stops, looking back at Emma.

"Come," Snow says, holding her hand out to her. "Let's go be with our family."

Emma smiles again and takes her mother's hand, allowing Snow to pull her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Henry turns when he sees them, once again calling her mom, and James looks over, giving her a bright smile of welcome as the two of them join them in the kitchen.

Emma finally realizes that it is not just about her wanting this family thing, though she does; she wants it so badly it hurts. It is also about what they want. Emma knows that she would move heaven and earth for the three people standing in this kitchen with her and she now knows that they would do the same thing for her. Emma has been so worried about wanting something that she realizes she already has.

Emma, the kid that grew up alone, abandoned, left on the side of the highway to die by parents that threw her out like trash will never understand what she has now, but Emma realizes she is not that child anymore; she was never really that child. She is the child of Snow White and Prince Charming, a product of true love. She is the child of parents who love her, want her, parents who love her so much that they did just that; they moved heaven and earth and found a way to send her across realms to protect her, to save her from the curse to end all curses.

Emma now realizes that the real reason she was saved from the curse is a completely different reason then what she thought just a few days ago. They wanted to save her partially because she is the savior, but truly because she was theirs, their daughter; they would do anything for her just as Emma would do anything for Henry. That is something Emma understands all to well. She fought for him, she battled a dragon for him, she, without a thought, stepped between the Evil Queen to protect him bodily from harm. Her son and that is what her parents did for her, their daughter.

Emma thinks of her memories of being held tightly in Snow's arms as her mother insisted James take her to the wardrobe. She thinks of her father fighting his way across a castle, battling armed guards, all the while cradling her safely in his arms. And, here, in this world she thinks of her mother speaking to the Evil Queen as Regina stepped towards her in the diner. Snow had distracted her, ordering Emma to leave, protecting her just as bodily as Emma had Henry the moment before. Emma thinks of Snow and James coming to stand beside her two days ago as she tried to quiet a mob and then again today as they all stood together. United.

It is overwhelming and amazing and unbelievable, but it is also true and good. It is all that Emma ever wanted growing up, good people to take her in, to just be there for her and she has that now. It is hers. It is for real, for keeps. These are the people that wanted her from the moment they knew of her coming and Emma knows they will never send her back. After all this time Emma has finally found that which she always wanted. This is home. This is family.


End file.
